The Lyricist
by MoonlightSonata87
Summary: Deemed the greatest music talent in the world, Serena Tsukino is one amazing woman whose lead an amazing life thus far. When she begins to want a more serious relationship with her best friend and lover of many years she finds that may not be so easy D/S
1. Chapter 1

Welsome to the new story. I couldn't help it... had to post it. So... I want more action on this one. **REVIEW** IT! Please?

* * *

Deemed the greatest music talent in the world, Serena Tsukino is one amazing woman whose lead an amazing life… thus far. When she begins to want a more serious relationship with her best friend and lover of many years… she finds that may not be so easy because Darien Shields is not one to love anyone. D/S

1

The Romance

As she wrote she remembered that first night. The first time they stepped onto the stage together. The huge band of ten people overwhelmed people and yet, that night's success still brought a smile to her face. The smile spread as she thought about her friends and what brought them all together. Music.

"Aren't you done with that yet meatball head?" The tall, dark-haired Adonis of a man smiled and leaned over the petite frame of his friend sitting at her composing table. "How long are you going to be at this one?"

Pausing for a moment she looked over her shoulder while rolling her eyes. "Dare, I'm doing what you asked me to do so I suggest you shut up about it before I scrap this project." The younger, shorter blonde looked up at her best friend and felt that familiar flutter in her stomach. "Going out?" She asked nonchalantly, her cerulean eyes scanning over his "devil may care" appearance.

His name, Darien Shields, and oh what a name. Darien means "the gift" and dear lord, that certainly appeared true. His tall, muscular stature towered over most other men and his chiseled features contained the ability to make even the most talented sculptor jealous. The embodiment of the perfect male specimen, and it seemed all the women knew it.

Of course he made it easy to see the perfection in him. He purposefully wore tight short-sleeved shirts, tight across the chest in order to show off his body. This evening he wore a sapphire blue shirt with the name of he and Serena's band on the front. The blue of the shirt accented his midnight blue eyes and raven hair that fell over his forehead to his eyebrows. The black mane looked a little messy, obviously intentional. Complete with a black leather jacket casually slung over his shoulder, black leather boots, and black jeans that fit his ass so well it was a sin to look, he looked… amazing.

"I am… I didn't over do it did I?" He asked and turned in a slow circle for the exam that inevitably came; and boy did she take the liberty to do examine him. "Well Meatball head… what do you think? Too much?"

"Too much what?" She asked raising an eyebrow. Too casual, too dressy? What did he want to know?

"Too sexy you silly girl." He smiled devilishly and put his favorite dark sunglasses on. She laughed and shook her head. She walked right into that. Of course he looked too sexy it was impossible for him to appear any other way.

"No, you're not too sexy. In fact you look rather frumpy and uncool." She said with a straight face as he smiled broadly, his straight white teeth almost sparkling. That smile wooed many a woman, trapping them in his world, where only his desires mattered.

"Nice try. I know I'm hot." He took the sunglasses off and winked. "Anyway, I just stopped by to see how it's coming along. I have a little date to go on with that model from the Rolling Stones magazine. You know the one."

"Ah, right, the bimbo… are you sure she's not blonde?" They both laughed at the irony of a blonde asking the question. "I'm surprised Darien. I know she's practically built of silicone. I mean… you're going to play with a Barbie doll?" He shook his head and focused his eyes on her.

"Well, we'll see. I'm not sure. If she is made of plastic I'd rather not." He chuckled slightly and put his sunglasses back on. "I'd probably break her." Serena nodded and turned back to her music. "I'll be back afterwards. Don't wait up okay?" He then hugged her and kissed her forehead before walking coolly out of the house Serena recently bought, his scent trailing after him.

She watched him go and turned back to her table. Taking her pencil in her hand once again she began to write the music to the lyrics he'd given her:

Never tell your friends

They'll never understand

Confessions only burn themselves in the fire

Choke on every word

That no one's ever heard

Your sentimental thoughts are strangled and tired

See it in another light

You'll see it working out alright

I know I won't change any minds

As long as they're still changing mine

As simple as they can

They're telling you again

What they think you've done is so unbecoming

But you don't have to take

Every old mistake

And always see it as a fall while you're running

Saw it in other light

I saw it work out alright

I know I won't change your mind

As long as they're changing mine

She read those words over and over again, wondering what he wanted to tell people. Never one to confess, Darien only told her his deepest of thoughts. He didn't trust anyone else and it was a sad thing to know.

Darien hid himself from the group. Serena knew the real him, and that Darien… well… no one else knew that person. The Darien everyone saw on a regular basis possessed a "devil may care" attitude. Day after days, woman after pitiful woman he moved through his life, the object of the thing, to give others the impression that nothing affected him. How easily he fooled the people around him.

Serena sighed and looked at her watch. Noticing the late hour, she leaned back in her chair and rubbed her eyes. Standing, she turned off the light above the table and walked to her bedroom where she stripped down and gazed at her reflection in the mirror. She reached up and let her hair out of her signature bun and pigtails then surveyed herself once more. Her blonde hair shone in the dim light of the bedside lamp and she thought for a brief moment that she looked somewhat angelic. Her blue eyes sparkled and against her pale skin, she thought she really looked beautiful.

Reaching forward she touched the mirror and closed her eyes. "What's wrong with me?" She quietly begged the mirror for an answer. "Please tell me why he doesn't love me… please?" She leaned her head against the mirror and sighed.

*narrator pause* Okay, ladies and gentlemen let us look at this scene while I still have her naked and leaning against the full length mirror shall we? So, here- points to Serena with a stick- a woman who has it all going for her but still asks to see flaws that don't exist. Where's the justice I ask… where? Well, look at her! Just look at the woman! At five foot four, she has long, flowing blonde hair, blue eyes, and the most perfect figure you've ever seen! Her legs look like they go on forever, her skin, flawless, and… just… she's freakin' perfect!

So why… why does she look in the mirror and ask these questions? The answer, pure and simple… men. Specifically one man named Darien Shields. Serena wears her heart on her sleeve and gives herself wholly to all that she does. Darien does not.

*Resume the reading now*

She hated herself for allowing herself to feel this way. She didn't want to live like this, but her love for him held her prisoner. She wished she had the ability to say that she didn't love him, but she did.

A tear rolled down her cheek as she thought about her life. So many good memories kept her hopeful, kept her waiting for the day Darien stopped his escapades.

~~Flashback~~

"Hey meatball head! Meatball head!" The voice of a small boy carried across the playground on a wind that chilled the small blonde to the core. "Hey! I'm talking to you!" Under the careful watch of the fifth graders, the second grade boy trudged over to the small, lost kindergarten girl. He stomped his feet in a show of dominance as he closed the space between them. She stood alone, the only kindergartener on the playground and rightfully so. The bell had rung for the smallest group of students some time before that. "Hey small fry, why are you out here?" He leaned over her and jabbed his finger towards her. Her large blue eyes followed him and as she slowly looked up, her petite face began to droop and those blue eyes watered.

Taken aback the boy softened his stern face. "Hey um… don't cry meatball head. I didn't mean to…" The small girl began to wail towards the sky. The boy stepped back but soon found the girl's tiny arms wrapped around his waist.

"I'm lost! All my friends are gone!" She cried into him as the playground attendants began to close in. "Where did my friends go?" She asked desperately as she squeezed him tightly. Behind him the boy heard the elder children laughing hysterically at his predicament. The very sound of it was sickening, embarrassing, and utterly unforgivable.

"I think they went back to class, the bell rang a while ago." He pried himself from her just as the attendant reached them. After a short question and answer period the attendant took the small girl away, leaving the boy on the playground alone to face the fifth graders.

"Nice job Romeo. You were supposed to pick on her for that ridiculous hair, not hug her like a teddy bear." The eldest boy laughed and smirked. "I think you like her." The boy's face paled as he thought about what the other boy said. "Hah! Yeah, Darien likes the bunny girl!" The group began to laugh then chanted. "Darien and bunny sittin' in a tree. K I S S I N…" Darien let out a battle cry and tackled the larger boy. Though smaller in stature his anger more than made up for it.

The attendant pulled the boys apart and hauled them both to the principal's office. The little girl never knew that the boy was suspended for fighting that day. All she remembered was the kindness that sparkled in the boy's eyes as she began to cry. For day's after that Serena waited to see him again. When the day came that she saw him again, it was a sadder time. The boy sat in a hospital bed crying. He had lost his parents in a car accident and sat waiting for his grandparents. The little girl from the playground appeared next to him almost miraculously. "Who are you?"

"My name is Serena… Why are you crying?" She looked up at him, her blue eyes sparkling with sympathy and curiosity.

"Because my parents died and I'll never see them again… I'm all alone." He sniffed helplessly and rubbed his face with the blanket on the bed.

"No you're not! 'cause from now on, I'll be your friend." She smiled sweetly and plucked a red rose from the small bouquet she held in her hands. He blinked as she handed it to him. "My mummy just had a baby boy today and I got these roses for her… here, it's a present."

He looked at her with disbelief and nodded. "Thanks Serena." He took the rose from her and watched as she happily bounced out of the room and into the hall.

~~Now~~

Serena remembered those encounters just as the tear dropped to the floor. _It would have been better if we never met._ She reasoned. Deep down she knew she did not mean the statement. She loved him whole-heartedly, no matter what he did. "Hey, none of that." Darien whispered in her ear as his arms wrapped around her waist. "No tears in this house remember?" Pulling her away from the mirror Darien tenderly turned her towards him, his hands moving up to her face. "Hey, look at me." He cooed softly and rubbed his thumbs in a back and forth motion at the corners of her mouth.

She opened her eyes and looked at him through her tears. He looked the same as he when he left except for the sunglasses, which now rested on his shirt collar. The two stood there, simply taking the other in. "What is this crying business?" He finally asked and leaned his forehead against hers.

"Nothing." She pulled away from him and turned towards her closet. The last thing she wanted at the moment, was for her to be around him in the nude. He followed her, placing his hands against the doors so she couldn't open them.

"Sorry, tears mean something. Just tell me." His voice washed over her, so silky, so soft. Everything about him made her tingle. "Come on meatball head." He turned her towards him again. Looking into his eyes made it hard to avoid the reason for her tears.

"Oh, I just feel a little… emotional." She smiled and hoped he wouldn't notice the way she tried to hide her body with her hair. He simply looked at her with a raised eyebrow then shrugged. "So… wh… did your date not work out?"

"No, it didn't. That woman sickens me. I don't know why women insist on mutilating their bodies like that." He sighed then smiled and stepped into her so her back pressed against the closet doors. "Of course, not everyone can be breathtakingly beautiful." His grin spread to her lips just before she realized that once again, he had her. How easily he manipulated her.

"I'm very tired Darien." She pushed her hands against his chest in protest. Tonight belonged to her. Not him. She refused to crawl into bed with him on this night. He grunted but released her reluctantly. "Thank you." She smiled and opened the doors to her closet. Pulling out a tank top and some shorts she walked to her dresser and grabbed a pair of panties. All the while Darien's eyes followed her, watching her every move. The intense stare made her anxious to get into the shower.

She hurried into the bathroom and turned the water on. Feeling relieved upon not seeing him she smiled and relaxed her body. Stepping under the cascading water she closed her eyes and let the warmth calm her. A slight moan escaped her lips, the heat soothing the aches and pains she didn't realize she had until now.

Darien stood in Serena's bedroom and stared at the now closed bathroom door. When he walked through her front door he never imagined finding her naked and crying. Something caused her to cry, she never cried and he hated to see tears on her face.

With a sigh he turned away from the door and stripped down to his boxers. Slipping under the blankets of her bed he let himself reflect over the date with the model. Though the woman possessed a certain beauty she did not appeal to him. In the end she asked him into her apartment and he refused. Shaking his head he wondered why he said no. He never said no to willing women.

Serena walked out of the bathroom with her shorts and tank top on. She paused when she saw Darien in her bed, thoughtfully mulling a thought around. "Darien, why are you in my bed?"

He jumped at the sound of her voice then blinked at her a few times. "I want to stay here tonight. I won't start anything I promise." He added and held up his hands in a sign of submission. "I just want to be near you."

"Oh…" Serena felt her breath hitch in her lungs. He looked so very vulnerable when his eyes gazed at her in that way. "Okay…" She walked to the bed and climbed under the covers. "So… how was the date?"

"Fine." He shrugged and sunk down into the bed. Now on his back he tucked his hands behind his raven hair and concentrated his deep blue eyes on her. "I'm more interested in the night you had." Feeling like his eyes had the ability to pierce her soul she turned away. "Something happened." He suggested gently.

"No, nothing happened okay? Leave it alone." She let out an exacerbated breath and moved herself deeper into the bed so that she lay on her side facing away from him. Clearly she wanted to leave well enough alone.

"If you insist Meatball head, that doesn't mean I believe you. You know you can't lie to me. That's why you turn away." He smiled and rolled onto his side towards her. Reaching a powerful arm he hooked it around her waist and pulled her against him. "Good night." Darien whispered into the nape of her neck and closed his eyes.

Saying nothing Serena lay there with tears rolling down her cheeks. As much as she wanted to enjoy her current position, she found it hard to. She wanted this to be real, she wanted him to love her. Sure, this felt real, when she spent time him, he acted as though he loved her. She knew better. He promised himself at a young age, never fall in love.

The story, tragic perhaps, left the young boy afraid to let others in. His father loved his mother more than life itself. Darien told her that once, his father said that you give yourself completely to the person you love. A dangerous thing to do, such a thing makes a person vulnerable. Unfortunately, Darien's father traveled for work rather frequently, this left his mother alone. Of course, the inevitable happened, one day, Darien sat at home playing video games and his father came home. He brought flowers with him as a surprise for his wife on their anniversary only to find her in bed with another man. Enraged, Darien's father shot both his wife and her lover, then turned the gun on himself. Darien witnessed the entire incident and tried to stop his father. The heartbreak evident on the man's face, Darien explained, chilled him to the bone. That day, Darien promised to never fall in love with anyone, promised to never get close to anyone emotionally. Darien keeps his promises.

After hours of laying awake she allowed herself to close her eyes. Sleep soon took her and her breathing deepened signaling to Darien that the woman finally succumbed to exhaustion. Removing his arm from her waist he turned her to face him. Her tear streaked cheeks made him frown. _Is she in pain of some sort?_ He wondered and lifted the blankets away from her so he could look her over for any bruises. _What's wrong?_ Feeling defeated he replaced the blankets and lay back down. Whatever the matter, he felt somehow responsible.

* * *

The sun shone through the sheer curtains over the window and warmed Serena's face thus waking her. Her eyes fluttered open and instantly connected with those of Darien's. "Morning." He smiled.

"Morning." She replied weakly and began to remove herself from his arms. Noticing that he held her tighter when she moved Serena knew he wanted answers. "Please let go of me?" The question contained more than one meaning, more than one request.

"No." Came the simple reply. The single word plunged the two into complete silence. Neither wanting to speak for fear of what the other had to say. "What have I done to make you angry with me?" His voice floated through the air softly, she hated it when he did that. She hated it when he talked like that. He seemed so very sincere.

"What makes you think it has anything to do with you?" Serena breathed as he pulled her closer to him. The warmth from his body warmed her making her resolve begin to waiver.

"I just know Meatball head. We've been friends for so long… don't you think I know when you're upset? Now… what's on your mind?" He put one hand on her cheek thus forcing her to look into his eyes.

"I'm unhappy." She stated plainly as he propped himself up on one elbow and looked down at her. She carefully studied his face, the controlled movements that told her he understood what she said. He understood her beyond the words, he knew the meaning behind them.

"Then, I'll leave." He moved away from her and touched his feet to the ground. He moved about the room silently gathering his things. After he dressed himself he turned and looked at her.

"I never said I wanted you to leave." She finally squeaked as he turned to walk out the door. He stopped and looked at her fully, his thoughts racing. "I don't want you to leave." She affirmed.

"Then what do you want?" He asked sternly, his voice strong despite the obvious hint of frustration. She fell silent and looked at her clasp hands in her lap. "Look at me when I ask you a question!"

"You know what I want Darien." She looked into his eyes searching for anything that told her how he felt. Nothing.

"I can't give you what you want." He said flatly, emotionlessly. She felt her heart stop as he said the words she always suspected. He refused to love her. Despite everything that she gave him, he refused to love her.

"Then… I can't be happy." She sighed. "What are we doing Dare? Why do you come here?" He stiffened and simply gazed at her. "Why do you treat me like you love me… if you don't?"

Darien felt himself breaking. She looked so sad, so defeated. Somewhere deep down he knew the truth. He loved her, he loved her more than anything and to see her in pain killed him. Despite the fact that he knew it, he promised to not admit it. "I thought we had an understanding Serena. I told you in the beginning how this would be."

"Well, excuse me if it's hard to know where I stand with you while we're doing things like walking along the Seine under the sparkling lights of Paris holding hands!" She shouted and felt the tears slip from her eyes. "Then again, I guess you're simply a really good actor. All the other women fall for it! I should have known I didn't mean anything to you." Her tone was sad now and he felt heartbroken.

"I care about you a great deal Serena. You know that. You're my Meatball head." He smiled and walked back to the now sobbing woman. "Please stop crying. I hate it when you cry." He knelt down next to the bed and reached for her. Her body limply fell into his, her sobbing increasing when he touched her. Against his better judgment he found himself kissing her eyes and face. The gentle kisses soon transformed into something more demanding and far more carnal.

Soon the pair came to the point of no return. Serena found herself beneath the man she loved and, in that moment, she didn't care how he felt. She loved him, that fact alone comforted her. He hesitated above her, his eyes questioning her.

With a smile she nodded and moaned as he entered her body. "Oh…" she arched into him. Such indescribable pleasure really tortured a person. Serena wanted every inch of him, every fiber of his being and in this moment, she possessed him fully. As they moved together, their bodies and the very beat of their hearts synchronized. Together like this the pair ceased to exist, rather, one being formed.

Thrust after thrust, hour after hour, the pair gave themselves to one another wholly. The sinfully pure ecstasy rushing through them pulsed within their veins until each grew weak. One final thrust sent them both into climax.

Darien moved to the side of his lover and gathered her in his arms. He knew he shouldn't have taken her to bed, he should have left her alone to her thoughts. _I'm sorry Serena._ He closed his eyes to let sleep take him. Tomorrow was another day and hopefully, everything would be better.


	2. I Want to Feel

Hey, so... what do you think so far? Do you have any ideas where this is going? I always like to hear predictions. Thank you for everyone who reviewed. I truly enjoy reading them and they make me type faster. Especially the ones that are longer than one sentence. I really enjoy it when people tell me why they like the story (or hate it if you do. that's okay too). Anywho, **REVIEW!**

* * *

I Want to Feel

The group of girls sat around their friend and stared at her with disbelief. "So… you folded? How could you fold?" Raye shouted at the blonde. Raye had a fierce temper that often made her brown eyes flare with gold. The raven-haired woman balled her fists and shot a furious look around the room. "Do you have any sense of self worth? Just tell him flat out, no more!"

"It's not that easy Raye. You know that. She loves him." Mina smiled at Serena sympathetically. "Look how long they've been together like this. He does love her, I just know he does. He's too idiotic to admit it though." The blonde pounded her fist into her other hand. "Even Mal says Darien loves you Serena. Mal! My Mal!"

"If he loved her he wouldn't go running around with all the sluts. I mean really Mina, how much could he possibly love her when he's pounding every other girl on the planet?" Lita sneered and crossed her arms. "I think he's just using you Serena. He just likes the sex." Lita looked like a true Amazonian warrior. She had brown hair and green eyes. She was extremely tall and was always looking for a brawl. "Let me at him, I'll knock some sense into him."

"Violence doesn't solve anything Lita. Darien's not going to let Serena walk away from him. Even if they did stop having sex. He'll never allow her to be with anyone else." Amy pointed out in her soft, maternal tone. The blue haired, blue-eyed woman was the most timid of the group. "Remember Seiya?" She added and everyone nodded thoughtfully.

~~Flashback~~

The group sat backstage before a concert when the opening band walked in. The three men had dashed into the room for protection from the crazed fans in the hall. "Oh dear lord! You'd think those girls were on some sort of super strength pill!" The leader of the group had cried as he leaned against the door. "Oh… shit… I'm so sorry. I didn't know this was your room." The man's blue eyes fixed directly on Serena. "We're uh… we're the Starlights… um… my name's Seiya, this is Taiki and Yaten… it's such an honor to meet you all!"

"Honor's all yours. Now get out." Darien snapped fiercely as he stepped towards the group. Serena quickly jumped out of her chair and placed herself between Darien and the others while giving Darien the calm yourself look.

"Sorry about that. Hi, it's nice to meet you too. I'm…"

"Serena. Yeah, we know who all of you are." Seiya interrupted her. He then laughed and reached behind his head to grab onto his long black hair which was in a pony tail. "Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt… I'm just so… flattered. I mean… you guys are awesome. We were thrilled when we were chosen to open for you all."

"Well, you three are quite good." Serena smiled warmly. Seiya's eyes widened then he took a slow look around the room to see the other members smiling. All but Darien who was standing in the middle of the room with his eyes shooting daggers.

"Wow… coming from… you… wow." Seiya breathed and gulped down some air. "You know… I think you're a musical genius Serena. You're ability to write… my God! You can write anything, any type of music. It's so impressive." Serena began to blush as Seiya carried on about how much he admired her.

"Hey um… I think it's time for you guys to get back to your area. The show's about to start." Andrew stepped in. Andrew was the only other person in the group who was close to Darien and his cautious tone told Serena that the black haired man was fuming behind her. The Starlights had left reluctantly.

After the concert Seiya managed to catch Serena alone where he asked her on a date. She protested at first then gave in when Seiya insisted they go out as friends. When Serena had gone back to her hotel room Darien was waiting for her. He demanded to know why she had indulged Seiya before the show and when he learned that she was to spend time with him he blew up.

"Stay the fuck away from him! He's bad news! All he wants to do us get you into his bed!" Darien had shouted while throwing his arms in the air. "You're not going anywhere with him unless I get to go too." A large grin spread over Darien's face then he nodded. "Yes, that will work nicely. Since you two are going out as friends… I'm just going to tag along."

Serena dimply looked at him and sighed. If she wanted to spend time with Seiya then Darien would have to get his way. He always got his way. "Fine." Serena sighed.

When Serena met Seiya at the restaurant that evening his eyes widened as he gazed at Darien. "Oh, hey there, I… I didn't actually think you were really… coming with us." The man's tone reeked of disappointment, which made Darien grin in triumph.

"Well, I thought this was an outing for friends." Seiya's eyes snapped towards Darien's and suddenly, unspoken words passed between the two men. "We are all friends right rookie?" Darien added with superiority.

"Sure Darien." Seiya nodded and diverted his attention to the person of his interest. "Well Serena, would you like to catch dinner then we can all go and see a movie?" She only nodded and glared at Darien.

Time after time Darien tagged along on their outings, they were never alone and that frustrated Serena greatly. Seiya took it well, his aloof, fun loving attitude never turning sour.

Finally, after many months, Seiya secretly called her and asked her on a date, a true date, just the two of them. Serena had been hesitant at first then agreed. She had grown fond of Seiya, he seemed to be a wonderful potential boyfriend and, for once, she was excited about someone other than Darien.

She managed to trick Darien, convincing him that she wanted to spend one night at home alone. He had blindly fallen for the lie, something that never happened. He told her he was going out anyhow and so that plan was set. Serena had waited until after she knew Darien liked to go out and then met Seiya at the arcade. Andrew had stared at her with weary eyes but smiled his support of the idea then left the pair alone.

After eating dinner they rented a movie and went to Seiya's apartment. The date had gone wonderfully and somehow, in the middle of the movie Serena found herself beneath Seiya on the couch passionately kissing him. He had one hand under her shirt but she didn't mind much, he was the first to ever touch her besides Darien. The continued on, the two acting like depraved teenagers.

Unfortunately, it wasn't meant to be. Just as Seiya removed his shirt a deafening crack rang through the apartment and Darien stormed in. Serena barely had time to think as Darien grabbed Seiya forcefully and threw him violently into the wall. Seiya crashed against the glass shelving that held various trinkets, the glass shattered, items broken, Seiya sat with his back against the wall with a pained look as Darien stalked towards him. Darien grabbed the younger man by the hair and pulled him to his feet, the two staring at one another. Darien looked triumphant as Seiya closed his eyes. "Breathe in her direction again and I'll be back." Darien had hissed and released Seiya.

~Now~

"Yeah, Darien really went all out on him." Lita frowned as the other girls nodded again. "So… what are you going to do? I mean… how are you going to break it off with him?" The girls all went silent as Andrew brought over the milkshakes the girls had ordered earlier.

"She can't." Andrew said sternly and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You know that Serena. Unless you leave everything behind and hide somewhere he'll never look for you, you can't escape him." Serena looked up at Andrew and felt a sadness wash over her. Andrew had always cared for her, she knew he did; it would never work. He was Darien's best guy friend and to start a relationship with her… it would be devastating.

"Bullshit! She doesn't have to just take his abuse! That's what this is, abuse!" Raye shouted angrily. "He just runs around town, screwing other women while he demands that you remain untouched by others! It's a crock of shit! He walks all over you, says sweet things, then runs off for some other woman."

"You'd know all about it too wouldn't you Raye?" Mina eyed her then bit her lip as Serena turned accusing eyes on Raye. The table grew silent and Andrew slowly backed away. This was going to be a conversation he didn't want to get involved in.

"Oh please Mina! Don't act like he didn't screw you too!" Serena stared at both of them wide eyed. "I remember that conversation, and… if you remember, we promised to never talk about this again!" Raye growled.

"You both… you both slept with Darien?" Serena said sadly as she stared at her milkshake. "I thought… you were my friends." Raye and Mina exchanged looks then bit their lips.

"Look, Serena, they obviously couldn't help it. I mean, he is quite good at getting women into bed… you of all people should know that." Lita offered then covered her mouth as Serena shot her a hateful glare.

"Really? Have all of you crawled into bed with him?" She shouted and stood. Each woman looked down regretfully, including the ever so sweet and innocent Amy. "Amy… you too?" Serena felt tears threatening her eyes again.

Amy looked her friend in the eye then sighed. "Serena… we were just talking… we were sharing opinions on the elegant universe book and… before I knew it… I mean… I don't even know how it happened. I'm sorry. I couldn't tell you, I couldn't tell any of you. I felt so dirty. What was worse… Zoicite…when I told him, he… he didn't blame me at all, he went to confront Darien. I've never felt so… cheap." Amy's lip was quivering as she looked up at Serena. "I'd take it back if I could."

"How long ago was this?" Serena threw her arms in the air with frustration. "You've only been dating Zoicite for a year or so."

"It was… it… was… almost a year ago. Zoicite and I had just officially started dating and… and…" Amy buried her face in her hands. Serena looked at the other girls who seemed to be sympathizing with the blue haired woman. Serena turned violently on her heels, she had to get away with them, she needed to be alone. Darien went too far. He didn't respect her enough to leave her friends… their friends, out of his habits. Just as she was about to walk out the doors Darien walked in. They collided and he playfully chuckled and caught her by the shoulders before she teetered over. "Don't touch me!" She screamed angrily and ripped herself away from him.

"What… what's wrong? I thought we were good." She glared at him then went to walk past him. "Hey! Wait just one minute here…" He began to confront her only to have a harsh hand smack him across the face.

"I'm going to my parents! So, if you think you're going to follow me without consequences think again!" She then stormed out of the arcade and down the road. Darien watched her go then turned to look at the booth of women all staring at him with sadness on their faces.

Slowly, he approached the table. Something told him that everything was going wrong, that he was losing some kind of battle that he was unaware of. "Morning ladies… something I need to know?" He sat down before he noticed that the looks of sorrow had turned to anger. "Oh boy…"

"How can you sleep at night?" Raye shouted angrily. "Do you know no bounds? Do you even have a conscience? You should have let her go with Seiya!" He stared at Raye with narrowed eyes then glanced at the other women.

"You told her then? All of you?" They nodded. "How is this my fault? You are the ones who betrayed her, not me." They stared at him with open mouths. "Face it, she knows how I am, she expects you all to be sensible and say no. You didn't. Every one of you wanted me, and I never say no."

"That's the point! You should!" Lita growled viciously. I can't believe I actually fell for your little act! Well, no more, because of this she might not speak to any of us again. Our careers could be ruined! She could leave!"

"She won't leave. She can't." He said sternly, confidently. The girls stared at him, sitting in the booth smugly, he clearly had no regard for how she was feeling, for how any of them felt. "You still don't get it. She's mine, if she leaves, I will find her. I won't let her go."

"You may not have a choice." Amy dared. "She still talks to Seiya you know? He still asks her to leave you, to get away and start a life with him. It would be so easy for her." Amy eyed him as he began to turn red. "Plus, her father hates you, her brother despises you… I think you're making more enemies then friends. So stop being stupid and cut this act of yours. We all know it's a façade. You want to be with her."

"I am with her. Where do you think I was last night?" He stood and looked at Andrew who was purposefully trying to act like he hadn't heard a word. "What do you think Andrew? Am I with Serena?"

"I don't have an opinion, you know that Dare." Andrew sighed and turned to walk into the back room.

* * *

Serena stood on her parent's doorstep and simply breathed. She knew what waited beyond the door. A father who detested the very thought of Darien and a brother that wanted to kill the man. Then there was her mother, a woman who very well, may be the only one who had the ability to deny Darien. Though the woman liked him, she knew his game and would never fall prey to it.

With a sigh of confliction, she raised her hand to knock on the door just as it was pulled open by her solemn looking mother. "I was wondering when you were going to know. Come in, your father's not home yet and your brother's out at the moment. We have time to talk." Ilene put a comforting arm around her daughter and led her into the living room. "What has he done now?"

"I just found out that he… he… he slept with all of my friends!" She cried and put her head on her mother's shoulder. "Every one of them momma, even Amy." Ilene frowned and put her arms around her daughter as she rocked from side to side. She liked Darien but damn if he didn't do stupid things to her little girl.

"You know darling… maybe you would be happier with someone else. You're very sought after you know?" Ilene rubbed her daughter's shoulders and sighed. She hated this conversation. She'd had it far too many times and yet she knew Serena wouldn't leave Darien.

"I can't… I love him." She hesitated and looked into her mother's eyes. "I just don't understand why he would sleep with the girls. I just don't get it." Ilene shrugged and thought about it for a while. "Maybe he's losing interest in me… you think that could be it? I'm not… desirable anymore?"

"Honey, I don't know… I just don't know." Ilene simply sat with her daughter and let the girl pour her heart out. It was something she needed to do and so Ilene would help her.

* * *

Darien flipped through his keys, his fingers trembling ever so slightly. He hadn't heard from her in two days. She hadn't returned his calls and he hadn't dared to return to her house. Now however, he had to face the fireworks. Finding the right key he inserted it into the locked deadbolt and turned it over to release it's hold. Pushing the door open he stepped into the house and looked around. It was clear she wasn't there, which only mean one thing. If he wanted to talk to her, he would have to go to her parents house and brave her parents' wrath. Not that he particularly cared what they thought. Ilene Tsukino had always liked him, she was often disappointed in him and let him know as frequently as she had the chance to. His issue was with Serena's father Ken and her brother Sammy.

~Flash Back~

The knock on the door interrupted what could have been the beginning of a wonderful evening. He had left the half-dressed head cheerleader on the couch and walked to the door, annoyed and rather frustrated at the constant pounding on the door. "Who is it Darien?" She asked and pulled her shirt to her bare torso.

"I don't know Katie, just be quiet will you?" He shot her a look and turned back to the door. Leaning towards the door Darien glanced through the peephole and felt a ping of worry travel through him. "Don't make one sound? Understand me?" He took a moment to straighten his clothes and hair before pulling open the door with a warm smile. "Mr. Tsukino, Sammy! To what do I owe the pleasure?" Darien noticed the anger hiding behind Ken's eyes and braced for what was to come. He knew, and by the look on Sammy's face… well, he was in for it.

"My daughter." Ken said flatly through a clamped jaw. "I have been lead to understand, that you and Serena were… intimate Friday night. Is this correct?" Darien looked from one angry male to the next and sighed. This wasn't going to be pretty.

"That's accurate." Darien offered truthfully. Lying to Ken Tsukino wouldn't help. The older man seemed to simmer in his place until he finally sighed and looked at Darien defeatedly.

"Well, I suppose precautions are useless after the crisis, eh my boy? I must say, you have been a dear friend of Serena's for many years, I feel like you're already part of the family." Darien sensed movement in his living room and squeezed the door closer to him to prevent the two from seeing inside.

"Thank you sir… You know…I would let you in but my apartment's rather messy right now and I'd be embarrassed to have anyone else see it like it is." Ken laughed slightly and shrugged then pushed his wire-framed glasses back into place as they had slide down during his conversation.

"Son, we're all men here, I've lived in messier places than you can imagine I'm sure. I would like to sit down with you and talk." Ken smiled. Sammy on the other hand crossed his arms with a satisfied smirk on his face. Ken Tsukino may have been fooled by Darien's excuse but Sammy knew better.

"Okay… just please give me a few seconds to pick up. It won't take long." Ken nodded and Darien calmly shut the door and rushed into his living room. "Katie, go hide in my room."

"Why? Who is it?" She looked at the door. "Is it the police because I'm legal." He rolled his eyes, it was hard to believe a girl in the same grade as he was, was so stupid. Serena was two years younger and could run circles around this girl.

"It doesn't matter who it is, just hide in my room." She glanced at the door, her mind obviously doing over time. With a resentful glare she put her bra on and began marching towards the door. "Katie!" Darien whispered harshly and grabbed her by the arm. "Don't you dare…"

"Dare do what? It's some girl isn't it? The next one on your list? You think I'm stupid? I'm in this for more than fun Mr." She tried to pull away but found herself unable. "Let go of me, now."

"It's not a girl." Darien said honestly in his most earnest voice. He was panicking, that much he was certain of, especially because he could faintly hear Sammy lamenting about how long it was taking to "pick up" his mess. "Shit, Katie, it's two guys who I really don't want to know you're here." Her anger flared then and she ripped her arm away from him.

"So, you're embarrassed to let people know you're with me? Unbelievable! Goodbye Darien… I'm glad this didn't happen, you're a real jackass!" She pulled her shirt on and marched to the door, and Darien's doom. As she pulled the wooden object open, ken and Katie looked at one another in shock. "M… Mr. Tsukino… I…"

"Katie…" Ken growled in a low tone and looked past her to Darien who stood in the hallway. If only he had told Ken he was tutoring the poor girl. He could have gotten away with that… maybe. "Go home Katie, you're father will be none too thrilled to hear about this."

"We didn't do anything, honest!" She squeaked. And looked back at Darien. "He's been tutoring me because… well, you know I need better grades for that scholarship." Darien held his breath, maybe she wasn't such an idiot. Ken looked like he might be considering it for a moment then Sammy spoke up.

"Oh for Christ's sake! Dad! You know why she's here, look, her shirt's on inside out, her hair's messy, and Darien just told us he was embarrassed for anyone to see his apartment messy, you know very well what's going on here." Ken nodded and looked at Katie sternly.

"My son's right. Go home Katie, I'll be speaking with your father later." Katie looked defeated as she walked past Ken Tsukino and down the hall towards the elevator. Ken and Sammy entered the apartment and glared at Darien with a homicidal glint. "So… you take my daughter's innocence and barely a day later you've got your hands on another young girl?" Ken's face was turning red with rage. A man so angry was capable of many things and Darien saw where this was going. "You no good son of a bitch! My little girl, your best friend… you just took advantage of her, is that it?"

Darien held up his hands as a sign of peace and shook his head back and forth. "No, that's not it at all! Mr. Tsukino, I respect Serena very much, as you said she's my best friend. I had a lapse in judgment. I apologize." Sammy sneered and stepped forward.

"Please! Stop lying, your teeth are going to fall out of your head. According to what I know and have pictures to prove… you've had a few… what did you say… lapses of judgment." Sammy held up his phone to display picture after picture of Darien in a café with different girls, often kissing them.

Ken looked on in horror as each picture displayed added to the severity of the situation. He balled his fists and closed his eyes to try and calm himself. "My daughter… has… clearly… loved you… for a very long time… and you…" Ken could speak no longer, his anger was too great. "I'm… I'm… going to KILL YOU!" Ken lunged forward, the usually kind man lashing out to protect the honor of his little girl. Each hit he went to make, Darien blocked or avoided. Ken didn't stop though, the realization that he was getting nowhere caused him to try harder, to fight harder. "You're… never going to see her again!" Ken screamed angrily.

This was perhaps the greatest mistake of Ken Tsukino's life. The statement had shocked Darien, the gravity of it causing him to stop his defensive moves. As a result, a punch landed square with his jaw and he felt the adrenaline rush into his veins. With one swift move Darien laid Ken out on the floor, the older man looking up through broken glasses with shock. Darien stood above him, breathing roughly, his dark blue eyes threatening with animalistic rage. Darien knelt down menacingly. "Threaten me again, go ahead."

"It's not a threat. You will never see her again. After this… my daughter's a minor, you're going to prison for rape. That's where you're going." Ken attempted to show dominance but in his current inferior position the effect was completely lost. Darien grabbed his elder by the neck and lifted him from the ground. Slamming him into the wall, Darien sneered and watched as blood slowly trickled down from Ken's now damaged nose.

"Get out of my apartment before I do something I regret." He released Ken and glared at Sammy. "Besides, you clearly don't know the statutory rape law in this state. Serena's sixteen, that of legal age." Ken's mouth about dropped open. He could hardly believe it. Darien knew the law well enough to know how to use it to his advantage. "I don't do stupid things Mr. Tsukino."

"You're still forbidden from seeing my daughter. I'll send her away if I have to. You are not to speak with her, or even look at her." Ken walked to the door angrily. "Come around my house again and I'll have you arrested." Darien watched Ken go then looked at Sammy who was grinning happily.

Sure enough, Serena wouldn't return his calls. If he called the house either Sammy or Ken would pick up. If Ilene did she would attempt to get Serena only to be thwarted by her husband. Serena hadn't come to school either. Darien was beginning to feel bad about the situation. He wanted to talk to her, needed to talk to her and so he snuck over to her house in the middle of the night. Moving over the lawn, between the shrubs he approached Serena's window and was shocked when Ken's angry voice sounded. In a manner of seconds the two men were on the front lawn physically fighting. Serena ran out of the house terrified. Darien would never forget the sound of her voice and the look on her face as she screamed. "Daddy! Daddy no! NO!" Of course, he wasn't sure if she was saying that to prevent Ken from hurting him, or if it was the other way around. The fight was finally broke up when the police arrived.

"Arrest him! He's trespassing on my property and he's assaulted me!" Ken said irately. The police nodded, immediately moving to Darien and forcefully cuffing him as they recited his rights.

"Daddy… no… please… don't… don't do this!" Serena rushed to her father and grabbed his arm. "Please! He was coming to speak with me because you won't let him… don't press charges!" Ken looked at his daughter then at Darien and back. "Daddy…" The police had paused, wondering if they needed to put the young man in the car or not.

"No, my decision stands. Arrest him." Ken's voice was like a gavel hitting a wooden disk. The single phrase sealed Darien's anger. He hated Ken Tsukino, hated Sammy Tsukino. The two of them had now tarnished his perfect record, not only that, they had upset Serena, kept her locked away like a caged animal.

~now~

Darien arrived at the Tsukino house and paused on the sidewalk. One more step and he would violate a permanent order to stay off of the Tsukino property without explicit permission. Before he could step any further, Ken emerged from the house, his arms crossed. "You shouldn't be here you slimly little bastard." Darien felt the rage rise within him.

"I'm only here to talk to her. Surely that's her decision?" Darien contained himself. Another confrontation would not be a wise move for him. Ken sneered and stalked across the lawn towards Darien.

"No, not at this point. My daughter is a victim of abuse and you know it. She needs help and that means she cannot make this decision on her own." Darien balled his fists and took a deep breath. He had never abused Serena a day in his life. He never would either. "Leave here before I call the police."

"I'm not on your property." Darien affirmed and looked up at the house. "SERENA!" He shouted at the house. He knew she heard him, something within him shifted, gave him a sliver of happiness.

A few moments later, the front door opened and Serena stepped out. She was wearing jeans and a light pink top and after not seeing her for two weeks she looked all the more beautiful. "Go home Darien." He could hear the strain in her voice as she spoke and he felt his heart stop a little.

"Not without talking to you first. Please? Let's just take a quick walk through the park. One stroll and then I'll go home." Ken shook his head furiously and glared at his daughter. Serena on the other hand, nodded her acceptance and stepped off the lawn and onto the sidewalk.

"One stroll." She asserted and began to walk ahead of Darien towards the park. "I'll be back in two hours Daddy, if not, send a search party." Darien quickly caught up to her and waited until they were out of earshot.

"Look, Serena… I…" He began to speak only to have her suddenly stop and turn to him. Her eyes held all of her emotions, some of them he didn't want to see there. Some of them terrified him.

"Remember Paris Darien?" He nodded. It was hard to forget. "Well, then you remember how happy I was. You know what I remember about Paris?" He swallowed and waited for her to continue. "I remember all of it, especially the river."

~Flashback~

Laughter could be heard, like a beautiful music box, the melodic sound bounced off the stone walls as Serena playfully rushed down the stairs next to the river. Darien rushed after her, a playful smile on his lips.

By the time Serena reached the bottom of the stairs Darien was right on her heels. A few more bounds and he had caught her by the hand. Twirling her about as if they were dancing Darien pulled her back to him and crushed his lips onto hers. Her hands slid up his muscular chest and into his thick black locks as their tongues gently battled for dominance.

The feeling of cold stone against her back made Serena gasp and arch her back, her lower half grinding into his in the process. "Dare! That's cold!" She protested and watched a devious smile spread over his face.

"You're fine." He chuckled and continued his assault. It was as if his hands were everywhere at once, eliciting slight moans from her perfectly formed lips. Every time she made a noise Darien felt himself being pushed closer and closer to the point of no return. She was addicting, truly she was, and here, along the bank of the Seine Darien felt happy.

Lifting her off the ground Darien leveled their pelvises. As if it were an automatic response, Serena wrapped her legs around his torso and felt the not-so-discreet evidence of his excitement pressing against her. "Dare…" She whispered through heavy eyelashes. He paused to hear what she had to say and instead hear a steady lapping of waves against the lower wall.

The sound of a boat horn sounded, followed by a series of whoops and hollers that alerted the two that they were not alone. "Whoo! Dude! Way to go! Hit that!" A bunch of young men shouted from the boat accompanied by vulgar animal noises that would only befit a rowdy strip bar.

"Why don't we go and eat dinner before heading back to the room?" Darien asked smoothly and kissed her one last time before pulling away from her and taking her hand. "Come on Meatball head, we can continue this later."

~now~

"What is it that you want me to say? Serena, I'm not sorry I slept with them. I am sorry that you found out. You weren't supposed to find out because I know how funny you are about this topic…" He sighed as she seemed to wilt a little.

"I don't know what I want you to say, but I do know that I want to feel like I did in Paris." She then turned from him and began to walk away. Darien felt as though she wanted him to do something in the moment. He knew what he wanted to do, he wanted to run to her and hold her in his arms forever.


	3. Broken Promises

Hey all, I hope you're enjoying this to some degree. Yes, to answer all complaints, Darien's an idiot and Serena's not a very strong character… right now. :) do not worry my friends, things will change soon enough. Oh, and… how do you all like the flashbacks… I'm rather fond of them myself. So yeah, let me know what you think of the flashbacks and the story with a **REVIEW!**

* * *

Broken Promises

Serena sat at her parents' breakfast table and felt the tension of what had happened the previous day. Everyone was silent as they ate and every now and then Serena would glance up to see Sammy carefully mulling something around. "Mom, Dad, I'm going to ask Anne to marry me."

"Oh! Sammy! That's wonderful!" Ilene gushed and dove across the table to hug her son. "Serena, isn't' that wonderful?" She prompted her daughter to say something. Serena nodded blankly as she returned her eyes to her eggs and pushed a morsel with her fork.

"Well my boy! I'm proud of you. Asking a woman to marry you is no small feat but I'm confident in you." Ken smiled and looked at his daughter. "Now if only you would meet a nice boy who would like to marry you." The table grew silent again, Ken's words touching on a sore subject. "If you would just get away from that narcissistic asshole…"

"Stop it Daddy… Sammy, I'm happy for you, congratulations." Serena stood and took her plate in her hands. "I'm finished, I'll excuse myself now." She took her plate to the sink, cleaned it, then put it in the dishwasher. "I'll be going home today. Thank you for letting me stay." She walked out of the dining room and rushed up to her room where she packed up the little bit of clothes she brought with her.

As she threw her clothes in the suitcase she felt tears on her cheeks. Oh how she hated feeling like this. Why was she suddenly getting so emotional over everything? She had to be crazy, something had snapped within her and now she had to fix it.

Closing the suitcase she grabbed the handle and lugged it downstairs. "Bye!" She called out and walked out of the house before anyone could chase her. She knew her mother would try and call her back into the house but she didn't belong there. Her childhood home had stopped being "home" long ago.

"Someone's in a blue mood." A masculine voice hit her ears as she reached the sidewalk. Pausing, she quickly wiped her tears away with her sleeves and turned to look at the person standing behind her. His blue eyes scanned her quickly as his lips drooped into a frown. "Care for some company Dumpling?"

"I don't mind." She smiled falsely and nodded. Stepping forward the quickly grabbed her bag and casually held it in his hand as he offered her his arm. "Oh… I don't think…"

"Serena,, just take my arm." He smiled aloofly and looked at her poignantly. "You know I don't bite." She chuckled and looped her hand through his arm as they continued walking.

The two walked on in a comfortable silence. Serena finally looked over at her companion and noticed he was looking at her. "Why are you here Seiya?" She asked suspiciously and paused.

"I'm here because I want to be. Someone I know used to be excited to see me." He laughed and put a hand behind his head to take hold of his long black hair. "You don't seem so peppy today… must be something with your 'best friend' eh?" Serena sighed and looked down at the sidewalk before answering.

"Look, Seiya, I don't expect you to understand anything about my relationship with Darien but I do expect that you respect it." She asked silently then held her breath for the inevitable sour tone.

"How can I respect it when I know you deserve so much more?" He turned to her and set her bag on the sidewalk. "Serena, you need to be loved, you need someone who truly cares for you and wants to have a life with you… he's not that person." Seiya paused and attempted to hold her gaze. "Serena… you need help."

"I know." She whispered brokenly and allowed Seiya to wrap his arms around her. His embraces didn't make her feel safe like Darien's did, but Seiya did have a caring warmth about him that soothed her. Allowing herself the freedom of being comforted she leaned into him, pressing her face into his chest she sobbed lightly.

The two stood there for a while, he simply allowing her to cry and she letting him comfort her. Seiya looked around critically. He knew Darien's tendency to suddenly show up and cause trouble. Instead of seeing Darien, he saw the group of four males looking on with concern. A feeling of anger washed over him as he thought about them. They were supposed to be Serena's friends and they stood back and watched Darien treat her like a rug. "We should get you home Serena."

"No… I mean… I can make it home on my own. Thank you for letting me cry on your shoulder for a while Seiya; I feel better, I really do." She pulled away and wiped the tears from her eyes. "I'm okay now. I just needed that."

He frowned as she went to pick up her bag again. "No really, let me walk you home. I insist." He grabbed her bag and looked at the group of men staring at them. "I promise you, I'll walk you to your door then I'll go my own way." She thought about it for a moment then nodded. Allowing him to take her bag they walked to her house in silence side by side. "How's the music coming? I know you have a kick-off concert coming up here soon."

"Oh… the music's great as always, I have a few rock songs, one or two ballads, some pop… you know, the usual variety." She laughed casually. "I can't wait to go on tour, everything is… better when we're touring. More to think about." She smiled softly and looked up at Seiya who was gazing at her steadily.

"You know… you… you look different to me." He smiled. "Somehow more beautiful." She blushed and paused at the walkway to her house. Noticing Darien's car in her driveway she sighed.

"Yeah well, here I go. I think it would be in your best interest to disappear right about now." She added while motioning to the black Audi R-Zero in the driveway. "Looks like he means business today. He doesn't drive the 'concept car' unless he's in a mood that needs lightening." They two looked at the car and Seiya finally nodded.

"If it makes this easier for you… fine… just… call if you need anything?" Seiya handed her the bag and smiled. With a quick hug they parted ways. Serena walked to the door and opened it slowly to see Darien sitting on her couch looking through the various sheets of music she had recently written.

"I hope you don't mind, I let myself in." He said flatly as his eyes scanned the piece of paper in his hands. "I brought over some Chinese, ice cream, and a movie." After some time of silence he finally turned to her and stared for a brief moment. "What's the matter?"

Serena seemed to come out of the trance she was in and blinked. Finding her tears wet she angrily marched to her room and threw her bag on her bed. _What's going on with me?_ She bitterly asked herself. Even for being upset her behavior was off… way, way off. She stared at herself in the mirror and wondered why she was so upset for no reason.

Behind her, Darien stepped into the room and gazed at her silently. She had been acting weird and he didn't know what to do about it. She was looking at herself with such hatred and confusion it scared him. Suddenly her eyes shifted to him and he felt his breath hitch. "Sammy's getting married." She said flatly.

All things considered he hadn't expected her to make such an announcement at a time like this. "Good for him." Darien shrugged and stepped towards her. "What does this have to do with the way you're feeling?"

"I think I'm a little jealous. I mean… he's younger than me and getting married. It's… upsetting… don't you think?" Darien pondered the question then shook his head from side to side. "I think it is… plus, I'll need a date to the wedding."

"No. I'm not going." Darien immediately protested, knowing the next question. "I hate that little prick and I'm not going to go to celebrate him ruining some poor woman's life." Serena turned to him knowingly and raised an eyebrow.

"Fine, I'll ask Seiya to go with me." She saw anger in Darien's eyes and smirked. "Well, since you're so unwilling to do me this small favor…" Darien held up his hand to stop her as he thought about it. She knew she had him. He would have to say yes if he didn't want her near Seiya.

"I'll go." He sighed and looked at her. "If he starts anything though I'll beat him in front of all his guests too… then he'll spend his honeymoon in a hospital." Serena rolled her eyes as Darien stepped up to her then suddenly clenched his jaw. "Why do you smell so funny?"

"What?" She looked at him with surprise then remembered she was just crying in Seiya's arms. "I don't know Darien. Honestly, why do you even care?" She challenged as he balled his fists.

"I don't like it whatever it is." He seemed to sniff her then turned his back to her. "Tell you what, I won't make a fuss about it if you take a shower then come and relax with me on the couch. No tears, no anger, just you and me. Deal?" He asked over his shoulder.

"Deal." She nodded and turned towards her bathroom. Darien watched her go then quickly walked back into the living room and gathered the music he had hurriedly grabbed off of her composing table. He knew very well why she smelled like another man. More specifically Seiya. The guys had called to tell him about her little crying fit and he'd immediately took action. He rushed to get her favorite Chinese food, her favorite ice cream, and a movie. He'd be damned if he was going to let Seiya worm his way into her affections. He wasn't going to let Seiya use her.

~Flashback~

"Oh, hey! You're Darien Shields right?" Darien had been sitting in a bar happily flirting with a rather attractive red head when the younger man walked up to him. He turned with an annoyed smile and nodded. "Hey that's great! I wanted to talk to you. I'm Seiya, the lead of the band opening for you tomorrow." Seiya looked at the girl who looked at Darien then stood up. As she left Seiya sat down and ordered a glass of whiskey. "Eh, you don't need her anyway. Let's face it, the girl's been around the block a few times and you can do better."

"I'm sorry… why do you want to talk to me?" Darien rolled his eyes and watched as the younger musician gulped down his drink and smirked. As he turned his blue eyes on Darien Seiya chuckled and set the glass back down.

"What's the story with Serena Tsukino? I know the two of you are buddy buddy." Seiya motioned for another drink then took it happily in his hands. "I mean is she… you know?" Darien felt distain for this young man running through him. "You know, I've always admired you. I've read all about your… social life… and I'm really… impressed. You must get as bored and restless as I do. Let me ask you something though. How do you do it? How do you manage to get so many women when they all know you're only in their bed for a night?"

"I'm just that good. Now let me ask you something. Why would you even ask about Serena? You ought to know she's not interested in dating anyone." Seiya scanned him for a moment then laughed. Something about that laugh unsettled Darien.

"So… it's like that is it? Well, congratulations Darien. I knew you two had chemistry on stage but I didn't know that extended behind closed doors. One man to another… is she good?" Darien narrowed his eyes at Seiya and stood up. "Whoa, whoa, hey now… no need to run off. I'm just asking because frankly, I'm tired of the normal chicks around here. I want to have a relationship with someone a bit more intriguing than most. Serena's the only I can think of who might not bore me… though I can't guarantee it. I mean, if you're bored with her then I probably would be too. She must not be as incredible as she seems."

"Fuck you. Stay away from Serena. I could never get bored with her and for you to question how amazing she is… well, it's proof that you don't deserve her." Darien had snapped and walked out of the bar that night.

~Now~

Seiya had managed to appear all sweet and innocent, as if he was some sort of angel or savior. Serena fell for it. If it weren't for him barging in on them that one night Seiya would have gotten what he wanted and could have hurt Serena deeply.

He hadn't bothered to tell Serena about Seiya. She would think it was a lie to keep her away from him so instead, he opted to be the bad guy. He would sabotage them as much as possible to keep her safe.

She finally walked into the living room wearing her typical shorts and a tank top with out a bra. She was so tantalizingly gorgeous and yet at the moment he was content in just looking at her. "Here." He patted the couch beside him then held out his arms for her. She stood for a moment then reluctantly sat next to him on the couch. "Okay, Kung Pao Chicken for you and Sweet and sour for me." He smiled and handed her a Chinese take out box.

"Thank you… um… Dare… listen to me for a moment okay?" He nodded and looked into her eyes. "It's really important to me for you to go to my brother's wedding with me okay? I'm going to be really upset if you ditch me. Understand?" She looked at him with such warning in her eyes that he knew he had no choice but to agree.

"Okay Serena… I promise. I'll go with you. You can trust me." He smiled and reached for the remote. "Can we watch our movie now?" She nodded and leaned against him as he pushed the play button. As they watched the movie they felt all their troubles fall away. Movies tend to do that to people, when you immerse yourself in a story that's not your own you become at peace with the world.

By the time the movie ended, Darien looked down at the now sleeping form of Serena and smiled. She was so beautiful, and so very precious. Turning the TV off he carefully moved her and lifted her from the couch. Standing with her in his arms, sleeping calmly he felt different. Felt the need to protect her, to stay next to her.

One was certain, he could feel something changing between them, maybe something already had. Their dynamic had changed, it explained her behavior lately. They had morphed from the comfortable stage they had been in to something different, something… he didn't know what.

He did know that it scared him. He was terrified of what they had become, and what they were heading towards. He couldn't let whatever this was… to progress. He couldn't let her depend on him so much.

Laying her in bed he lay next to her and pull her against him to try and calm his nerves. He would think more about this in the morning because he couldn't do it now. Settling beside her he closed his eyes and waited for sleep. "Goodnight Serena."

The next morning Darien awoke to the sound of the phone ringing then Serena's tired voice. "Hello?" She paused and seemed to listen to the person on the phone. "Really? So… soon?" Her eyes glazed over with sadness then she widened them in surprise. "What? But… Mom… I don't even… I don't know her!" Darien propped himself up to look into Serena's eyes and saw the resentful glimmer in them. "Fine… whatever. You can tell Daddy and Sammy that Darien's coming with me." She then hung up the phone and snorted her disdain for something. "Well, Sammy's getting married in a month. Talk about fast tracking this wedding. To add to it, Anne wants me to perform at the wedding." She threw the blankets off of her then sighed. "So… a month from now. I hope you can condition yourself to be pleasant by then." She then stood and walked to the bathroom.

Darien chuckled and lay back in the bed. One month from now he'd be attending Sammy Tsukino's wedding. Who would have thought? Then, he might actually perform with Serena. That would be a sight all right; one that no one would ever forget.

* * *

Serena sat in her living room with her hands folded in her lap. The day had come, Sammy's wedding. She glanced at the clock with fear, it was two in the afternoon, the wedding started at four and Darien should have been over an hour ago. Clenching her fists together she breathed steadily and closed her eyes. This was going to be a disaster… what was she thinking?

She felt tears tickling her eyes and quickly wiped them away. "None of that. You're not sad and you know it." She snapped to herself and grabbed her cell phone. She had called Darien eight times already and he had yet to contact her. "Please… don't do this to me…" She begged out loud and wondered if he was truly going to skip out on her.

Another hour and three more calls and Serena found herself at the point of disbelief. He promised her he'd attend the wedding. They had a performance to do even. Specially composed too. Taking a deep breath she stood and grabbed the black clutch that matched the black cocktail dress she wore. She was actually going alone. To go to any wedding alone was embarrassing, but to go to this wedding alone, after she had fought for Darien to attend. Well, she felt the last little bit of hope melt away. The feeling was replaced with devastation. She was alone, truly alone. After everything she'd done for him, after everything they'd been together. He couldn't do this for her and she knew… he'd never be there for her.

Picking up her phone she dialed Seiya's number and closed her eyes to prevent the tears from escaping them. When he picked up he sounded so happy to hear from her. "Seiya… I need a favor… how fast can you be dressed to go to a wedding?"

"How fast do you need me to dress?" She could hear the triumphant smile in his tone and shook her head. "I'll be ready by the time you get here if that's the answer you're looking for."

"Okay, I'll be right over to get you." She smiled and rushed out the door. She had little time to get there but she could make it. Seiya was on the way to the church. He was out the door and in the car the moment she pulled up; he wore a thrilled smile. "It's my brother's wedding and my date couldn't… attend… will you read these lyrics over for me. I have to give performance and I find myself without a partner." She handed him the lyrics and sheet music to the song she and Darien had composed. (AN: This is fromt eh Lion King 2. Look it up if you've never heard it.)

In a perfect world  
One we've never known  
We would never need to face the world alone

They can have the world  
We'll create our own  
I may not be brave or strong or smart  
But some where in my secret heart

I know  
Love will find a way  
Any where we go  
I'm home  
If you are there beside me

Like dark turning into day  
Some how we'll come through  
Now that I've found you  
Love will find a way

I was so afraid  
Now I realize  
Love is never wrong  
And so it never dies

There's a perfect world  
Shining in your eyes

KIARA and KOVU:  
And if only they could feel it too  
The happiness I feel with you

They'd know  
Love will find a way  
Any where we go  
we're home  
If we are there together

Like dark turning into day  
Some how we'll come through  
Now that I've found you  
Love will find a way

"I can do this, no problem." Seiya smiled. "You two wrote this together?" He asked and smirked. "Interesting… so Darien can actually write about things he doesn't understand?" Serena glanced over at Seiya and sighed. "Sorry. Couldn't help it."

"Try." She snapped and fixed her eyes on the road. They continued and finally arrived. As they stepped out of the car and walked into the church Ken smiled broadly and elbowed Sammy who turned and smirked. "I'm here on time." She smiled.

"I see that. Who's your friend? I thought you were bringing someone else?" Ken smiled as Ilene appeared and frowned. Serena simply stood there for a moment and sighed as Seiya stepped forward.

"Name's Seiya Kou. Nice to meet you sir." Seiya shook Ken's hand then Sammy's and Ilene's as well. "I'm your daughter's date this evening as well as her singing partner. Mr. Shields couldn't make it this evening but don't worry, I'm more than qualified to fill in for him." Ken smiled wholly and looked at his daughter with approval.

"Well, go on in kids. We're about to get started." Ilene offered and looked at her daughter carefully. Serena was upset about something… very upset. As for the character on her daughter's arm… she didn't like him.

Serena and Seiya took their seats and waited for the ceremony to begin. "Hey… thank you for bringing me. This means a lot to me." Seiya whispered to his date and squeezed her hand.

"Look, Seiya… I thank you for coming, I really do but… this doesn't mean we're dating." She said silently as a bridesmaid walked by. "Really, Darien and I are working things out and… well… things are going to change." Seiya looked at her as if she were foreign and snorted lightly. Ignoring his discontent Serena watched the procession and witnessed her brother say I do to Anne, an attractive brunette with radiant brown eyes.

* * *

Darien walked happily into the arcade with a smile and a bounce in his step. As he approached the counter he noticed something off. Andrew was glaring at him. "Hey… what's going on?" He asked the fuming blonde.

"Wh… are you serious? Darien! Don't act like you don't know what's going on." Andrew shouted angrily. "You are so low! So incredibly…" Andrew stopped to catch his breath and calm himself. "You screwed up… majorly screwed up." Darien looked at Andrew with a raised eyebrow then glanced over at the table where everyone was sitting. They were all glaring at him, girls and guys alike. "I can't believe it Darien. Of all the things… the one thing I could count on you for was to keep your word."

"Okay… what's going on?" Darien finally asked and looked around. Lita was rising from the booth while Nephrite attempted to restrain her. Andrew shook his head and looked at his friend sadly.

"Sammy's wedding was yesterday. Serena called and called you, we called you, no one could find you. She wound up going with Seiya." Darien froze. The wedding. He thought about it carefully and shook his head. No, that couldn't be right. The wedding was next weekend. "You ditched her after you promised… all because you don't like the guy?"

"No… that's not it… it's next weekend. Not…" Darien let his words drop off as he realized he was wrong. He had missed it. He had promised her, and he'd failed. Miserably failed. "I have to go." Darien quickly stood to leave.

"Don't bother Dare. She's leaving… she won't stay, we've tried. Apparently… well… I guess you'll find out." Andrew's words chilled Darien to the core. He had to go over there. Had to stop her form leaving.


	4. Family

Okay, I hope you like this one. Letme know okay. Oh, and hey, any of you Fringe fans? If so, what do you think of me writing a fringe fic? Anyway, let me know if you like this with a **REVIEW**!

* * *

Family

Darien rushed over to Serena's house. How was he going to explain this? How was he going to make this better? He made it to her house then heard shouting and stopped. Ducking to the side of the house unnoticed he listened. "You're a Goddamned idiot Serena! You know that? I've been trying for a long time to get you to leave him and you let this happen? You can't seem to get things right can you?"

"I'm sorry Daddy!" She cried. "Daddy… I really need you right now… I don't know what to do! I thought everything was going fine then Darien didn't show up and… just… wait!" Darien heard footsteps as Ken came into view. He was stalking down the driveway angrily and Serena rushed after him. "Daddy wait!" She grabbed his arm desperately. Ken pulled himself from her and glared at her. "Please…"

"You deserve everything you're getting. What did you expect? That young man was perfectly nice, it was clear he liked you and I'm sure you were just stringing him along. Besides, with the way you let Darien treat you I'm not surprised at all. I'm ashamed of you Serena. I didn't raise my little girl to be the person you are today." Darien felt rage engulf him as Ken turned his back to his daughter and marched away. Serena, alone and obviously upset slowly sunk to the ground, her face in her hands crying.

Darien left his hiding place and walked over to Serena briskly. Something was wrong, something was very wrong. "Serena?" He asked and stepped back as she snapped her head up and glared at him. He gasp as he looked at her, her beautiful face was tear streaked, her eyes red and swollen. The biggest surprise was the bruise on her cheek, the large black bruise that looked like a person's hand. "W… what happened?" He knelt down to touch her and she scrambled away from him, the anger and hatred evident in her eyes.

"Where were you?" She shot angrily. He gulped down his answer. "You were out with some girl weren't you? You ditched me for some girl didn't you?" He didn't have to answer, the guilt in his eyes said everything. "I trusted you Darien… I needed you yesterday and you… betrayed me."

"Serena… I'm sorry… I honestly thought it was next weekend I really did… but… what happened? Why do you have a bruise on your face? Why was your dad here?" He asked one question after another until she stood and began to walk to the house. "Tell me what's going on!"

"You didn't show up… you left me alone, after I fought for you. I defended you and you made me believe everything was going to be fine." She shouted and stomped her foot. "So… I had no choice but to call Seiya. We went to the wedding and everything was fine. We sang the song and afterwards Seiya was convincing me to leave you. He was really trying… when I insisted against it he started drinking. Heavily drinking. I had to practically carry him out of the reception hall because he was getting a little mouthy." Darien could picture the scene and felt bad immediately. "I took him home, and the moment I got him in the door he started to get frisky with me and trying to kiss me. I started to leave and that's when he smacked me. He hit me so hard I was on the floor and…" She stopped and inhaled sharply. "You didn't show up." The words seemed to echo between them. "I don't think he knows… what happened. I haven't talked to him…" She looked at the ground. "He was so drunk... He came to is senses just before… but… he… when he moved away from me it was like… like I was… I don't know. Like a whore or something."

Darien felt angry, sad, devastated, and so much more. Too much to process any one feeling. "Serena…" He whispered and stepped toward her only to have her step back. "I'm… sorry… I…"

"Please don't. I'm leaving. I can't be here any longer… I'm sorry. I just can't be with you anymore because I'm tired of being… used." She held out her hand. "I want my key back." Darien looked at her hand and felt himself tearing up. He truly had messed up. He wasn't there for her when he said he'd be, he wasn't there and so she turned to Seiya for help only to wind up beaten and nearly… He closed his eyes to try and block out the image of her struggling to get away from Seiya. She had clearly fought to get away and Seiya, being a drunken idiot, had almost forced himself on her. "It doesn't matter… I'm leaving tomorrow."

"Don't leave." Darien looked into her eyes desperately. "Serena… don't… don't leave." She shook her head and sighed. "I'll never leave your side again. Serena, just don't leave. Please?" She stared at the ground. "Let me make it up to you, I can make it up to you. I can…"

"What? Turn back the clock? Show up yesterday when you were supposed to? Stop me from calling Seiya? Stop him from almost raping me? Beating me? Well, you can't make it up to me. The only way you could do that is to give me back my innocence. Turn the clock back to that first time and stop me from making the most horrible decision of my life." She said sadly. "I've suffered too much from you and… I have more responsibility than to stay and let you ruin the rest of my life."

"You don't mean that." Darien said sadly, following her towards the house. "Serena, tell me you don't mean that… Meatball head?" She simply looked at him and stepped into the house. "Don't close the door." He prompted as she closed her eyes. "Don't do this."

"I'm sorry Darien… Goodbye." She closed the door and he heard the lock turn. He stared at the door, knowing he could unlock it but at the same time, knowing that he couldn't. He felt empty, broken. As if… she had stabbed him in the chest. It hurt to hear the words come from her.

Turning from the door he walked down the driveway and took a deep breath. The one thing he knew he had to do was to go and confront Seiya. Serena obviously forgave him, but Darien couldn't. He'd done many things over the years but he had never come as close to forcing a woman to have sex with him like Seiya.

Marching to Seiya's apartment he pounded on the door. Waiting patiently for a few moments the door opened and Seiya stood in the doorway. "I knew you'd come." He stated plainly. "Is she… is she okay?" He asked hesitantly. "I want you to know that I would never have done that if… I mean… she told me about you two and… I was jealous. I started drinking and the next thing I knew… I woke up here… with… these… memories…" Darien stared at Seiya with shock. "I'm so jealous that you and her… that she loves you that much. Even after… everything. I imagine you came over here to beat the hell out of me right?"

"I… she's leaving me Seiya. I came over here to blame you but… I don't think I can do that. If I had been there. She wouldn't have gone with you, you wouldn't have been drunk, and you wouldn't have done… what you did. I only thank your for having the sense not to finish what you began, but… Look me in the eyes… and tell me you honestly didn't mean to do what you did." Darien asked. Seiya complied and Darien nodded. Seiya braced himself and Darien laid him out easily with one punch. Seiya did deserve more but in the moment, Darien felt too guilty.

By the time Darien made it back to Serena's house she was gone. The house was silent and a note was on the door. Taking it in his hands he read it silently to himself:

Dear Darien,

I'm sorry but I have to run. I knew you'd come back. I know that everyone will try to stop me so I've left. The music I promised you is on the table and maybe one day you'll look back on it and remember us. I always will. I know that. Know that I love you ever so much and it is for that reason, I may never see you again. Goodbye, and tell the girls I forgive them.

Love,

Serena

Darien stared at the paper and felt fear envelope him. She couldn't have left so quickly! He rushed into the house shouting her name. He quickly reached for his phone and dialed her number. A buzzing sound on the table made his heart sink. She was gone, truly gone. She left her phone there and simply disappeared.

As he stood there he heard movement behind him and the girls rushed into the house calling Serena's name. They searched everywhere and finally returned to where Darien stood. "This is all your fault!" Raye screamed at him as Mina held her back. "We're ruined! The band's nothing without her!" Raye added. "All because you just couldn't keep it in your pants! You just wanted to be stupid and act like you didn't care. Well… I guess mission accomplished!"

He had always promised to never love anyone, but what he failed to realize, was that he loved her. He loved her deeply and he wanted her to be with him, forever. "I'm so stupid." He breathed and actually let a tear fall from his eye. "I have to go after her. Find her… I won't let her…"

"We won't find her now. She'll hide, we're never going to see her again." Lita snapped and crossed her arms. "Let's face it though… we're all to blame here. We made her run." Everyone nodded and frowned. The group stood together, wondering about the future. What was Serena going to do? Where would she go? What would they do now?

"How could I have been so stupid… so blind?" Darien asked the group suddenly. "Ken was right. I've abused her terribly haven't I?" The girls nodded vigorously and sighed. "Well… I won't be stupid anymore. I'm going to get her back. She may run from us but she can't run from everything. Music is her life, you all know that… she'll never abandon music and maybe, that's how we can get her back."

"Darien. Come on. The only reason we're good at all is because of her. She wrote and composed everything. She is everything!" Raye growled. "I mean whoop dee, every now and then we'd write some lyrics but it was her who did it. She was the one who pulled it all together." Darien thought about Raye's words and smiled.

"Raye. Come on, where's that fiery determination? We can write songs. All of us together? Come on, let's call her back to us." The girls all looked at one another before Amy stepped forward.

"I'm not so sure I want her to come back." She stared at the ground. "Think about it. Why would we want her to come back when she's clearly unhappy with her life? What would truly change? You certainly won't." She looked at Darien pointedly. "I think… we should let her go." The collective simply considered her words then all looked at Darien whose face was beat red.

"Fine, give up. I won't. If there's one thing she's taught me over the years it's that you never give up. I'm going to write some songs that will tell her how I feel. Songs that will let her know I've realized the err of my ways." He looked from one person to the next as they each stared at him with doubt written on their face.

"Oh please Darien! If I took my top off right now and told you I was horny you'd fall over yourself to screw me." Raye rolled her eyes. He smirked and walked up to her, his chest millimeters from touching hers.

"Raye, don't flatter yourself." He whispered in her ear and turned on his heels. "I'll do it alone if I have to. Andrew will help me." He began to walk out as Amy cleared her throat to get his attention. "What?"

"Andrew… went with her." She looked at the ground. "We watched him leave then… Lizzy told us he had left with Serena and put her in charge of the arcade." Darien felt an overwhelming sense of anger and betrayal rip through him then realized… he might be able to contact Andrew. Serena may have severed all ties but that didn't mean Andrew had. "That's why we rushed over here."

Darien nodded and walked out of the house and dialed Andrew's number. He sighed as it went to voicemail. "Hey, this is Andrew's phone. If you're looking for me, best just leave a message and let me get back to you. If you're looking for Serena… leave me a message and I'll see what I can do." Darien smiled happily. Andrew was still a great friend. He'd gone with Serena to be a channel of communication.

The ever so annoying beep sounded and Darien found himself, for a moment, unable to talk. "Um… Andrew… hey, it's me. Call me back when you can okay?" He then clicked his phone off and gripped it in his hand. All he could do now was wait.

* * *

Andrew held Serena's hand tightly as the plane's landing gear touched down on the runway. As the plane bussed it's way to the terminal Serena released her friend's hand and blushed. "Sorry." She mumbled and looked out the window. "I've never liked landings or take-offs. Darien always said… well, never mind what he said." Andrew nodded and smiled slightly.

"Attention s'il vous plate…" Serena heard the beginning of the de-boarding announcement and felt herself tune it out. Andrew looked like he was straining to pay attention and she found it a bit amusing.

"You're sure your friends won't mind that I'm here?" He suddenly ask her, his green eyes full of worry. "I mean… they're sort of… feminists aren't they?" Serena laughed and looked at him fondly. Poor Andrew, always a worry-wart.

"Feminists don't hate men Andrew." She shook her head and stood up. "I'm sure they'll feel better that you're here." Andrew shrugged and helped Serena with her bags. As they stepped off the plane and into the droves of Parisians Andrew held her hand firmly. She searched through the crowd and spotted the two people she was looking for. "There! Amara, Michelle!" She called and waved enthusiastically.

"Serena!" Michelle called happily and pulled Amara over. "You look wonderful! Doesn't she dear?" The aqua haired woman prompted her partner who was currently examining Andrew. The tall blonde-haired woman's green eyes scanned him critically then finally moved onto Serena with a softer gleam.

"Yes, you do look wonderful. You're friend looks nice enough too." She added in a somewhat masculine tone. Andrew looked from one woman to the next in amazement. He didn't want to stare but he had never met a lesbian before and the idea intrigued him. "He's a bit wet behind the ears though." She added with a smirk.

"Hey… I… um… sorry." He looked down then sighed. Serena smiled and began to pull him to the luggage carousel. Everyone waited for their bags and once Andrew and Serena procured theirs they smiled and waited for Amara and Michelle to lead the way out.

"Now… we managed to rent you an apartment in the city, it's large considering the space available, of course it comes at a high price being on Champs Elysee." Serena nodded and wondered what the new apartment would look like.

"Two bedrooms and a study that could be used as a bedroom if need be." Amara added and drove her sports car easily down the road. "There's parking but I suggest you forgo the car and simply stay to the Metro." Serena nodded already knowing these facts. "How long do you… plan on staying in the city?"

"I don't know." Serena sighed and looked at Andrew who smiled his support. "Long enough to let go. Andrew may go back before that, he's really here for emotional support… you know?" She asked her friends who nodded knowingly.

"I'm just glad you're away from that abusive bastard." Amara smiled happily. "This is the smartest thing you've done so far." Serena laughed lightly then quieted and admired the scenery. Darien had promised her they would stay in Paris for a few months some time. She had always hoped but something always came in the way, mainly the language barrier between him and Parisian women. It's hard to seduce someone you don't know how to talk to.

"Yeah… the smartest." She looked down at her folded hands and sighed as Andrew took a hold of one supportively. "Certainly not the easiest." He squeezed and lifted her chin with his other hand. His happy eyes made her smile. If there was anyone who was going to hold her hand through this, it would be Andrew.

* * *

Darien listened to the track he had just recorded and smiled. The song was perfect, absolutely perfect. When Serena heard it she would be so happy. Andrew had called to tell him Serena was safe. Darien had tried to get Andrew to tell him where she was but the blonde was insistent and wouldn't tell the secret. "I'm not helping you that much Dare. You know how I feel about her, I care deeply and frankly, I plan to stay with her." Andrew had said and hung up the phone. It was killing Darien that he had no idea where she was or what she was doing every moment of her day. She was such a part of his life that had just… vanished.

He had been through this once before when she went away to Julliard. The difference was that she communicated with him then. She called every day to tell him how things were going. She had been so happy about her classes and her skill.

"Sir?" The technician said with an annoyed tone. "Is this how you want it?" Darien numbly nodded and sighed. "Okay then… I'll send it out. Always a pleasure to do business with you." The man shook Darien's hand and turned to walk out of the room.

Biting his lip Darien wondered what Serena would do when she heard the song. Would she call him? No, probably not. He didn't deserve a call. He didn't deserve anything from her. Amy was right. She was better off where she was, away from him, and out of his reach.

Then there was Andrew, a man he had trusted for years. Andrew was his second closest friend and the blonde had run off with his Serena. Serena had turned to Andrew and run. Not that he blamed her for wanting to do so. She certainly deserved more than he had given her and Andrew could certainly offer more.

Darien shook his head. Andrew, oh, he'd known, he'd seen the longing sparkle in Andrew's eyes when Serena was around. He'd seen it and knew, that Andrew would never act on it. Of course now, it was Andrew who was with Serena. The thought brought anger into his mind, what if the two had been having some sort of relationship? What if she was getting upset recently because Andrew was demanding more of her?

Growling dangerously Darien marched out of the recording studio and to Serena's parents house. Ilene would know. Ilene knew everything about her daughter. As if the woman knew he wanted to talk to her, the door opened and Ilene appeared before he reached the house. "Can we talk?" He asked her hesitantly, restraining his paranoid anger.

"I think we should." Ilene nodded and stepped aside to allow him in the house. He nodded and walked inside, the memories he had in this house made him smile. "I'm not going to pretend that I'm not furious with you because I very much am."

Darien turned to look at the woman who had her hands on her hips and saw a warning in her eyes. "Mrs. Tsukino… I honestly intended to go to Sammy's wedding. I had the wrong date in my mind. Truly, I am sorry." He shook his head and stared at the carpet. "I mean, I've done some pretty crappy things to her but never broken a promise. I suppose I deserve this though." He grew silent and, after a while he looked back up at Ilene who had a look of pure disbelief on her face. "What?"

"You… you think she left because you didn't go to the wedding?" Ilene bit her lip and walked slowly into the living room where she slowly slide into her favorite chair. "Oh… my poor…" She put her hands over her mouth and shut her eyes.

Feeling completely lost, Darien stood in the doorway waiting for her to say something, to fill him in on what had gone wrong. If it wasn't the wedding then what was it? "Ilene… what's going on?"

"I can't… oh… I can't tell you!" She shook slightly. "There's a reason why… It wasn't just the wedding. I guess that was just the last little piece of the puzzle but… Darien, I don't think… I don't think my little girl's ever coming back." She shook her head. Coming from Ilene, the statement seemed final somehow. As if for a mother to admit such a thing… made it absolute. "My husband said terrible things to her… not understanding… oh…"

"Ilene! What the hell is going on? If she didn't leave because of the wedding then why?" Ilene simply sat in the chair shaking her head. "Tell me why so I can fix this!" He shouted a little too harshly. The poor woman practically jumped out of her skin then started shaking like a Chihuahua. "I'm sorry." He apologized and knelt in front of her. "Look, I've been an idiot but I love your daughter. I do… and… I need her. So please, tell me what I've done and help me get her back."

Ilene bit her lip and looked past him, her eyes fixed on something behind him. Knowingly, Darien sighed and turned to face Ken who stood with his face twisted with anger and disgust. "Get out of my house!" Ken shouted. "You are not welcome here!"

"Ken. He doesn't know." Ilene stood defensively. "She didn't tell him." Ken seemed to huff as if to say he figured as much. "Ken… darling… he's here for our help." Ilene offered and put a hand on Darien's shoulder. "Regardless of your feelings towards him don't you think we owe it to our daughter to at least try and fix this?"

"I don't have a daughter." Ken affirmed and glared at Darien. "He made sure of that." Darien felt himself getting angry and tensing. Ilene's hand moved gently in a petting fashion on his shoulder as if to calm him.

"How can you say that about your own daughter? How can you just… abandon her?" Darien questioned angrily. Whatever was going on had to be serious. Ken Tsukino loved his daughter and was a devoted family man, he would never do this without cause.

As Ken stepped forward menacingly Darien could hear Ilene's hair swooshing back and forth as she shook her head back and forth. "He wants to know Ilene. I'm going to tell him." Ken then smirked and shook his head. "Serena has made many bad decisions but now she's embarrassed this family. She brought that nice young man to the wedding and he proceeded to get drunk and carry on about how you knocked her up."

Darien felt as if a ton of bricks had hit him. Suddenly it all made sense. Her mood swings, her sudden demand for him to be hers alone, even his need to keep her closer to him. He faintly heard Ilene gasp then heard her calling his name. He had fallen back, into the chair and sat staring blankly ahead.

Serena was pregnant. His meatball head was pregnant and he was the father. He was going to be a father! Then another train of thought hit him. She hadn't told him. She had left, vowing to never see him again and yet… he couldn't let her do this. "Darien!" Ilene's voice pulled him from his trance, her face was only inches from his, her hands on his cheeks. "Darien? Do you hear me? Ken! Stop laughing!" She shouted throwing an angry statement over her shoulder.

"I… I have to go." Darien stood and looked at Ilene with a soft smile. "It's okay. I'm going to get her back, and everything will be okay." He began to walk to the door, a new sense of joy filling him. He was going to be a father, he was going to have a family of his own. A true family, finally.

In a few seconds his life had completely changed. His past didn't matter, the fact that he had promised himself not to love her, didn't matter. He did love her, that he knew above all else. The other thing he knew, was that he wanted this. He wanted a family. A true family.

The challenge was to get Serena back. He had to find her and convince her to come home. To come back to him and their new future. Oh, the plans he made in his mind. He would bring her home, put a ring on her finger and make her his alone. He would never take her for granted again and when their little one came into this world he would be the best father that ever walked the planet. It was a lofty goal, but one he was determined to meet.


	5. Visiting

Hey all! So, here's another chapter... I know, I know, it's been a while. Bad me. Just letting you know though… there's quite a bit of French in this so if you need to look it up to understand it (or you could be like Darien and go at it blind) you can go to freetraslation(dot)com. It's easy, just cut and paste my words.

Don't forget to **REVIEW!!!**

* * *

Visiting

Andrew stared at his phone as the caller ID flashed "Darien" for the third time that week. A seriously placed message told him that Ken had told the dark-haired Adonis the news. Serena was pregnant, four months to be exact. She had purposefully not told Darien the news because she wanted to know if things had changed between them. When Darien hadn't come to the wedding she knew. She couldn't rely on him.

"Why do you keep looking at your phone?" Serena curiously asked, her arm around his as they walked down the road… no… la rue as the French would say. "Is it some girl?" She asked half-heartedly.

"I'm not Darien." Andrew said flatly and shoved the phone back into his pocket. She seemed to pause at the statement and look at him with injured eyes. There was that look again, the one that said she'd never get over him. The one that told Andrew he wasn't in a relationship with her.

"It's him isn't it?" She asked sadly, her voice full of uncertainty. "You can talk to him you know? I don't mind. You two were pretty close." She removed her arm from him and stared into his green eyes, her blue ones full of pain. "Go ahead… answer it."

"Serena… look… he knows." Her eyes widened in fear then worry finally followed by betrayal. "I didn't tell him. Your dad did. Rather unceremoniously I might add." She looked at the sidewalk, guilt written on her face. Darien wasn't supposed to find out, ever.

"Give me the phone." Serena reluctantly held out her hand and sighed. "I guess it's time to talk to him." Andrew nodded and handed her the phone, it was still ringing and so, taking a deep breath she answered.

"Hello? Andrew? It's about fucking time you answered the phone. I know you've been avoiding me!" Darien shouted harshly then paused. "I know you're there I can hear you breathing." He growled.

"So nice of you to notice." She finally managed quietly. The phone grew silent as the two digested the fact that they were speaking to one another. "So… dad told you?"

"Why are you up so late? It's one in the morning!" She bit her lip. It was only ten am in Paris. "Serena, you should go to bed, you should be taking care of yourself considering…"

"Darien. I'm in Paris. It's only ten." She sighed and listened as he sucked in a breath. "Look… Dare… I… I'm sorry you found out that way but I didn't plan on telling you."

"I'm aware of that. Serena, I want you to come home. I want to make this work. I love you. I truly love you and I want you back. Please, come home, marry me and let's raise this child properly." She held onto the phone tightly, held onto his words as if her life depended on it. "Serena, did you hear me?"

"I… yes… I heard you." She whispered and looked at Andrew who looked defeated. "It's not that easy Dare. I'm not going to run home at your beck and call. I refuse to. I came here because I wanted to get away from you. Everyone was right. You abused me, mentally and emotionally abused me and I'm not going to take it anymore." Andrew smiled at her proudly and nodded his approval.

"Then let me come to you." Darien finally said. "Please, let me just come and see you, let me at least try to prove to you I want this." She looked at Andrew and covered the phone to ask him. Though hesitant Andrew agreed. It was worth a shot.

"Fine, you may come and visit me. Only for a week. After that you go home, give me some time, and I'll come to visit you." What she was offering was a chance. A chance for Darien to prove himself to her.

"It's a deal. I'll be there in a few days." Darien said excitedly and hung up. He was happy to be able to see her. Hell, he was happy to hear her voice!

* * *

"This is a bad idea." Amara snorted as she stood beside Serena waiting for Darien's plane to land. "You don't need him. Andrew's a much better guy." Michelle elbowed her partner and gave her a glare.

Finally people began filing of the plane and when Darien came into view Serena had to suppress her emotions. She wanted to cry out and run to him. She wanted to throw herself into his arms and demand that he never let her go.

That wasn't the plan though.

Darien, on the other hand, saw Serena and felt his heart soar. She was beautiful; radiant… the slight bump to her figure somehow enhanced her in a way he never thought possible. He wanted to rush to her and hold her tightly so that she would never leave him again. He wanted to shout out to the heavens how much he truly loved her. He smiled simply at her and noticed her eyes sparkle.

Then his eyes swung to the two women waiting with her. He remembered them. Amara was not too fond of him and she had made it painfully clear that she did not want him anywhere near Serena. Michelle was a strong but quiet character, she always calmed her partner with a subtle touch or look. Michelle was fine on his list but he was still wary of her.

Slowly, he walked towards the group, a walk that seemed like a million miles to him. "Hey." His voice was much stronger than he felt, his smile more confident than he thought.

"Hello." Serena said quietly. Clearly she was being cautious, something she didn't do often. The two looked at one another for a little before Amara stepped between them with a stern look.

"Okay pal. Here's how it's going to be. You get to stay at the apartment with Serena and Andrew but if there's one unpleasant remark or if you try anything on her we're abducting her and you'll never see her again. Got it?" Amara glared at him and waited for a response.

Though he seemed calm Darien was panicking. How would he handle being in an apartment with Serena AND Andrew? He had stayed with each person individually but now… well now everything was different. Serena wasn't his… although he supposed she never truly was. Nonetheless, what if she and Andrew were a couple now? It had been three and a half months since she left and it was very possible the two had a romance blooming between them.

"Yeah, I got it." He finally answered Amara who was close to popping a blood vessel. Michelle finally grabbed a hold of Amara's arm and pulled her aside revealing a smiling Serena.

"Well, we might as well head over to baggage and get moving. "Allons-nous! As they say." Serena laughed a bit and began to walk to the baggage area.

Darien couldn't help but watch her go. She was adorable and he loved her slight waddle. Her hips swayed as she walked, a movement that drove him insane but he had to contain himself and refrain from thinking too much on it. If he jumped her now it would be over and she'd never talk to him again.

The group quickly located his bag and was outside in Amara's convertible in no time. As they drove down the road, Serena stared at the scenery, buildings, anything and everything but him. She could feel his eyes on her but she just couldn't look at him, not yet.

Needless to say the drive was quiet and when they arrived outside the apartment Andrew quickly stepped out of the doors and to the car to help Serena out. The way he held out his hand and Serena eagerly took it made Darien jealous. She had avoided him the entire ride and it looked like she would continue for a while longer.

"Looking good Dare." Andrew smiled warmly, a slight hint of anger sparkling in his eyes. Darien nodded numbly and got out of the car to retrieve his bag from the trunk.

"You should have seen me last week." Darien shrugged as he pulled the bag from the trunk and held it casually over his shoulder. Andrew nodded and looked at Amara and Michelle.

"Okay, well, this is where we leave you all. Good luck!" Michelle finally spoke, her voice soft and filled with kindness. Clearly she was aware of how awkward the situation was. It showed in her voice.

The car sped off leaving the three friends standing on the landing just outside the apartment building doors. "I'm tired. If you two don't mind I'd like to take a nap… you two can catch up I suppose." Serena sighed and began to waddle to the door as Andrew rushed ahead and opened it for her. His eagerness seemed overly exaggerated but Darien knew he'd be the same way if she'd let him be.

Darien followed them into the hall and was faced with a large set of stairs. Looking up he saw there were five floors and a realization hit him. Serena, the four month, tired, pregnant woman, lived on the top floor. He cringed slightly as he thought of the labor it took her to ascend them. True, she was only four months along but who knew how many times she had to go up and down the dreadful flight of stairs.

As they made their way up, Serena was going rather quickly but Andrew was right beside her, watching her like a hawk. "Andrew, please, I'm fine." She finally growled in a frustrated way. "S'il te plaît?" Darien watched Andrew's face scrunch then he responded in French, granted, Darien could tell it was labored French, and nowhere near fluent but he also knew he couldn't understand it.

"Non, tu as tombé une fois! Si tu as été prudent je n'aurais pas un raison pour… ceci!" Andrew motioned widely with his arms in frustration then finally turned to Darien. "Sorry about the French… sounds terrible huh?"

"No, not at all, way better than I would probably be." Darien smiled in a friendly manner. Serena shot a look at him and narrowed her eyes.

"Oh please, you know damn well that you'd have it down by then. You always were a fast learner." She growled and looked at Andrew pointedly. "Écoute, c'était une fois. Je suis en bonne santé donc, ne t'en fais pas (translation of ne t'en fait pas- don't worry about it)." Andrew seemed to shrivel a little and stepped away from her. Whatever the argument was, Serena was winning.

With those words the last out of her mouth she marched up the stairs faster. "What was that?" Darien hid his excitement. He didn't want Andrew knowing he was happy Serena was angry.

"You know her, she's being STUBBORN!" Andrew shouted up the stairs. The response was a disgruntled snort from a flight up. "She fell last week down one whole flight. It scared the bejesus out of me." Andrew sighed. "But no, not Serena, if I worry then she's not strong enough or something."

Darien nodded. He'd been through the same thing quite a few times before. "Well, the problem is, you make it obvious you're worried and watching her. If you simply walked behind her there wouldn't be a problem." Darien continued up the stairs leaving Andrew below, thinking.

By the time the two men got to the apartment Serena was already getting into her bed. "Well, here we are. Small I know but it's an old building." Andrew shrugged and plopped onto the couch. So… how is everyone back home?"

"Fine." Darien set his suitcase down and sat next to Andrew on the couch. "The girls are pretty upset. About her leaving but then again, they're not here." He sighed and leaned back to rest as he realized he was quite tired from the plane ride.

"So… how have you been?" Andrew finally asked. The two men looked at one another before Darien finally answered.

"Not that great honestly."

~Flashback~

Darien sat on the hard wooden floors of his apartment with his forehead leaning on the glass. The bottle of Jack Daniels in his hand half empty and soon to join it's fallen comrades on the floor around him. Darien wasn't entirely sure how long he'd been in this position but it was a while and he had no intention of getting up.

The sound of pounding caught his attention and as he realized it was his door he simply snorted. There was no real reason to open the door. He knew it wasn't Serena and she was the only one worth talking to.

"Darien! Open the Damn door before we break it down!" Nephrite's angry voice sounded.

Of course Nephrite would threaten such a thing. The man was a giant and if he wanted something, he wasn't afraid to get his hands dirty and do it. With that thought Darien slowly stood up and gulped down half of the liquid in the bottle before swaying to the door. Fumbling with the lock for a bit he finally pulled the door open and looked at his friends. "What?" He snapped, his bloodshot eyes fixing on the men.

Jadeite stepped back a step and waved his hand in front of his face in a clear sign of disgust. "God Darien… what did you do? Bathe in booze?" Darien saw a smirk form on Malachite's face and felt rage enter him.

"Who are you to ask?" Darien growled as he threw open the door, the poor item smacking against the wall with a definite crack. "Don't come to my house and ridicule me Jadeite, I'll tear you limb from limb!"

Malachite stepped forward. "For being so obviously drunk you're speaking pretty well and thinking pretty clearly, congrats. Now… why don't we all go inside and talk about what's going on shall we?" The silver haired man didn't wait for a response. Instead he grabbed Darien lightly, turning him around and marching him into the dark apartment.

Zoicite took a thorough survey of the apartment and frowned at all the bottles on the floor by the window. "Darien. Have you been drinking this whole week?" He eyed Darien sadly and shook his head. "Looks it… have you taken a look at yourself in the mirror?"

"No." Darien stated flatly and readied himself for whatever talk the guys were going to give him. "Can we just get this over with? I have some more liquor that's waiting for me."

~End Flashback~

"I wasn't doing too well at all." Darien shook his head remembering his disheveled and dirty reflection. He then looked at Andrew who seemed thoughtful. "How are… you doing?"

"Fine I guess. I'm just here… you know, taking care of her isn't really easy, she's so distant. I know she thinks about you constantly, even if she doesn't say so." Andrew sighed and clasp his hands together. "You know I care for her deeply but I know she only loves you. This is very difficult for her Darien. Don't screw this up or you will lose her. You really will." Darien nodded and smiled at his friend genuinely. "Just so you know, she is moody… I don't know at what point pregnant women are supposed to get that way but Serena is definitely there." Andrew laughed.

"That's okay. I can handle her moody. Nothing I haven't faced before." Darien shrugged and looked around the apartment. "Thank you for taking care of her Drew."

"I didn't do it for you." Andrew sighed. "I know that you being here means that she's forgiven you. Even if she's playing hardball, she's forgiven you. So, there's no point in me being here anymore. I'm going to fly back with you. I haven't told her that yet… I think she'll be okay with it though because she has Amara and Michelle." Andrew then sighed and stood up. "Want anything to eat or drink? I can find something for you."

"No… thank you though Andrew. I'm fine." Darien then closed his eyes and reveled in the information Andrew had just given him. If everything was true then he was well on his way to getting her back, to holding her in his arms once again.

* * *

Darien sighed as he embraced the petite blonde. He didn't want to leave her but she insisted. Andrew was standing off to the side with a patient smile on his face. "You'll visit in a month right?" Darien stepped back and looked into her eyes as she nodded. She would be true to her word. He knew she would be.

"Alright kid. Take care. I'll sure miss butchering the language though." Andrew cheerfully hugged her and laughed as she smiled. "Okay, so… see you in a month when you're way out to here!" Andrew exaggeratedly held his arms out in a hoop in front of him and walked bow-legged with his cheeks puffed out.

"Watch it bud. I might not visit you at all!" Serena cried and crossed her arms. Though Andrew looked ridiculously funny like that she didn't find it amusing that it was an impression of her. "Besides, I'd love to see you gain thirty pounds and not struggle." The two blondes stared at each other as if to have a power struggle. Andrew finally relented and turned to Darien.

"Time to go!" Andrew then high-tailed it onto the plane leaving Serena and Darien laughing. Andrew always was a goofball and now that he got to go home he was acting up.

"Well, I'll see you in a month." Darien then turned away from her, tears forming at the corner of his eyes. He loved her, he knew he did and this made it ever so difficult to leave her alone. "I don't want to leave." He turned on his heels and looked at her purposefully. "I don't think I can leave you here."

Serena shook her head to try and push the thoughts creeping into her head. She wanted him to stay but that wasn't the plan. If she let him stay then she would revert back to the helpless woman. She wasn't a helpless woman. "You will leave because I want you to." She said firmly and crossed her arms. "You'll leave, because I ask you to."

He nodded, the pain in his eyes almost made her reconsider. Then again, all the pain he'd put her through was nothing to what he was currently feeling. "Okay then." He whispered.

"Oh, and Darien, if you're going to go and run around with any women you'd better do it now because I will not tolerate it when I come to visit you." She smiled despite the malice clearly lacing her voice.

"You don't have to worry about that Serena. I'm fine." He simply shrugged then turned and boarded the plane. How could he possibly think of being with another woman when Serena was pregnant with his child? The thought was disturbing.


	6. Crashing

Is it short? Maybe, but guess what? I've already written he next chapter so I think you should all be super nice to me and leave plenty of reviews so I might update tomorrow? Eh? Eh? Lol, anyway, **REVIEW!**

* * *

Crashing

The knock at the door was soft, signaling to him that the person on the other side meant peace. Slowly, he approached the door and peeked through the peephole to see Ilene nervously looking around.

Pulling the door open he smiled at the dark-haired woman and stepped aside to allow her in. "Hello Darien… I hear you visited my daughter a few weeks ago… how is she?"

"Straight to business huh?" Darien chuckled and placed a hand on her upper back while motioning towards the living room. "Please, come and sit down Mrs. Tsukino… would you like anything to eat or drink?" He knew the kind woman in front of him would offer the same graces if he were visiting her.

"Oh, no, thank you dear." She scanned a careful eye around his apartment and sat on his black leather couch. "Funny, this is the first time I've been here." She smiled and set her purse beside her on the floor as Darien nodded and sat in the chair a little ways away. "Idle chit chat aside though Darien. How is she?"

"She's fine. She's the same Serena she's always been… Stubborn." The two laughed lightly then Darien grew serious again. "She seems happy there. She lives in a little apartment on the main drag in Paris. She's on the fifth floor so she has a little bit of difficulty getting up the stairs but overall she's okay."

Ilene nodded numbly. The fact that she didn't know where her daughter had been troubled her. She had not been the one to push her away and she was beginning to resent her husband for that. "So… how's my grandchild?" She fixed her eyes on Darien and felt his excitement at the mention of the baby.

"The baby is doing wonderfully. While we were there we did go in for an ultra sound. I have a copy of it here." He pulled his wallet out of his back pocket and found the item in question. "Here we are." He moved to the couch and showed him the ultrasound picture of the little one. "The doctor said it's a boy." Ilene took the photo and admired it carefully.

"I'm happy for you Darien. You genuinely seem happy about this." She smiled and handed the ultrasound back. "I whish I could say the same for my son. Apparently Anne is pregnant and Sammy's not handling it well.

"Sammy's young." Darien offered while thinking of the twenty year old jackass. "Besides, I'm sure he wanted more of a honeymooning period. I can understand why he's hesitant to accept the idea of being a father." Ilene nodded again and leaned over her knees in order to hold her head in her hands.

"I'm not doing too well Darien. My little girl's left the country and not called me, my son is not acting like the man I raised him to be, and my husband… well, Ken is simply… I don't know who he is anymore. When he said those terrible things to Serena, then to you I ordered him to sleep in the guest room and we've barely spoken since." Ilene closed her eyes tightly and bit her lip. "I understand that I probably shouldn't be here confessing these things to you but… to tell the truth, I don't have any friends and you're the only person I know who will listen."

"Ilene. I understand your struggles but you're right. I'm not the one to talk to. You should have this conversation with your husband." Ilene nodded in response to Darien's words and sat up.

"May I just stay here for a little while before I go home and have this conversation? I'll be quiet and try to not get in your way." Ilene smiled.

"Stay as long as you like. I'm just chilling here at home today. Tomorrow Serena's flying in." Darien smiled as Ilene grinned widely. "I'm trying to think of the best way to greet her. She's flying into the little airport so I get to greet her at the gate." Ilene clapped her hands together excitedly reminding him of where Serena's exuberant traits came from. "What?"

"Oh! I'll help you plan! I want you two to work this out so anything I can do to help you." She turned to face him on the couch. "What's the plan so far?"

Ilene's eyes sparkled as Darien relayed his plan to wait with a large bouquet of flowers. He'd take her to her house then he'd cook her dinner and they'd have a nice evening in.

"Sounds good to me." Ilene smiled. "You really are quite the hopeless romantic aren't you?" Darien nodded with a slight blush. "Then why in the world have you acted like you have? I don't understand."

"Fear." He sighed and stood, walking to the window he smiled lightly. "The point is, I realize where I went wrong and I'm not going to do that again. I won't loose her." He then turned to Ilene. "Though I'm hesitant to ask her to marry me… you know me. I jump into things so I don't have time to think about it too long." He grinned as she nodded.

"You have my blessing Darien. If I find you with another woman though… you'd better believe I'll murder you." Ilene said firmly then stood. "Well, this has been a nice visit but I have a husband to slap around. Thank you for your advice." With that Ilene walked out of the apartment to go and set Ken straight.

* * *

Darien stood by the large floor to ceiling windows watching the sky. He could hardly contain himself he was so excited to see her. He closed his eyes and imagined her stepping off the plane in a silken floral dress and a white brimmed hat. Her tummy would be even larger than it was a month ago and she would look even more radiant.

Gripping the bouquet of roses in his hand he smiled and opened his eyes to see a small plane approaching the runway. Glancing at his watch he smiled and looked back at the plane. _Right on time_. He smiled to himself and ran a hand through his black locks.

Halfway through the motion he stopped as he felt a pang of dread hit him for no uncertain reason. Finding it difficult to breath he leaned towards the glass, placing one hand against it to steady himself. Something wasn't right.

Fixing his eyes on the plane he felt his worry escalate. The plane was nearing the runway with an overly excessive speed and it's landing gear seemed to be stuck in a half-down position.

As he came to the realization of what would happen the world seemed to slow down. He could hear his quickened heartbeat in his ears as the plane's wheels touched the runway and blew apart right as the gear collapsed. The plane did a harsh nosedive, the force of which splitting the plane in half.

He didn't notice his hand loosening it's grip on the roses, nor did he hear the security guards shouting at him. He could only think one thing: _Find her!_

He rushed out the employee door and onto the runway amidst the pieces of the plane and bloodied bodies and weak survivors. What was left of the plane was now on fire, any hopes for the people inside was lost, and so, he prayed. He begged for Serena to have been thrown from the plane. At least then there might be a chance.

Felling himself being pulled towards something he hurried through the wreckage, security guards quick on his heels shouting protests. As he continued forward he felt despair begin to take him. There was no possible way she would survive this. There had only been two survivors that he had seen thus far and they were inches from death.

He followed his gut and finally, found her. She had been thrown from the plane, her body thrown against a detached piece of metal from the side of the plane. "SERENA!" He screamed with both horror and joy as he saw her. Ignoring the pain, he threw himself onto the concrete next to her and took her bloodied head in his hands. "Hey… meatball head?" He asked hopefully and breathed a sigh of relief as her eyes cracked open ever so slightly. "Hey…" He smiled then let it fade as a gurgling sound escaped her lips.

She closed her eyes again and slumped slightly. "No… Serena! Don't you dare!" He yelled angrily and scanned his eyes over her then noticed two very prominent pieces of metal projecting out of her body. One was just under her right collarbone, the other was in her swollen belly.

"Sir, step away from her!" A police officer commanded as a paramedic stepped close to her. Darien simply glared at the man then reluctantly moved away as he noticed the gun in the officer's hand.

"I'm sorry officer… this is my girlfriend and…" Darien looked at her as the medic examined her then frantically motioned to one of his coworkers.

"We've got a live one! Quick!" The other paramedics rushed to her with a gurney and began to check her vitals. "She's got a punctured lung…" He opened her eyes with his fingers and shined a light into them. "Concussion, and an abdominal puncture. We need to get her to the ER stat before we lose her and the baby." The other medics agreed and the team quickly moved her to the stretcher.

"Can I go with her?" Darien asked desperately. It wasn't a question so much as a demand but the medics nodded nonetheless.

* * *

Darien sat in the hospital waiting room silently staring at the ground as Ilene rubbed a comforting hand around his back. Ken was pacing back and forth across the room with his hands behind his back mumbling to himself.

The girls and guys had also gathered, as well as a healthy group of reporters of whom Raye and Jadeite were in charge of repelling. "Can't you vultures lay off for a while! Give us some privacy!" Raye shouted angrily as the press kept asking questions.

"Please just answer one question Miss. Hino. What was Serena doing in France alone?" One woman shoved a microphone in Raye's face.

"It is true she's pregnant?" Another reporter asked and did the same. The rest of the media personnel continued on in the same fashion until Ken stormed over to them.

"I would appreciate it if you leaches would back the hell off. This is my daughter and a human being! She is not to be treated as a ratings booster now get out before I have you thrown out!" The reporters reluctantly went outside to await any information the group would willingly give them. "They do have a point there." Ken finally growled and turned to Darien. "What **was** she doing in France **alone**?"

Darien's eyes shot up to meet Ken's in a challenging glare. He knew where Ken was taking this and he would be damned if he'd let Ken add to the guilt already on his shoulders. It was true, Serena was in the emergency room at this very moment due to him. He was the one who sent her running away from him. He was the one who had chased after her. He was the cause of everything bad in her life.

"You just couldn't leave her alone could you? No, even after she leaves you, you chase her. You should have left well enough alone!" Ken shouted angrily. "Why couldn't you just go and find another one of your little whores?"

Darien shot up and out of his seat with a menacing glare. "I love her Ken. I know I haven't been the greatest to her but I do love her and I realize the error of my ways." Darien balled his fists as Ken rolled his eyes in an exaggerated fashion. "Look I…"

"Ahem…" The sound of someone clearing their throat drew everyone's attention. "Hello… my name is Dr. Mizuno, you may know me better as Amy's father." Everyone looked at Amy who had her eyes concernedly fixed on her father. The way her face fell a little told the group bad news was to follow. "Mr and Mrs. Tsukino… may I have a moment?" He motioned for them to come over to him. Ilene pulled Darien over and looked at Dr. Mizuno with conviction. He looked hesitantly at Darien then sighed and nodded. "Serena had a punctured lung, a concussion, and some serious abdominal bleeding both internal and external. She's lost the baby and she's currently in a coma. I cannot guarantee that she will come out of this… ever. She suffered some significant head trauma and though we relieved the pressure in her skull… the situation is bleak at best. I generally recommend that you wait it out for a few months so that we can keep an eye on her and see if her brain is functioning in any capacity."

Ilene covered her mouth and pressed herself into Ken's chest with s sob. Ken swallowed then looked at the doctor with meaning. "So… Doctor. Will my daughter ever be the woman we knew? Or… will she be some type of vegetable?"

Amy's father sighed and looked at Ken reluctantly. "I cannot say. Her chance of such a thing is… minute to say the least." Darien closed his eyes in denial. He refused to believe that he had lost Serena. Refused to believe that this wasn't some terrible nightmare. "I must be going though. You may go in and see her if you'd like. Only two at a time please."

Ken and Ilene nodded then followed the doctor to Serena's room leaving Darien standing in the room with the large group of friends staring at him. "Well?" Mina asked hopefully and stepped forward.

"She's… in a coma… and the doctor is very doubtful…" He stopped talking, unable to finish the news. He couldn't tell them that. "Please, just… let me think." He sat down and hid his face in his hands. Serena had lost the baby, which in and of itself was a terrible tragedy. Baby or no baby, the whole situation was a mess.

The emergency room doors were thrust open and out stalked Ken with a murderous glare. "You slimy son of a bitch! My daughter…"

"Kenneth! No! This isn't his fault! This was an accident!" Ilene pleaded as she grabbed her husband's arm to stop him from advancing on Darien.

"If it weren't for you my daughter wouldn't be in there like that! She hardly looks like a human being much less the beautiful girl she is!" Ken screamed angrily. "Under no circumstances are you to go in there. Understand me?"

"WHAT?" Darien stood up and balled his fists as his male friends gathered around him to prevent him from attacking Ken. "You can't do that!" Darien yelled so loud it felt like the wall trembled. "I have a right to see her!"

"No, no you don't!" Ken shouted. "You're not part of this family and you never will be!" Darien went to lunge at Ken only to be held back (with great effort) by Nephrite. "I know you don't love my daughter and so there is no reason for you to be here."

"Let go of me!" Darien pushed the much larger man out of his way as he stalked over to Ken. "Don't tell me I don't love her. I do." He took a deep breath to calm himself. "As far as I'm concerned you don't love her near as much as I do. You know nothing about your daughter!"

"I do too! I know everything about her!" Ken retorted and stepped menacingly close to the younger man challenging him.

"Do you know what her favorite movie is?" Darien challenged and waited as Ken thought the answer through. "It's beauty and the beast. the Anne of Green Gables saga is her second favorite. What's her favorite Chinese food? Color? What's her favorite thing to do when it's raining?" Darien asked question after question that had everyone wondering how well they knew the girl in question. "See, you can't answer any of that can you?" Darien crossed his arms and watched as Ken slowly lost confidence. "I know everything about her, and I mean everything! I love her enough to want to know!"

Ken thoughts these words over and finally relented. If Darien did in fact know as much about Serena as he claimed then he might be a fairly decent man. Ken sighed as he remembered a time when he actually liked Darien. The dark haired man had actually been very close to the family. "Darien… I'm not going to lie and say that I trust you. I don't. I do however, want to give you a chance to redeem yourself. There was a time I would have considered you a son you know?" Darien nodded and smiled at Ken. Finally the man would give him a break. "You may go in and see her."

Darien quickly navigated his way to her room and gasp when he saw her. Ken had been right. She hardly looked like she was human. Her face had bruised significantly and her body had so many tubes coming out of it he cringed.

Walking to the edge of the bed he leaned over her and brushed a few strands of her hair away from her face. "I'll wait for you Serena. I will be here when you wake up."

* * *

Three months passed, each week Serena's appearance slowly returned to it's normal form and the machines were removed one by one. During her stay in the hospital Darien had remained in the chair next to her bed his hand enveloping hers in a desperate attempt to hold onto the person he knew was hiding inside. The girls had come and gone, their visits growing more infrequent each week. The same was true about her family. They only came to visit once every two weeks now. Each time Ken would walk in and look at Darien expectantly then walk back out. Ilene would stay for five minutes then leave to follow her husband.

Darien stirred as Dr. Mizuno walked into the room to do his routine check on her vitals and frowned. Darien watched him carefully, analyzing the way the man went about the room to study his patient. Darien was very confident in Dr. Mizuno's ability as a physician but not as a caring individual. A man who practically abandons his daughter cares little for someone else's daughter. Finally, after he finished his round Dr. Mizuno shook his head and sighed.

"Is there a problem doctor?" Darien questioned curiously, his eyes challenging the older man. Dr. Mizuno simply stared and went to walk out of the room. "Wait! What's wrong?" Darien asked a little more forcefully.

"I cannot tell you Darien. You're not an immediate family member." Dr. Mizuno sighed and walked out of the room without looking back.

A few hours later Ilene walked into the room and took hold of her daughter's hand. The action was worrisome to Darien and he looked at her inquisitively. "Dr. Mizuno says she's not improving… I think we've let this go on long enough. Don't you?" She said with a sad tone and looked into Darien's eyes.

"He's wrong." Darien stated matter of factly. That was something he knew better. Serena had been improving. If she hadn't been improving the machines would all still be hooked up to her. He wouldn't see the activity on the Electroencephalogram change as often as it did. He knew she was going to wake up. He could feel it. "If you're here to kill her… I won't let you." He stated flatly. "Keep her alive, if she's not away in two more months then… I will agree with you then."

"I know this is hard for you Darien but you have to let her go." Ilene sighed. "I have." Tears threatened her eyes as she gazed at Serena lovingly. "Don't prolong this for selfish reasons Darien."

"I'm not. Please, two more months. Two more months and I won't argue." He begged. Ilene finally nodded and left the room to tell the doctor of her decision. "Serena… hurry up, you're running out of time."


	7. Awake

Okay, another chapter and still going strong. Read and **REVIEW!!!**

Awake

Two months passed with little improvement. Though Darien saw what little there was he realized that she was gone. He had lost her. Squeezing her hand he rested his head against her bed and closed his eyes to prevent the tears from falling from his eyes. Why did it have to be her? Why was she the one to suffer so needlessly?

As he sat there he began to drift off to sleep until he was welcomed with the much-needed blackness he avoided. Just as his form completely lost tension Serena's eyes slowly fluttered open. The blue orbs attempting to fix on something but unable to.

She felt tired, extremely tired, and sore. As if a bus had hit her. Attempting to lift her head she sucked in a sharp breath and lay her head back down while closing her eyes. She was dizzy too.

She tested her body, slowly moving her toes and fingers, one extremity at a time until she got to her right hand. Something was preventing her from moving and as she bravely opened her eyes once again and turned her head towards her hand she saw a sleeping man attached to it. Tenderly trying not to wake the owner, she removed herself from him and immediately found the nurse call button.

Serena felt scared as she looked around the unfamiliar place; but what scared her the most was not the location, but her lack of memory. She didn't know where she was, what had happened, or who was sitting in the chair next to her bed. All of these things called for an explanation and as the nurse walked in she near threw her clipboard in surprise. As Serena opened her mouth the woman ran from the room and began shouting at the other nurses to come in. The room was soon filled with medical people all attempting to be quiet as to not wake the man beside her.

"W…wh… where am I?" She whispered weakly, her throat feeling as though she hadn't spoken in ages.

"You're in the hospital. You were in a plane wreck." One nurse said with amazement.

"Okay, step aside… move!" Serena heard the voice of an irritated Doctor as he pushed his way through the crowd and immediately stopped when his eyes fixed on hers. "Serena! You're conscious!" He exclaimed and rushed forth to begin examining her. "How do you feel?"

"Tired, dizzy, and my throat's really dry." She whispered as one of the nurses rushed out of the room. "I was in a plane crash?" She asked hesitantly. He nodded as he looked her over and a nurse brought her a glass of water. She took it and drank it down with a thoughtful look. "This is embarrassing but… who is this man?" She pointed to Darien and heard everyone in the room gasp in shock.

"His name is Darien Shields." Dr. Mizuno said softly and stared into her eyes for any sign of recognition. She simply blinked and looked at Darien before looking back at Dr. Mizuno.

"Do I… know him?" She asked hesitantly. Mizuno simply nodded his head. This was not a good turn of events. The girl clearly had severe amnesia. "I do?" She stared at Darien for a long while. "Are you sure?"

"I'm very sure Serena." She blinked as if to process something then looked around the room and leaned forward ever so slightly.

"Serena's my first name… what's my last name?" She asked with a sad frown. "I can't seem to remember it." Mizuno bit his lip and looked at the nurses poignantly to tell them to leave. The women filed out, leaving Dr. Mizuno alone with Serena and a sleeping Darien.

"Your last name is Tsukino… you truly do not remember the man beside you?" He questioned and sighed when she shook her head from side to side slowly. "Oh dear… when he wakes, don't be afraid. He's going to be very excited that you are awake. He won't hurt you or any such thing but when he comes to…"

"Hm…?" Darien groaned and snapped his head up. His blue eyes fixing on Serena's then sparkling with excitement. "Serena!" He cried and leaped forward hugging her tightly. "I was so scared I…" He looked into her eyes then quickly moved away. "What's the matter?"

"Darien… may I have a word with you outside?" Dr. Mizuno asked cautiously and walked with Darien out into the hall. "I am sorry to have to say this to you but… Serena is suffering from amnesia. She didn't know her own name… much less yours or who you are."

Darien stared at Dr. Mizuno with disbelief. How can more than a decade of memories evaporate? "So she… doesn't remember… anything?" Darien sighed and looked at the ground. "This isn't fair… I don't believe you."

"Not much is fair Darien but I assure you she doesn't know who you are. The woman is suffering from acute amnesia and I'd say that all things considered; this is a fairly good outcome." Mizuno shrugged and walked away leaving Darien staring after him in disbelief. The man's bedside manner certainly needed some improvement that was for sure. Sighing, Darien walked back into the room where Serena was hesitantly looking at him.

"So… you have no idea who I am?" Darien asked and bit his lip as she shook her head from side to side. "Well, I'm Darien, we go way back." He smiled and held out his hand in a friendly handshake. She took his hand gently and shook it. "You've been in a coma for roughly five months now." He stated sadly as his mind flew into overtime. How could she not remember him? They had shared so much together, surely she remembered something?

"Are you okay?" Serena asked him with a hesitant tone as his eyes focused on her. He had been alone in his mind, thinking of something. "Look I um… I don't know you and I'm feeling uncomfortable with you here. Will you please leave?" Darien felt the wind leave his lungs as she made her request. Sixteen years of friendship had been erased. Everything that had happened, gone to some invisible place in the universe.

Just as he was about to respond the door opened and Ken Tsukino rushed into the room with a desperate look on his face. "SERENA!" He cried and gathered her in his arms. Her blue eyes widened in shock and confusion as the man continued to hold her. "Oh, my little girl… I'm sorry for everything I said to you that day. I was scared and…"

"She doesn't know who you are Mr. Tsukino. Serena has amnesia." Darien stated sadly and watched the elder man practically shove himself away from his daughter in shock. His brown eyes fixed on Darien's then on Serena once again.

"Well… surely you remember me Serena." Ken looked into his daughter's eyes hopefully. "You don't have to remember him but… your own father?" He cupped her face in his hands and sighed as her eyes remained murky with confusion. Ken stood up straight and looked at Darien in defeat. "Well, all those days of me wishing she'd forget you… I never thought she would forget me too."

"Sometimes you need to be careful for what you wish for Ken." Darien stated flatly and walked out of the room in order to uphold Serena's wishes. Closing his eyes he ignored the excited voices of her friends and mother rushing past him. This was not a day to be happy. She was alive yes but the woman he knew, the woman he loved, wasn't there.

~Flashback~

He leaned against the locker as she stared at him with wide eyes. He couldn't help but smirk slightly at her expression. True, she was shocked but he was beginning to think he'd scarred her for life. "So… will you go or not Meatball head?" He took the book out of her hands and placed it on the shelf in the locker.

"I… I don't know if Daddy will let me go… I mean… I'm only a freshman and… it's sort of a big deal considering… you know… certain… expectations." She gulped and turned her eyes towards the locker.

"Come on, it's me we're talking about. Your best friend! I'm tired of spending time with the idiots around here and I know we enjoy spending time together. What's the big deal? Get dressed up, and go hang out together. Nothing new." He shrugged nonchalantly and moved to the other side of her. "We can go anywhere you want for dinner. My treat." He leaned into her knowing food was the one thing Serena never turned down. He couldn't show up to this alone and he didn't want to go with any of the girls his age.

"Darien… It's prom… It's sort of a big deal." She glanced around and noticed a few eyes on her, mostly their group of friends. "I just… I don't know. I have to think about it okay?"

"Do you want me to ask your dad? Is that it because I'll have that done today. The guy loves me and, let's face it. You're safe with me, no one's going to hurt you, or hit on you, or try and do bad things to you." He reasoned calmly. If she didn't say yes he was doomed to go with Beryl and that was one girl he did NOT want to be seen with. She was crazy and clearly out to get him into bed. "I'll ask him okay?"

"Darien, it's not even about that! You know what I'm saying! The implications…" She chewed on the inside of her cheek as naughty thoughts invaded her mind. She wouldn't deny it if he asked her, she was definitely excited about the idea of being intimate with him, but they didn't have that dynamic. Like he said, they were best friends, that was it and if they went to prom together the whole school would get the wrong idea.

"Since when do you care what everyone else thinks? Screw them. We can go to prom together as friends and maybe even enjoy it more than a couple who's itching to leave to go and fuck one another. Since we aren't a couple and we have no plans on doing that we can stay for the whole thing and simply enjoy the dance. Right?" He stared deep into her eyes and saw her reservations. He hadn't thought about what the rest of the school would think but then again, he didn't care. They were immature and not worth his time.

"Fine. I'll say yes only if Daddy agrees it's okay." She sighed. She trusted Darien, he had been her best friend since kindergarten. She didn't trust the other people in the school. Considering he was known as a bit of a player she did not want people thinking she was on his "conquered" list.

"Okay then." He smiled genuinely. "You're going to be late if you don't hurry." He grinned as her eyes widened with worry and she quickly threw everything she needed in her bag.

Darien had been so happy when Ken had readily agreed. The older man had a knowing smile on his face that had made Darien a little uneasy and when he'd asked Ken why he was smiling the older man had simply shrugged. "Well, I think you and my daughter have been friends for many years, I was wondering when you were going to ask her on a date."

"Oh… no… it's not a date!" Darien assured him. Ken wasn't listening though, the man kept patting his arm and laughing. "Really, it's not! We're going as friends. That's it. I don't have any intensions on…"

"Darien. It's okay, you don't have to be shy with me. You're practically my son anyway." Darien hadn't argued the point any further. If Ken wanted to believe that then he could. Darien had laughed when he thought about how surprised Ken would be when Darien brought Serena home at eleven sharp.

Everything had changed on the night of the prom. Darien had gotten there ten minutes early and was told, sternly, that Serena wasn't ready to go yet and that he would have to wait. Ilene had rushed upstairs quickly and Ken had simply sighed and called Darien into the living room. "Okay! She's ready!" Ilene sung happily as she grabbed Darien by the arms and hauled him into the foyer where Serena was standing shyly. The moment Darien's eyes were met with her appearance he felt his heart skip a few beats.

Up until that moment Serena had simply been Meatball head. His best friend of many years, but in that moment, she was the one he hadn't noticed. The way she delicately clasp her hands together, with that little blush on her face captivated him. Her eyes sparkled and her golden hair cascaded down her back in wavy curls.

Then there was her figure. Where she'd been hiding those perfect curves he hadn't known but in that simple pink silk dress, she was there for him to see the masterpiece she was. He could feel Ken and Ilene's eyes on him and smiled as he stepped over to her and handed her the corsage box. "As is tradition." He laughed playfully. She took it in her freshly manicured hands and looked at the delicate flowers with glee.

"Look at how pretty they are!" Serena had exclaimed and shown her mother. Ilene had laughed and helped the girl slip it onto her wrist. "Thank you jerk face."

"No problem Meatball head." He shrugged as Ilene suddenly grabbed them both by the arms and started hauling them into the formal sitting room.

"I simply must have pictures of this. You're both so adorable!" She smashed them both together in front of the fireplace and grabbed the camera. Darien stood next to her, unsure of what to do for a pose. "Come on Darien, it's just us, put your arm around her shoulder like this!" Ilene manipulated Darien's arm so it was gently placed around Serena's shoulder.

As Ilene snapped picture after picture of the smiling pair Darien couldn't help but marvel at how small Serena was, how fragile she felt in his arms. She was truly a beautiful angel and he was amazed at how he'd missed it.

With that thought Darien felt a ping of alarm rise within him. She was his best friend! Serena, this was his Meatball head and now, with this new discovery, he wondered if he would be able to remain just friends. He felt like ripping her dress off right then and there.

"We should get going if we're going to have enough time for Serena to scarf down her food." He smiled playfully making her parents laugh heartily.

"Okay okay, go on then. Get out of here." Ken ushered them towards the door. "No curfew, I trust you both!" Ken waved them off with one hand around his wife.

"Talk about embarrassing." Serena had blushed in the car. "I kept telling them that this wasn't a date and they wouldn't listen." She leaned back in the leather seat and sighed. "Sometimes I wonder about them." Her eyes had shifted to his dark ones and she immediately became alarmed. "What's wrong?"

"Maybe… this isn't… such a good idea." He offered politely and wanted to hug her as her eyes fell in disappointment. "I mean… maybe you're right about the people at school."

"If you're embarrassed by me then…" She hesitated as he shook his head feverishly back and forth. "Then what is it? Why do you suddenly care what they think?" She asked hesitantly. His eyes were so dark and seemingly troubled as he seemed to mull something around in his mind.

"The truth is… I… it's not you at all. It's me. I'm… having some difficulties." Her face twisted in concern as she looked him over carefully. "I'm not sick. I just. Okay, look, please don't freak out on me okay Serena, but right now, I'm, very attracted to you… sexually." Her eyes widened in shock and she turned her face to look straight ahead. "I don't want this to continue on right now because I know that if we go I won't be able to keep my hands off of you."

"I don't care." She whispered shyly and looked down at her clasp hands. "I've been attracted to you sexually for a long time now." She admitted uneasily and looked out her own window in order to avoid his prying eyes. "I say we go and… wherever this night takes us, we'll follow."

"If we do that, I need you to understand that I'm not a relationships guy. You know that. You won't be my girlfriend." He looked at her and wished she'd look at him. "I can't love you like you deserve to be loved Serena."

"I'm okay with that." She turned her head towards him. "I love you more than enough to make up for you not loving me." He nodded and started the car then began to drive away.

That night had been wonderful, they went to dinner, danced, then somehow wound up at his apartment in his bed where he'd been with so many others. The difference this time came with Serena. The kisses they shared were the most passionate and addicting kissed he'd ever experienced. She was beautiful and addicting, every noise that escaped her lips set him on fire, made him want her more.

Not only did he want her, he wanted to satisfy her like he'd never satisfied any girl before. He wanted to hear her call out his name breathlessly and plead for him to make her fantasies come true. His hands roamed over the silk of her dress and finally to the slit along her leg.

The second his fingertips touched the unbelievably smooth skin of her thigh he lost any and all thoughts of not taking her. He moved his hands to her inner thigh and brushed his fingers along her silken panties, just about having an orgasm as she yelped out his name in glee.

They continued, and when they were finally both undressed Darien paused as she whimpered underneath him and looked up into his eyes with worry and a hint of pain. That was when he remembered she was a virgin. Leaning away from her a little he bit his lip and leaned his head onto her chest. He couldn't do it. He couldn't take her virginity, not his Meatball head. "No." He gasp breathlessly and moved off of the bed trying to quell his lusty needs. "No… I can't."

"What? Dare… I… I want…" She propped herself up on her elbows inadvertently pushing her breasts up a little. "I thought…"

"I can't do this, not to you." He shook his head guiltily. "Get dressed I need to take you home." He had demanded weakly and began to gather his clothes. She remained silent, her blue eyes watching him carefully as she tried to understand his sudden shift in moods.

When he did look back at her she was staring at her hands with tears in her eyes. That pose, that wilted, insecure pose had frozen him solid. He hadn't meant to hurt her by any means. "Please?" She asked timidly and looked up at him.

~End Flashback~

The rest was history and now it was all gone. She didn't remember that night, she didn't remember everything they'd been through. It was unfair, all of it. He'd been unfair to her, life had been unfair to him, and now, everything was ruined. How could he get her back now? How was he supposed to love her when she didn't know what they had or who he was? How could either of them love a stranger?

"Thank you for calling us." A sharp semi-masculine voice pulled him from his self-loathing. "Is there some reason as to why we just found out about Serena's accident?" Darien sighed as he looked Amara in the eyes. She looked furious with him and Michelle didn't look any better.

"I expected more from you Darien." Michelle shook her head much like a mother would when administering a guilt trip. "Of all the people in the world, I trusted you to at least call us and let us know that our friend was in a coma."

"Well, her not returning a week after she left should have been a good indicator. You act like I'm the only one at fault for your ignorance!" Darien felt guilty by yelling at them but at the same time he knew his words were true. They shared in the guilt.

"Why you…" Amara moved forward threateningly before Michelle firmly placed herself between her lover and Darien. Amara simply glared at Darien then marched down the hall towards Serena's room. Michelle simply nodded her understanding of Darien's outburst and followed Amara down the hall.

With all the people rushing to see Serena no doubt the woman would be confused and overwhelmed. She didn't know any of them… at least, he hoped not.


	8. Going Home

Okay, another chapter. Hope you like this one. Let me know with a **REVIEW!**

* * *

Going Home

After her mother left Serena found herself alone in the hospital room. It had been a trying day, so many faces she didn't recognize, so many people. From what she had gathered, everyone was relieved she was awake, and disappointed that she didn't remember them. They had all introduced themselves and told her when they had met. The five women who had come running into the room screeching like banshees were apparently her five closest friends. Their names were Mina, Lita, Amy, and Raye. The other two women, who she suspected were lesbians, were named Amara and Michelle. Her mother's name was Ilene, her father's name was Ken, and she had a brother named Sammy. Then there was Darien, the man who had been holding her hand when she awoke. She wondered about Darien the most. Of all the people she'd seen, he was the only one who seemed devastated by her lack of memory. How did she know him?

Trying to picture his face she closed her eyes and attempted to recall him. Without any luck she finally sighed and opened her eyes again. Whoever he was she had no recollection of him whatsoever.

"You've had a long day." A nurse smiled and stepped into the room then paused as she saw the chair next to the bed empty. "Oh, Darien's… not here?" She looked towards the bathroom door then stepped over to the bed. "I suppose he needed to go home. He was looking overly terrible."

"I sent him away." Serena shrugged then looked at the nurse as the woman gasp. "What's so wrong about that?" She knitted her brow as the nurse simply stared at her wide-eyed. "I don't appreciate everyone looking at me with such shocked looks. Whatever your struggles are, I don't care. I don't remember anything about myself, much less what you all find to be important!" Serena covered her own mouth in shock. "I'm sorry. You're right, I've had a difficult day."

"I'm sorry to stare at you Serena. Really, I am. Forgive me. It's just that… well, it's so amazing to actually meet you, you know, awake and all? I mean; I idolize you!" The woman seemed genuinely thrilled to be in the room, which puzzled Serena. "I'm just shocked that you don't remember Darien. There's a lot… I mean a lot of history there."

"Care to fill me in?" Serena mused and smiled at the woman's excited smile. Whatever this woman knew, it was clear that she was excited to share it.

"Okay, so like. Okay. You're totally the co-founder of my all time favorite band! You know, the Sailor Scouts… I never understood the name but nonetheless. You totally kick ass! According to the Wikipedia entry on you, you and Darien met in elementary school and as you two got older you both began to get into the music scene. Together with a group of ten of your close friends you guys founded this band. You went to Julliard and majored in music composition and who knows what else. I just know that you can sing anything, compose anything, and play every instrument there is! Besides, you speak like… I think… five, no six languages. I don't know. But you're simply amazing! Darien, has been your best friend since elementary and, rumor has it, lovers since high school." The woman clapped her hands together. "Rumors confirmed by the way. I knew the chemistry you two had was too authentic for just a stage performance."

"Wait a second here. So, you're saying that I'm some… musical prodigy and that, what? Darien's my boyfriend? All those women are my friends and fellow band members?" The woman nodded enthusiastically. "Are you sure you're not hitting the drug storage closet?"

"Funny." The woman's face dropped. "Look, I know he's your guy, otherwise he wouldn't have stayed here twenty-four seven and you wouldn't have been pregnant with his child." Serena's eyes widened as she looked down at her flat torso. "You lost it by the way, the plane crash did some real damage." Serena remained silent for the time the woman took to do her job and leave. If what the nurse had said was true, then, she could understand why Darien had looked so hurt. Looking around she spotted a cell phone on the table beside the bed. Reaching for it she flipped it open and found the contact list. Sure enough, the name "Darien" was in the list. Hesitantly she pushed the call button and waited for him to pick up.

"Hello?" He asked in a rather annoyed tone.

"Is this… Darien?" She asked carefully and wondered if it was a bad time to call him. What if he'd been sleeping?

"Serena? Oh, I, I'm sorry. I thought it was a nurse who'd gotten a hold of your cell phone and… never mind. What can I do for you?" He seemed excited once he realized it was her, his tone made her feel guilty for pushing him away.

"Oh, a nurse just told me a Wikipedia version of my life story, imagine my surprise when I learn that you apparently play a rather significant role. So… I'm calling. Can you, come back here and maybe we can talk and I can get o know you. Maybe like I once did?" She smiled into the phone hoping he'd agree. If he was as significant as the nurse made him out to be then she had to attempt to know him again.

"Sure thing Meatball head." Her eyes widened in pseudo recognition.

~Flashback~

"Why do you wear your hair like that?" A little boy with midnight blue eyes asked her, his hand tugging on one of her pigtails. He looked about nine or ten. "Seriously, it looks like spaghetti and meatballs. I'm totally calling you Meatball head. Meatball head!"

~End Flashback~

"Serena? Are you still there? Serena?" She heard Darien asking her on the other side of the phone.

"Oh, I, yeah. I'm here. Well, I'm not going anywhere so… see you in a little bit?"

"You bet. I'll be right there." He seemed to almost shout with joy as she heard the click that signaled he'd hung up.

Contemplating the memory she'd just regained she wondered what else would spark her mind. He had been so young then, very young. That must have been when they were in elementary together. Moving back into that memory she unveiled more of it. That day she'd been out on the playground, alone and scared when he'd stalked over to her. Trying to look cool for the fifth graders he'd tried to pick on her only to wind up with her arms wrapped around him and crying. It was their first meeting.

"Am I interrupting something?" She heard his now, more familiar voice and turned to look at him. He was standing beside the bed with a content smile on his face. Something about that smile made her blush, something about him called to her. Even as he walked around the bed and took a seat in the chair she felt oddly, attracted to him. "So, where do you want to start?" He asked and leaned back in the chair.

"I… don't know. Tell me about yourself I guess." She prompted and turned onto her side in the bed. It was a difficult move but she managed.

"Tell you about me hm?" He mumbled and immediately had a brilliant thought. Serena didn't remember him, most importantly, she didn't remember the bad him, the one who'd wronged her.

As he thought about it, he realized something important. This was his moment. His chance to tell her about all the wonderful things they'd shared together, and none of the bad. He wouldn't lie, he'd only, omit certain details.

"Okay, so, you and I met in elementary school…"

"I remember that." She nodded, prompting him to skip past that.

"Oh, okay then. Well, after that we rarely saw one another. I wound up in the hospital one day. My father had found my mother cheating on him and had killed the poor woman then himself. I guess I was there for trauma, or something. My grandparents were coming to get me. But there you were. Offering to be my friend, so friends we became. We were inseparable, we did everything together, the only thing that kept us apart was school." He smiled fondly as he seemed to get lost in the memories that were now filling Serena's mind.

She remembered all the time they spent together, the sleepovers, play dates, and even his protective fights to be sure she wasn't picked on. She found herself smiling as she remembered. Truly, it was love at a young age.

"After I finished elementary I moved on to middle school but you still had two years. The time apart only made us more determined to spend time together outside of school. Though, being so apart, we both found other friends. I found the guys and you became friends with the girls. When we all got together we were quite the rowdy bunch of kids." He chuckled and looked over at her. A smile spread over his face as he saw her eyes closed and her mouth slightly open allowing a little bit of saliva to escape. "Night Serena. I'll see you tomorrow." He kissed her forehead and thanked the stars for her consciousness.

* * *

Serena woke to see Darien sitting beside her bed reading a magazine. He looked almost angry and as she stared at the cover she realized what he was reading. The cover had a picture of her in her hospital bed with all sorts of machines hooked up to her. The caption read "Tsukino, Prodigy or Vegetable?".

"Those fucking…" She heard Darien growl as she slammed the magazine shut and threw it onto the floor. His sudden reaction startled her and left her staring at him with wide eyes. He then looked at her and bit his lip. "Tabloids."

"I see that. What do they have to say about me?" She was curious. It was always amusing to see what the tabloids wrote because nine times out of ten everything was completely bogus. He simply shrugged but continued to stare at her with those intense eyes. "Okay fine. If you don't want to talk about that you can tell me more about us. How about when we decided to date." She patiently waited for him to start talking.

"Oh, well…" He hesitated and wondered what to tell her. He could tell her the truth and make her angry, or he could fabricate something and risk her finding out later. "Well, you see, we, never really officially dated. Not traditionally at least." He paused as he saw confusion in her eyes. "We had an open relationship, we decided that was best." He finally settled on. "It started my senior year. I asked you to go to prom with me, and you agreed. You looked so beautiful that night I couldn't help but fall for you."

"I remember." She looked down at her hands and clasp them together. She blushed as she remembered that night. What she didn't understand was why she let herself get into that situation. She remembered how promiscuous he was and that it was he who wanted an open relationship. More he wanted to be friends with benefits and she had been more than willing to agree. "It's okay Darien. You don't have to say anymore." She looked away from him just as Doctor Mizuno stepped in.

"Serena! How are you today? Shall we check your vitals and see if you can walk? If so you can go home today." She nodded and patiently followed his directions as he asked her to inhale and various other things. After she passed her miniature exam he stepped back a bit and held out his hands. "Take my hands and try to stand." He instructed.

Glancing at Darien she turned towards her doctor and hung her legs over the side of the bed. They felt heavy, and as she touched them to the floor she wondered if they would obey her. Slowly, she added weight to her legs, little by little she felt them straining to hold her. Darien must have noticed too because he had moved around the bed and was standing beside her just in case her legs failed.

Finally she was standing on her own two feet and Mizuno released her hands. Darien immediately took one and place a hand on her back. That small gesture made her smile, Darien was there to catch her if she fell, his powerful hands would be sure no harm came to her. Mizuno seemed to be challenging her, she understood the look in his eyes, she had to walk to him.

Considering how weak she felt just standing she realized she was afraid to walk. She was afraid that her legs would give out and Darien wouldn't catch her. The feeling was overwhelming and caused her to examine it. Shoving her feelings to the back of her mind she returned her focus to the task at hand.

Shifting her weight she began to lift her foot and felt her legs give out. She cried out as she felt herself begin to fall. Strong arms suddenly caught her and swooped through he air until she found herself in Darien's arms bridal style. Unable to speak to thank him she stared into his darkened eyes as he looked a Mizuno.

"She can go home but I demand that you take a wheelchair. You can't carry her everywhere and I demand that she try to walk at least three times a day." Mizuno sighed and left the room.

"You did great." Darien smiled soothingly and placed her back into the bed. "I'm very proud of you."

"I didn't think you were going to catch me." She frowned and looked into his eyes. "For some reason I didn't think you would." Her guilty face made him sigh. She was certainly justified in that thought.

"I haven't been the best friend in the world. I have failed you a few times before. It's my fault that you're in here, but I'm committed to change. Before this, I treated you terribly, we would be together one moment and the next I'd be off with some other woman. I slept with each of the girls, I even missed your brother's wedding which I promised to attend. You wanted more from me than that and I was being stupid. I was so selfish that I was only thinking about myself and I didn't think about how you felt." He sighed and looked at the ground. "You left me, you flew to Paris with Andrew, one of our close friends, he's been here a few times, nonetheless, you left and then, a while later I discovered that you were hiding something from me." He looked back into her eyes and smiled. "I was devastated when you left but when I found out that you were pregnant… I resolved to make it all right. I wanted to be there for you and was truly excited to be a father… you were coming home to visit me when the plane crashed." He paused and closed his eyes to try and hide the tears that began to form. "When I saw that plane go down… I couldn't think. I could hardly even breath I was so scared of losing you. You're the only one who survived the crash, and I'm so thankful, I don't deserve it but I have another chance. I can be who you want me to be." He finally looked at her and saw a sadness in her eyes.

"I don't know who I want you to be Darien. I don't even know myself yet." She looked out the window. "I want to see what we have Darien, I really do, but I don't know where to start. My memories seem to come back in pieces and I don't know if I'm ever going to have them all back."

"That's okay Serena, we can make new memories." He held her hand and smiled genuinely as a nurse brought a wheelchair in. he seemed to stop then smiled and quickly pivoted on her heels.

"Doctor Mizuno says Serena can go now. She just has to sign some paperwork at the desk." The woman walked out leaving Darien grinning.

"Let's get you home." He smiled and picked her up to place her in the wheelchair. "It'll be nice to not be in here for a change." He laughed and wheeled her out into the hall.

"Darien! I can't go home in this… robe thing." She looked at him with an embarrassed blush. "Where are my clothes?" She whispered as he smiled.

"They had to cut your clothes off of you. You don't have any here. Don't worry, no one will care and I'll have you home in no time." He offered and looked at the nurse behind the desk expectantly.

Serena accepted his statement and signed the papers. She had to admit she was excited about going home. She couldn't remember what the place looked like and was excited to see.

Darien had her in the car and was driving down the road in no time. His careful attention to detail making her feel safe. She watched the city pass her by, it was beautiful and wonderful to be out of the sterile hospital room.

Arriving at her house she stared at the modest building. It was a one story ranch with a fairly large yard and a brick façade. Darien exited the car and pulled the wheelchair out of the trunk before opening her door and retrieving her. He placed her in the wheelchair and began to wheel her up to the door. "Here you are, home sweet home." He took out a key and unlocked the door.

Once inside she smiled. The place, though unfamiliar, was comfortable. It was clearly her style, relaxed and elegant. The living room had a large sectional couch and an entertainment center with a simple television. She could see a few video gaming systems and smiled at that. To the right of the entertainment system was what looked to be a drafting table of some sort. Papers were strewn about on it making it look messy.

Beyond the table was the dinning room, which had a table to seat four. The kitchen was on the other side of the wall but she could imagine what it looked like. "Let's get you cleaned up and in some clothes." Darien smiled and wheeled her towards the hallway to the left. He quickly took her into her bedroom and to the closet, opening the doors so she could see in the large walk-in. "What do you want to wear today?" She shrugged and he simply smiled and walked inside quickly plucking some shorts and a tank top from their places. He then walked over to her dresser and grabbed a pair of panties and a bra. He gathered the objects so confidently it was obvious he'd done it numerous times before. Truly they must have been close for him to know her so well. "I'll pour you a bath. Do you think you're strong enough to wash without help?"

"Honestly I don't know Darien… look this is all sort of… weird for me so…" She hesitated.

"Look, I'm the best candidate for you here. I know how hot you like the water to be, and all the little things that you like. I pay attention. Besides Serena, you were pregnant with my child, I think any embarrassment you have about my possibly seeing you naked should be at a zero." He walked into the bathroom and began to pour the water while carefully folding the clothes on the large counter in the order she would put them on.

He smiled as he thought about just how well he knew her. He had to be an idiot not to realize his feelings for her before now. No sane man would know a woman this well if he didn't truly love her.


	9. C'est la Vie

So... um... yeah... I'm sorry for taking so long. You know how it is, I get busy, dont' have time, then when I do I don't want to write or I start writing something else. *sigh* I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Things are on the up and up here and everything's getting better. Let me know how you like it with a **REVIEW!!!**

In other news, I got engaged just last night so yay! I'm a taken woman for sure. Not going to get married for a few more years because we both have some advanced degrees to get but still. :) Anywho, onto the story!

* * *

C'est la Vie

Serena sat in the wheelchair staring at him as he exited the bathroom. Clearly Darien was stepping back into the role he had held before the accident; it was also clear that she wasn't comfortable with said role. As he crossed the room with long strides she felt herself tense. "D… Darien, I'm just… can we call my mother or something?" She held onto the arms of the chair, her knuckles whitening.

The black haired man stopped mid-stride and let the small smile on his face fade. "Sure. I'll go call her now." He turned on his heels and left the room, the hurt in his deep blue eyes lingering in her mind.

She wanted to know him, to be comfortable with him like she once was but at the same time she knew it would be difficult. She didn't know him as she once had and things were far more complicated now.

Some time passed before Serena heard the front door open and muffled voices. She attempted to listen only to find her efforts fruitless. "I'm here honey!" Ilene smiled as she suddenly walked into the room, her brown eyes troubled. "Let's get you cleaned up."

"I hurt his feelings didn't I?" I asked as she helped me up and we started to hobble over to the bathroom. She simply nodded and sat me on the toilet to begin to remove my clothes.

"He'll be okay. He just needs some time to get used to the idea of you two not being so close. It may take a while. I remember when he began to go through puberty. He didn't understand it when we said he couldn't stay over anymore." She smiled and shook her head. "He was so thick-headed. Your father had to sit down with him and have the talk." She laughed lightly.

~Flashback~

Serena sat up as her balcony door opened and a black-haired boy stepped in. Smiling she moved over as he sat next to her and grinned. "Your dad gave me the talk." There was a pinkness to his face that made his blue eyes sparkle all the more in the dim moonlight. "That was weird but I don't understand why your parents are so paranoid. So what if I'm growing up? I'd rather grow up with you close by then to have to do it alone."

"You don't have to do it alone." She had smiled and lay down lifting the sheets. "You're my best friend Darien. Nothing is going to keep us apart."

~End Flashback~

Serena sighed and helped her mother get her into the tub. "Everything happens for a reason baby girl. You'll see." Ilene smiled and began to help her daughter wash. Was should have been an easy task tired Serena greatly. She felt herself growing ever so tired and looked up at her mother through sleepy eyes. "Oh dear, too much excitement and activity for you for one day huh? That's okay, let's just get you up and into bed." She instructed and struggled to get Serena up.

Serena struggled to make her legs work right but found them exhausted. Her mother, though using her best efforts, could not seem to help. "Go get Darien." Serena sighed and watched her mother nod. Ilene quickly flipped the drain open and set a towel by the edge of the tub so Serena could dry herself off. "Thank you mom." She whispered as Ilene rushed out of the bathroom.

The second the water was all drained Serena wrapped herself in the towel to avoid exposing herself to the man currently coming to her rescue. No doubt he would find it a needless gesture but she didn't care. She could be shy if she wanted to be.

A moment later Darien appeared in the doorway and effortlessly plucked her out of the tub. The moment he did she blushed at how pointless it was to cover up. He had his arms underneath her, where she didn't have a towel. The thought was embarrassing to say the least. Ilene busied herself with cleaning out the tub as Darien carried the cargo in his arms to the bed. He was silent, his eyes ahead of him, never even close to straying towards her. "Darien?" She whispered sleepily.

"Yes Serena?" He looked down at her as he lay her on the bed and quickly tucked the covers around her while removing the towel. He waited for her response with an uneasy stance.

"Thank you, I'm sure… that we'll get back to whatever we had before… it will just take time." She assured him and he closed his eyes.

"I don't want what we had before. I want something more Serena. I'm done running from us." He sighed and opened his blue eyes again to reveal tears. "I love you so very much but all of that… seems rather pointless right now. I just want my Serena back." He whispered and sat on the bed. "I know she's in there, buried behind this fog of uncertainty."

His words scared her at first. How could she be so different from before? She was the same person… she hoped. Then again, Darien remembered everything they had been and she had barely begun to scratch the surface. "Does that mean you won't stay?" She suddenly thought to ask. She didn't want to be alone in a strange house when she couldn't walk properly. She needed him and it seemed that he knew it.

"No Serena, that's not what I mean. I just feel like… with this accident, well that, I ended us. I feel like I screwed this up so badly that I'm never going to get a chance to really be with the woman I love. I know it must be hard for you to understand." He sighed and looked at the floor. "The woman I love knows me better than I know myself. She was the one who was my everything even though I didn't always treat her that way."

Serena felt her heart sink a little. He was right afterall, she wasn't the woman he loved, not yet at least. She knew very little about him and it was clear that the situation was hurting him deeply. "I'm sorry Darien. Really, I am. You're right, I'm not the woman you love. Like I said, I might be if you give me time. For the moment though, can't we treat this as a way to start over? I keep getting these… flashbacks and I'm slowly piecing things together but I need you to understand that I can't change over night." She stared into his darkened blue eyes and saw overwhelming sorrow within them.

"You're right, you can't… and neither can I." He stood and stepped towards the door. "If you need me just holler." He then flipped the light off and walked out of the room.

As he walked down the hall he felt everything hit him. All of the feelings he'd been suppressing for fear he would lose her. He had to get her back somehow. The woman in the other room was not the Serena he knew. She didn't smile, she didn't have that musical quality to her voice, her eyes didn't sparkle, but most of all, she didn't know him. So many things were different that it was hard to talk with her, hard to be near her. When he gazed into those once loving eyes he felt like crying. He felt like running from her.

Serena lay in her bed and simply closed her eyes. It was clear that Darien was a romantic. The man had just told her things that she was sure he had only recently admitted to himself, much less anyone else. Something about that thought sparked recognition. As she focused on that she began to recall another memory.

~Flashback~

The sound of tinkering crystal and silverware drifted towards her ears as she gazed out the large windows overlooking the sparkling city lights; the dimly lit restaurant allowing the city to look as if it were made up of millions of glowing fireflies. "Beautiful." She breathed peacefully and turned her attention to the man across the table who she realized had been gazing at her in her wonderment.

"Yes, beautiful." He nodded, a slight smile playing upon his lips as he then turned to look out the window. "I never knew how huge this thing was. Pictures don't do it justice." She smiled at him and noticed the waiter walking towards them.

"Ready to try your hand at communication?" She had grinned and plucked the white linen napkin from the table and carefully unfolded it over her lap. Darien pulled his gaze away from the window and toward the approaching waiter.

"Bon soir. Voulez-vous la cart du vin?" The man asked and held a few laminated menus against himself. His eyes moved from Darien to her, appraising her carefully before returning his attention to Darien.

"Oui." Darien said simply and eyed the man. Serena felt herself cringe at Darien's tone then looked at the waiter who had an amused smile on his face.

"No worries Monsieur, I speak English." The man set the wine menu on the table along with the dinner menu. "I will return to take your order in a short while." The man turned on his heels and walked away to avoid Darien's angered glare.

"What was that?" She asked with a smirk as she sipped water from her water glass and set it on the table. Rather than answering Darien glanced over the wine menu and set it at the edge of the table before picking up his dinner menu.

"He was staring at you with less-than-innocent eyes." He finally stated flatly and began to really study his menu. A giddy happiness rushed over her as she realized that Darien was acting jealous and insecure. That was a rarity; then again he had his moments.

"So? He can stare all he wants. It won't change anything." She grinned into her water as Darien's eyes fixed on her. She was pushing his buttons and he knew it. His eyes darkened as he leaned forward a little, his face illuminated in a subtle way by the glow of the candle on the table.

"Regardless, little boys should not stare at what they cannot have." His silky voice danced around her, quickening her heartbeat. He looked completely serious in that statement and it both frightened and excited her.

"Who said he couldn't?" She whispered her last jest and watched him raise an eyebrow and return to his previous position in his chair. His eyes never left hers but they had gained a slight twinkle to them.

"He can't. You and I both know that he couldn't handle you. Let's move away from this subject now before I find myself having to prove to you why he can't have you." He was serious as he spoke, his eyes fixed on hers, those dark blue depths held so much mystery at times.

"You know I'm only playing with you Dare." She found herself laughing heartily as he smiled his debonair smile. "You played that off quite well you know?" She quieted herself by placing the back of her hand over her mouth.

"I wasn't playing. We're in Paris, everyone's looking to hook up with a hot American girl here. You play, but the men around aren't." He said plainly then grinned. "I have to watch out for you."

She rolled her eyes and settled on her order setting the menu on the table and looking out the window again. Darien was right, the Eiffel Tower was larger than she had imagined it to be. Then again, this evening was turning into something she never imagined it to be. When Darien had said they had dinner reservations she had never expected it to be at Le Jules Verne Restaurante on the second level of the tower. The place was expensive and overly romantic.

The night progressed, she and Darien ate dinner then left the restaurant to walk to their hotel. Though the overly luxurious place was in short walking distance Serena couldn't help but feel that it was a long way to walk, especially by the park. Like every city, Paris had its wrongdoers. She wanted to hail a taxi only to have Darien strongly oppose and smile down at her. "Serena, not even Satan would dream of harming you in my presence. Don't worry." He offered her his arm and leaned down to kiss her cheek.

His behavior had been off the entire day. After their concert the previous night he had seemed far more romantic, as if the spirit of the city had crept into his heart. They walked along the well-lit streets arm in arm until they came upon the hotel. Once in their room Darien removed his blazer and placed it over the back of the chair. He was unusually quiet as he discarded his shoes and unbuttoned the top few buttons of his shirt. He loosened his tie and seemed to be thinking of something.

She couldn't help but admire him, he had always been the most attractive man she had ever laid eyes on, everything about him drew her in. She watched him carefully then smiled as he suddenly turned to her. Swiftly walking across the room he pulled her into a gentle kiss, his lips lightly pressing against hers as his tongue moved slowly over hers. He moved one of his strong hands behind her neck and wrapped his other arm securely around her waist anchoring her to him.

Unlike his usual demanding kisses, this one was full of tenderness and longing. She felt herself being moved backwards, her feet practically floating over the carpet as she neared his destination.

Falling back onto the bed he lay slight beside her yet still over her, his arms cradling her sensuously against him. Unable to resist she slid her hand up his shirt clad torso and caressed the side of his face with her hand. Their lips hadn't parted and the kiss had remained so very soft.

His right hand finally began to move from her upper back and slid down her silk dress to her thigh where he squeezed her tenderly. A gasp escaped her throat and he had pulled away and smiled at her, his eyes soft and glittering with happiness. "We should come to Paris more often." He whispered and moved his hand up her leg to her hips, his hands leaving a tingling trail.

"I would like that very much." She nodded and closed her eyes as Darien kissed her again. His hands continued to travel up her body dragging the dress with them until finally the item was discarded on the floor. By the time she noticed she didn't have any clothes on she realized he was still fully dressed. "Dare, this is hardly fair." She moaned as he suckled on her earlobe.

"Then allow me to make it a little more fair." He smiled softly, his voice had turned husky in nature and as he unbuttoned his shirt fully and discarded it she felt her heart practically stop. He really was gorgeous and his current actions seem to magnify that fact. "Better?" He smiled and begin to move his mouth down her neck to her collarbone. She could barely nod her approval before he moved his tongue over her left nipple then took it into his mouth and gently suckled her, his left hand on her right breast kneading it. After a short time he switched to the other side and did the same before moving lower.

His lips trailed hot kissed down her torso, lower, until he pressed his tongue against her most intimate of places causing her to cry out and squirm. She continued to squirm even after his hands had firmly clamped onto her hips effectively anchoring her down. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy what he was doing, but for some reason it always tickled.

When he finally moved back up her torso she felt desperate to have him inside of her. His slow and gentle ministrations up to this point had been sweet but now she found them more annoying than anything else. The man she knew would have taken her by now.

To encourage him, she forcefully kissed him, her lips assaulting his until her pulled away from her and smirked. "Are you going to let me do my job or should I leave?" He asked softly with a twinkle in his eyes. She could hardly believe him!

"D… Don't leave." She breathed heavily and moved her nails over his chest. "Why are you doing this?" She closed her eyes to try and subdue her overly stimulated libido.

"I want to." He whispered into her ear and moved his fingers to the spot his mouth had occupied moments before. Her eyes shot open as he pushed his fingers into her and began to move them in a smooth, slow, rhythm.

"Darien, stop, I don't want you to do that." She grabbed his arm and looked into his eyes pleadingly. They both knew what she wanted, she could tell. "Please stop playing with me." She breathed a sigh of relief as he nodded and removed the rest of his clothing.

"You're so impatient." He grinned as she pulled his lips to hers hungrily and pulled his hips closer. She simply nodded and inhaled sharply as he entered her, her womanhood engulfing his length.

He had been so very careful with her that night, he hadn't been as tender since that first time on prom night. It was clear, something had moved him that evening. Their lovemaking had endured the evening and ended just as the sun was rising. Darien scooped her into his arms and sighed deeply. She was never totally sure if she had imagined it or if it was real but as she drifted into sleep she heard him whisper "I love you Serena.".

~Now~

She couldn't help but blush at the memory of their first time in Paris. It had been amazing and he had acted as though they were truly a couple. She couldn't remember him glancing at another woman once during that trip.

Of course it had all changed when they got back to the states. He stopped holding her hand as they walked together, and he had returned to chasing after random women. She hoped that he was going through a phase but he hadn't grown out of it.

She sniffled and realized that she had begun crying. Her heart aching once again as she remembered the happiness she'd felt in Paris and the hurt that had followed. He was right, he had treated her terribly.


	10. Arguments

Yes, I know short one... but I have far too much to do. I'm a full time student working two jobs, I'm gardening, ugh... toooooo much to do. But hey, I am always happy to update when I have the time/motivation to do so. It is a fun "getaway" so to speak. :) I hope you're all enjoying this story. Let me know with a **REVIEW!!!** The longer and more content oriented it is the happier it make me. I'll try to respond to your reviews I really will.

* * *

Arguments

Darien closed his eyes as he leaned against the wall in the hallway. Her sobs had drawn him from the living room and now he stood in the darkened hall watching her from afar. He had done this more times than he would like to admit, watched her like this when she didn't know he was there.

She was currently lying on her side grasping her pillow and crying into it, her body shaking as she seemed to remember something. He'd watched her lay quietly at first then she had suddenly began to cry and she'd progressed from there.

He wanted to go in there and comfort her, hold her against him and tell her that everything was going to be all right. The problem was that he knew he most likely caused her current heartache. She was beginning to remember, and that meant; she would hurt all over again, her heart tearing for a second time as she struggled to regain herself. He wasn't sure if he should go in there. Maybe Amy had been right, Serena was better off without him, she was better off having a new life. There was nothing tying them together anymore, she wasn't pregnant and her lack of memories made her distance herself from him in turn causing the same for him.

She finally began to quiet, her body shaking as it tried to defy her tears. He sighed lightly and stepped into her room, walking quietly to her bed and looking down on her. Her swollen eyes fixed on him, her pain obvious to anyone who looked upon her. "I remember… that night." She squeaked weakly. "You know, the night we… I became pregnant." He felt his eyes widen. Maybe her memory wasn't as shot as previously thought. He didn't even know the night that happened.

"When was it?" He kneeled by the bed and touched his hand to her face. He couldn't help but do it, the woman in front of him was once his meatball head after all. "I didn't learn until after you left…"

"I went to Paris because that was the place. That was the place our baby was conceived and it just felt… right." She sighed and moved her eyes from his gaze. " You acted so different that night that I thought things had changed between us, I thought that you loved me and that we could finally be together. Then we had returned and all the crap happened. You distanced yourself again, gave me that weird song to work on, then missed my brother's wedding."

"Serena, I did love you. I barely remember it but I do remember saying it as I drifted off to sleep. It was when we got back that I got scared. I didn't want what happened to my dad, to happen to me. So I went back to doing what I do best, avoiding things. I avoided you, what was happening between us, I avoided everything. Then I missed the wedding and you left. It was when you left that I realized my mistake. I did love you, since the beginning and I had just walked over you like a throw rug. You were always there, always loving and supportive. I know I've been terrible and I know I said I want to change and I do but I wonder… if that's what you want." He let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding and bit his lip. "I'm bound to hurt you again, I can almost feel it in me. Amy told me to leave you alone, to let you go but I couldn't. I chased after you and look what good it did." He chuckled. "You'd be better off without me in your life."

"Perhaps I would have been but I'm not so sure that's true now." She said quietly and smiled. "I held onto you because I loved you. I can feel it within me, when I woke up in the hospital I was drawn to you immediately, as if you were pulling my soul towards you. It was scary because I didn't know you but now; I know that I'm starting to and I don't think it would be good to just call this off."

Darien closed his eyes and felt an odd sense of guilt well within him. He felt something coming, some type of challenge that would rear it's head soon. "I'd be lying if I said that I'm not afraid of what might happen next." He breathed and looked into her eyes. "I'm going to go sleep in the guest room now okay? The girls plan on being here tomorrow to bombard you with their lives." With that he stood and walked out of the room leaving Serena alone once again.

* * *

Darien was standing over the stove carefully nudging an omelet with a spatula when he heard the door open. Pausing for a moment he listened as whoever entered shut the door and crossed the living room, moving closer to the kitchen. Whatever this was, it wasn't good.

Stepping away from the stove he moved to where he could see Serena's drawing table. Standing in front of it was a familiar figure with long raven hair. "Hello Raye. Thought that might have been you sneaking around." He chuckled and returned to the stove. For a woman with such a fiery demeanor she could certainly be quiet at times.

"Funny you should say it like that." She mused as she appeared in the kitchen doorway. "I'm here early to talk to you about just that." He knew that tone all too well, and as he glanced at her he could see it in her eyes. She suddenly sighed and looked down at the ground. "Jed's become… distant with me. Any idea why?" Her violet eyes fixed on his making him look away.

"Maybe it's because you keep chasing me around." He snapped and shoved the spatula under the omelet and plopped it onto a plate. "Don't play coy with me Raye. I know why you're here and it's not out of concern for Jed."

"Fine, right down to business, as always I see." She straightened her spine and looked at him defiantly. "I just thought you might be interested in spending some time together seeing as how Serena's not quite the woman you want her to be." She moved across the kitchen, her hips swaying slightly as she smiled.

He inwardly smiled at the idea. Clearly Raye thought she would win this, everything about her told him that she thought Jed just didn't cut it. "Raye, I'm not interested." He said flatly as she slid her arms around his waist and hooked her hands in front of him. Her body was pressed tightly to his back allowing him to feel every curve.

"Come on Darry, just let me take care of you." She whispered into his ear then touched her lips to his neck.

He felt his jaw clench as he attempted to harden himself from her advances. She was good at seducing him, she always had been. "No Raye." He unhooked her hands and moved away from her. "Not this time, I want this to work with Serena." She tilted her head back as she placed her hands on her hips. It almost looked like she was laughing but without the sound.

"That's what you always say." She finally lowered her head, her eyes challenging him. "Let me ask you, how long has it been? Let's see… she left you, then the crash and the coma… seven months. You've been without a woman's company for seven months." Her grin was dripping with female satisfaction; the effect of which was angering him. "It's a win win situation and you know it. I won't tell anyone, as always."

"No is no Raye." He took the plate in his hand and walked out of the kitchen and down the hall towards Serena's room. He knew he had to get away from the female currently in the kitchen. She was acting like a feral cat in heat and like the typical male he was, it was beginning to affect him.

Once in Serena's room he felt all of the sexual tension melt away from him. Serena lay on her side in her bed hugging a pillow with her mouth open slightly. Her golden hair was spread about her like a beautiful aura.

Stepping towards the bed he set the plate down on her nightstand and sat down next to her, his hand floating to her head where he pet her hair. "Serena, time to wake up." He cooed and she groggily opened her eyes and fixed them on him. "Morning. I made you a ham and cheese omelet, and Raye's here.

Serena's eyes darkened at the mention of Raye's name. "Why?" She whispered suspiciously. "She's here awfully early for her." She struggled to set up and finally allowed him to help her. "What does she want from you?"

"Serena, she's simply excited to get to spend time with you, that's all." He lied. There was no point in upsetting Serena. "Do you want me to go and get her for you?" He handed her the plate as she nodded. "Okay, I'll send her in with some apple juice." He chuckled and quickly walked out of the room.

She sat there, knowing damn well why Raye was there. Somewhere in her sleep she had remembered the girls' confessions of sleeping with Darien. With those confessions came a realization, one of them had to have been first. One of them had to have started the campaign because Darien wouldn't have just began sleeping with them.

Raye had always looked at Darien as if he were a piece of meat to be devoured. She had always acted more feminine and sexy around him, more alluring. Serena narrowed her eyes as she realized this. Raye had to have been the one to break that sacred covenant of friendship. Raye had seduced him, not the other way around, and it looked like she was trying to do it yet again.

How many times had Raye managed to get Darien in bed? Whatever the answer was she didn't care because it was going to end. If Darien thought that they were going to be together she was going to demand complete loyalty from him, and her friends.

Raye walked into the room with a happy smile on her face and a large glass of apple juice in her hand. "Hey Serena, I'm so glad you're awake! Really I am , I can't wait until you're one hundred percent better and we can all go back to the way it was before." She set the glass of apple juice down and sat on the bed.

"Things aren't going to go back to the way they were before." Serena heard the snap in her voice and saw Raye widen her eyes ever so slightly. "This time Darien and I will be a couple and not simply friends with benefits." Where the words were coming from, she didn't know but she let them flow from her mouth.

"Well, are you sure that's what you want? Do you remember how he was, how he is? Serena, he's just going to hurt you again. I think Seiya is a better match for you. Do you remember him?" Raye's eyes held her anger, the violet orbs almost turning black. "I say you kick Darien to the curb and let the whores of the world have him."

"I'm shocked you would say that about yourself." Serena shot angrily. Raye was playing a mind game. "I know you were the one who slept with him first, you're still trying to! I know why you're here, you're trying to get him into your bed!"

Raye sat there quietly, her mind kicking into over drive. "No, you have it all wrong Serena. I'm not trying to sleep with him. I'm trying to see if he's serious about being loyal to you. I'm trying to make sure he won't sleep with me." Raye shook her head in fake disappointment. "Serena, how could you think I would do such a terrible thing as to undermine your happiness?"

"I don't think you really care about me that's why. I think you're only interested in your bottom line. You've been riding on my coattails for a long time and you're not about to stop. You want my talent, my success, and my man." Raye's eyes widened as she shot up and off of the bed.

"For your information I had your man first and I think he's a little more interested in what I have to offer him. If he actually loved you and wanted you then he wouldn't run off with me every so often. As for your talent and success… well of course I wish it were mine! You've always been weak Serena, always. You've let everyone walk all over you and such talent shouldn't belong to such a weak, pathetic, woman!" Raye had begun to scream, her normal shouting voice was nothing in comparison to the distain flowing from her now. "You don't deserve what you have! At first, I was terrified about you possibly dying I was absolutely terrified about the possibility that the band had fallen. Then I figured something out, I don't need you. If you died, I could have had it all, Darien would be mine and you'd be six feet under so I could take all of your unfinished music and just make it on my own." Serena felt her heart stop as Raye shouted that last bit. The truth came out, Raye wanted her dead.

"I thought we were actually friends Raye." Serena felt grief wash over her. How much of her life had been a lie?

"We were friends until you fucked Darien. He may have been your best friend but he was my boyfriend first! Oh yeah, we were together for a whole month before he got you out of your prom dress. I knew he had other adventures but you crossed the line when you slept with him." Raye growled angrily. "He was mine and you took him from me."

Serena sat in the bed wondering what the hell Raye was talking about. Raye and Darien had been an item at one point? More importantly, Raye had slept with Serena's best friend and crush before she had? In what right did that make Darien Raye's property? Just because she got to the physical part first? "Raye… okay, let's both calm down. We're both adults and we don't need to act like we're in high school."

Raye seemed to relax a bit and nodded as she sat down. "I'm sorry Serena. I didn't mean what I said I just… I'm so envious of you." She breathed and looked at the floor. "God, I'm so ashamed of myself right now. I did come over to try and convince Darien to sleep with me. I really did. I'm sorry. On the other hand, he told me no." She smiled and looked at Serena hopefully.

"At least he said no." Serena nodded and began to eat the now cold omelet. "Looks like we have some things to work out huh?" Serena smiled lightly.

"No kidding." Raye nodded and watched Serena eat. At least the woman was holding her own in the argument department.


	11. Third Time's a Charm

I know I know. Bad me! It's been soooooo long since I've updated and now that I do it's so short. School has taken number one priority and so I may not update again fro a while. I'm going to try to update a few others but we'll see how it works out. Until next time! Oh, and don't forget to REVIEW!

* * *

Third Time's a Charm

Serena breathed a sigh of relief after the girls left. She was glad that they had come to visit and at the same time, she had wished they hadn't. "Oh, that wore me out. Lots of things to pretend to remember." She smiled and turned towards Darien who seemed to be disturbed about something. "I know what Raye was trying to do Darien. It's okay." She prompted and laboriously wheeled the chair over to him.

"I know that you know. I'm just conflicted over it. You know? I'm bothered that she would even ask, and even worse, that for a brief second I considered it." He sighed and let himself sink into the couch. He pinched the bridge of his nose then looked at her and stood. "Nonetheless, Doctor Mizuno wants you to try and walk at least once a day so let's try." He held out his hands, allowing Serena to take them.

Pulling herself up she tentatively stood up. She could feel the weakness in her legs and looked into Darien's deep ocean eyes. "You can do this." He whispered tenderly and stepped back a bit while releasing her hands. "I know you can." He nodded in confirmation.

Slowly Serena began to shift her weight and lift her right foot. She began to move forward and fell, Darien catching her in his arms. "Okay, that's enough for today. Tomorrow I have an idea to get you stronger." He squeezed her tightly to him and froze as he realized he was slightly physically excited.

He heard her chuckled lightly as she pushed her arms against his chest and looked up at him. "Little happy?" She smiled and rested her head against his chest again.

"A little. It's been a rough day… not to mention the fact that Raye pointed out that I've been sex deprived for seven months. If you remember anything about me, you ought to remember that two days is too long for me much less seven months." He smiled and picked her up to place her in her wheelchair. "I'm okay though. I promise."

"Good because I can't walk as it is, I don't need you complicating things." She chuckled and began to wheel herself down the hall towards her room.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Darien laughed then quieted as she disappeared into her room. He knew the conflict with Raye wasn't over. It had taken everything in him not to storm into Serena's room and strangle Raye when she was yelling at her blonde "friend".

He was even more puzzled by the fact that Serena didn't throw Raye out of the house at that point. If he had been her he would have thrown Raye out and never looked back. The woman was way out of line, perhaps he would have to tell her off himself.

* * *

Serena woke the next morning and sighed. What was she going to do with Raye? She was Angry, that much was certain, and she wasn't so sure she wanted to be Raye's friend any longer. She wasn't sure she wanted to be any of the girls' friend, Save for Amara and Michelle.

She smiled as she thought of them, the two women had helped her immensely over the past months. Reaching for her phone she flipped through her caller ID and found their number. Hopefully they would answer so she could thank them for all of their help.

The phone rang and rang, until Michelle finally answered, her voice cheerful but with a slight edger. "Hello Serena! How are you doing? We've been wondering when you'd call."

"Oh, well, I'm calling now aren't I?" She laughed slightly then quieted as she heard silence on the other end of the line. "Is something the matter?" Serena knitted her brow and waited for the response.

"Actually, there is." Amara's sharp voice cut through the phone. "How can you, even for a second, return to those people? Honestly Serena I thought you were doing better but now you seem to have regressed. When you started to get your memory back did your spine start to dissolve as well?" Serena sat in her bed, wide-eyed and shocked. "When are you going to realize that you don't need them? They don't deserve you! I mean look at them! They've all been using you in some form or another. I want to see you on your own, away from those abusive people. You can always find more friends and there are certainly plenty of men out there who would love to date you!"

"I think what Amara is trying to say is that we're worried about you. If you stay around those people you're going to fall into your old habits again. You're going to just let Darien use you and the girls manipulate you." Michelle said in a soft tone that was obviously mean to diffuse the harsh tone Amara had used.

Serena let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and sighed. They were right. All ready she had fallen into old habits. She had let Raye say all of those nasty things to her and had simply taken it. She was letting Darien back in, and while it was evident he was trying to change, the fact that he hadn't thrown Raye out when she made her proposition spoke volumes to the person still residing within him.

"You're right. Both of you." She sighed and closed her eyes. "I need to distance myself from them but I don't know how. Darien's taking care of me right now… I need him."

"The hell you do! Come move in with us. We're not far right now. We diecided to stay until you were better so we won't be going back to Paris for a while. We'll take care of you and help you through this." Amara insisted. "When you move in though, we need to sell everything you have. The house, the stuff in it. We need to give you a new life. It was working when you were in Paris but you let Darien back in. You have to stay away from him."

Though she knew the masculine blonde couldn't see it she nodded her head in agreement. "Okay, I will, but give me a day or so to think about this. I mean, what you're proposing is huge and I need them to understand what I'm doing."

"Fine, but you have two days then we're coming over to convince you." Amara affirmed and hung up. Serena pushed the end button and sat on her bed thinking. Amara was right. She needed to get away, start a new life. Just, forget about this one. She'd been given the opportunity to do just that and she was going to take it before she regained too many memories.

Just as she started to scoot to the edge of the bed Darien walked in with a tray of breakfast. "Hey, hey! Wait one second will you?" He laughed and set her tray down on her nightstand then went to pick her up. He quickly moved her to her chair and smiled. "Sleep well?"

"Yes but… Darien. We need to talk." She sighed and noticed his happy demeanor melt away into something far more uncertain. "I can't do this." She shook her head and looked into his eyes. "I can't be around you anymore. Yesterday made it clear to me as to why I ran. Admittedly I shouldn't have run like I did but I don't think I knew what else to do. You've always held some sort of power over me and I couldn't escape that. I need to though. I need you to let me go so I can live my own life."

"Sorry Serena, I can't do that." His eyes darkened dangerously as he knelt in front of her. "I won't let you go, not again. I've lost you twice and I'm not going to do it again. If you want to go somewhere far away from the girls I'm fine with that but I'm going too."

"I don't want you to Darien. Don't you understand? I don't want you." She bit angrily glared at him. "I can't do this to myself anymore and I know you're the reason I have for so many years. You claim to love me but the truth is, you're so Goddamned broken that you don't know how to! We both know you want to run to Raye right now. You want to roll around with her!" She shouted angrily, tears now flowing from her eyes. "You don't love me!"

He looked up at her from his position in front of her and felt confused. Where had this come from? He knew it wasn't because she was pregnant, that much was certain. "Don't tell me what I love and don't love. I love you. Do you have any idea what it's like to finally feel like you know what your purpose is and then watch it crash into the ground? Do you have any understanding of how I felt when you left? Or when that plane crashed? When you woke up and looked at me without any recollection of who I was? I was devastated! All three times! So don't you DARE sit there and accuse me of NOT loving you! I love you so fucking much that if you leave me, I swear to God I'll kill the both of us. I really will because I don't see a point in living without you with me." He growled and placed his large hands on her cheeks.

His outburst scared her to the core because she saw the truth in his eyes. He would kill her if he had to, kill them both.

"I want time away from you. Time now. I was never away from you, not even in Paris because you were with me, a part of you. I want time Darien. I want to go out and live my life away from you and the girls. I want to date other men, I want to know what I could have. If I find that I'm happier here then I'll come back. I just need a chance." She said quietly and avoided his eyes. The moment she had mentioned dating his entire body had stiffened. "If you're not going to let me have it of your own free will, I will take it Darien. You don't have a say in this really."

"The fuck I don't. Where do you think you're going to go that I won't find you? The media will follow you. You can't hide anymore." He challenged. "You're not leaving."

"Now I know you're abusive. If you keep me here against my will then I will do nothing but hate you."

"No you won't. You said it yourself, the reason you need to get away from me is because you do love me. I have some sort of power over you remember? Stop trying to fight this. Stop trying to find fault in something that was just fixed." He smiled and began to lean into her, his face nearing hers. "Don't pretend not to love me." He whispered and went to press his lips to hers.

She quickly put a hand between her lips and his then gently began to push him back. "No Darien. You're not going to win by trying to be all loving." He removed his hands from her cheeks and took a hold of the hand currently pressed against his lips. Moving it aside he smiled and shook his head.

"You've made up your mind then have you?" He asked with a dangerous undertone and watched as she nodded. "Fine, if you're going to leave… when do you think you're leaving? How long do I have to show you how serious I am?" His grip tightened ever so slightly on her wrists and she felt herself becoming aware of the danger in him.

He had always fought to keep her his and only his. The violence that dwelled within him was far too dangerous and until now, she had never thought of that violence as being directed at her. "Two days." She swallowed and he nodded.

"Two days it is then." He released her and walked to her bedside table and grabbed her cell phone. "Eat your breakfast and be ready to go in two hours okay? I'm taking you out."

"Why are you taking my phone?" She stared at him with alarm and felt her breath catch in her throat.

"You don't need it silly. Now, do as I say and we'll be off in no time." With that he walked out of the room and shut the door behind him. Holding the object in his hand he took a deep breath in and flipped it open to locate the last call. Of course it was Amara and Michelle. They were always causing trouble for him.

Closing the phone he leaned against the door and felt panic within him. What was he doing? He should just let her go. For some reason however, he felt a strong need to keep her with him. Even as the words had left his mouth he had regretted them. He would never hurt her, ever. Would he?

He thought on it and sighed. He just wasn't sure what was going on with him anymore. Maybe something in him had snapped. Maybe she was right, he was broken.

Looking back at the phone he frowned. No, he wasn't broken, Amara and Michelle were just trying to get her to leave him. They had been trying since day one. He tightened his grip, his knuckles turning white from the pressure. "Calm down Darien, she's not leaving." He whispered to himself and pushed off the door. "Everything's going to be fine."


	12. Getting Help

Okay, another fun but short chapter. **REVIEW!** I like it when you review...

* * *

Getting Help

Blue eyes followed the petite blonde as she took small steps in the pool. Her cerulean eyes were fixed on the man in front of her but would occasionally dart around almost frantically.

Her entire demeanor had put him on edge, and as a result he'd been watching the pair in the pool for some time. A few things had occurred to him; one, this woman was none other than Serena Tsukino the famous musical talent. Two, the man with her was Darien Shields. Three, she was still recovering from the plane crash. Finally, five; she looked absolutely terrified of Darien.

All of this made him wonder what was going on; the pair had been friends for so long it was unlikely she was afraid of him, then again, he knew a terrified woman when he saw one.

"She looks scared and trapped." A feminine voice whispered to him making him jump and turn to his wife. "Do you think we should intervene Saph?" He smiled as he noticed his eyes focused on Serena and Darien.

"I don't know. She looks terrified but why would she be? They've been friends for so long… and it looks as though he's trying to help her rehabilitate herself." Sapphire pursed his lips together and frowned. "I'm not sure we should interfere my dear."

"I think I may faint, hearing that come out of your mouth." The woman smirked and noticed the pair beginning to leave the pool. "Well, sit here if you want, I'm going to go into the locker room and ask her about what's going on. Never hurts to ask right?"

"Right." Sapphire smiled and watched her stand up. "Good luck Prisma." He whispered.

Prisma walked briskly into the locker room as Darien carried Serena to her wheel chair. She waited just inside and when she heard Serena roll through the door she watched the petite blonde carefully.

"Is anything the matter?" Prisma ventured making Serena jump and look up with wide eyes. "I noticed you looked at little, frightened out there and I was wondering if you're in any sort of trouble Serena."

The blonde blushed and glanced over her shoulder at the door. "I think…" She whispered and turned back to look at Prisma. "I think I'm in trouble." The fear in her trembling voice made Prisma nod. "I need to get a hold of my friends but he's taken my cell phone and has been watching me like a hawk."

"Why?" The tall green-haired woman asked cautiously and knelt in front of the blonde. "Why Serena?"

"He's afraid. I'm trying to leave him and he won't let me. In case you can't tell, I'm not really in any condition to run away." She sighed and let a tear run down her cheek.

"No worries. My brother-in-law is a detective who's used to working cases like this. I can help you." Prisma smiled and helped Serena dress quickly. "I just need you to trust me."

"I really don't have much of a choice do I?" Serena asked and smiled lightly as Prisma flipped open her phone and pushed a number.

"Hey, yeah, we were right. She's being held against her will Saph. I need you to distract him or something while I get her out of here." Prisma's green eyes fixed on the subject of conversation and smiled reassuringly. "Okay honey, we'll be in the car." With that she flipped the phone shut and moved behind Serena's chair. "Okay, no time to chat we need to get you out of here before he sees you."

"Thank you… I didn't catch your name…" Serena asked her savior as the woman quickly wheeled her through the main lobby of the fitness club and towards the parking lot.

"I'm Prisma. My husband's name is Sapphire… you mentioned you needed to get a hold of your friends… where do they live? What's there number? We can take you there."

"That's the problem… I don't remember, and Darien has my cell phone." Serena frowned as Primsa wheeled her to a large sapphire blue SUV.

"Okay, well, I suppose my brother-in-law can help with that too. Here." Prisma hooked her arms under Serena's to help her into the backseat of the vehicle. "Lay down so Darien doesn't see you okay?" Serena nodded and did as she was told while Prisma loaded the wheelchair in the back. Then quickly got in the front passenger seat and started the vehicle.

Sapphire soon emerged from the building wearing a dark blue shirt and white pants. He carried a white jacket loosely over his shoulder. Prisma smiled, he wasn't being followed so the impromptu plan had worked. "Hey baby, thank you for starting the car." He smiled and got behind the wheel. "Good thing you moved when you did. He was almost right on you."

* * *

Serena sat in her chair nervously wringing her hands as she tried to remember Amara and Michelle's phone number, or even their last names. Sapphire and Prisma were in the kitchen making her some lunch when the door opened and a handsome white-haired man stepped in and smiled at her. As he walked into the house he shed is gray suit jacket and loosened the matching tie he was wearing. His lavender eyes then fixed on her and he smiled.

"Hello, Detective Diamond Negamoon. Very nice to meet you Serena." He shook her hand then took a seat in a chair nearby. "So, my sister-in-law tells me you're in an abusive relationship with Darien Shields. Is this True?"

She felt her breath hitch as she watched him scan her with his eyes. He then nodded and leaned back in the chair as if to think to himself. "How long has this been going on? When did he begin to show signs of being abusive?"

"My friends tell me that he always has been… unfortunately I have a case of amnesia and I cannot remember… everything. I would guess that he's always been emotionally abusive, he's never physically hurt me though."

"Serena." He snapped assertively and sat forward suddenly, his lavender eyes holding determination. "Emotional abuse is by far the worst type there is. If he's been emotionally abusing you for any length of time he's not worth the amoebas under his nails. Understand that." He then sighed. "This type of work is my specialty. I seen thousands of women in these situations and it's the women who have been emotionally abused who are the most damaged."

"I don't feel damaged… not really." She said quietly while staring at her hands and sighing. "I know I need to get away from him because I… I love him but I need to be away from all of them. Live my own life." When she looked up at Diamond his eyes were dark with worry.

"You see, you don't know what you truly want." He sighed and looked up as Sapphire and Prisma entered. "Hello!" He jumped up and grabbed Sapphire in a bear hug. "It's been too long! Hey, you working on that niece or nephew yet?" He smiled knowingly as Sapphire blushed profusely.

Diamond chuckled then stepped away from his brother and gave Prisma a light hug. "Back to the task at hand. Serena, do you have anyone you can call, anyone you can stay with?"

"Yes, my friends Amara and Michelle… I don't remember their last names." She looked down. "There's also my parents but I don't want to burden them with any of this. They have enough to worry about." Diamond nodded as she spoke then flipped his phone open.

"Are the two women a couple? What do they look like?" Diamond prompted her and waited for the answers. Once he had them he recited them into the phone then promptly handed it to her.

"Hello?" Michelle's voice asked cautiously.

"Michelle! Oh my gosh! You'll never believe what happened! I told…"

"Actually mom, now wouldn't be a good time for you to come visit. Amara and I are busy running around. Come and visit us when we get back to Paris." Michelle responded calmly.

"Darien's there isn't he?" She asked with a sigh and looked at Diamond who raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, that's fine. Uh huh. See you later mom." Michelle then hung up, leaving Serena holding the phone loosely in her hands.

"He's there, looking for me. He knows they want to help me." She looked from Diamond, to Sapphire, then to Prisma. "I guess I need to go home then."

"You don't have to go home." Diamond offered. "You're welcome to stay at my house until you sort this all out. I'm fairly close to the hospital so you can attend physical therapy sessions to regain strength in your legs. Besides, I'm a detective. You're safe at my place." He paused and looked at her. "Of course, it's only a suggestion. I don't want you to be uncomfortable or anything." He held up his hands.

"Right now I don't have many options. I need someone and obviously he'll check Amara and Michelle's I don't want to go to any of my other friends' houses… I don't want to go home…" Diamond nodded and looked up.

"Well, you can go to your friend's house. He's most likely going to file a missing persons report. I'll have to kill that because you're not missing and he doesn't need to know where you are. Since I'm involved now I'll be your caseworker and I can assure you I'll handle him if he insists on bothering your friends. We can get a restraining order against him." Serena's eyes widened as she thought of that possibility. Getting a restraining order against Darien was a little extreme in her eyes but at the same time; it may be the right move.

"I think… I would like to go to Amara and Michelle's place." She nodded and looked at Diamond. "A restraining order might be important right now. It's most likely best."

Diamond nodded and stepped towards her. "If that's what you want then we need to get to the courthouse, then I can escort you to your friend's house." She smiled up at him, admiring his features at the same time. He was certainly handsome and the way he automatically wanted to protect her warmed her heart. "In the meantime, you'll stay with me and we'll get you through physical therapy."

* * *

A month passed with Serena living at Diamond's house. He was a wonderful host and even though he was often gone for work she was comfortable in his two-bedroom apartment.

He insisted that she go to physical therapy every day and as a result she was walking confidently. The more she walked, the stronger she was, and the stronger she was, the stronger she felt mentally. She had spent plenty of time analyzing her and Darien's relationship, it was clear that things weren't healthy with him. Darien had been who he was for so long, that without help he would never improve.

Her relationship with Diamond, however, had begun to shift from professional to romantic. It was evident in the little things he did, the way he would look at her across the dinner table, the way he would greet her when he came home.

She had been in contact with Amara and Michelle and they applauded her for getting help. "Now, don't you go falling for him just because he played hero." Amara had warned. She'd laughed at the idea then but now, she could see herself growing fond of Diamond.

"Serena." Diamond pulled her from her thoughts. "Hey, I need to talk to you about something." He held her hands in his as he knelt before where she sat on the couch. "It's time for me to go and talk to him about this. It's protocol that I have to encourage him to go to therapy or else the restraining order becomes permanent. If he chooses to not go then, he must stay away from you. Can you accept that?" His lavender eyes bore into hers as he held her gaze.

"Yes… if he refuses therapy then he doesn't deserve me." She smiled and nodded. "Thank you for everything Diamond. Really, you're wonderful." She noticed a slight blush to his cheeks as he stood and turned from her. "Good luck."

"Yeah." He smiled and walked out of the apartment. He had no idea what he would be facing when he confronted Darien but he knew the man would be frantic, and eager to take out his anger on someone.

Diamond soon parked his car in front of Serena's house and exited the car. Before his foot touched the sidewalk Darien had pulled open the door and was standing on the front porch with his arms crossed over his chest. "Who are you and what do you want?" The tall dark-haired Adonis growled.

"Hello Mr. Shields, my name is Diamond Negamoon and I'm a detective." He held out his hand for Darien to shake. Darien's eyes simply lowered to his hand then raised again, anger and fear resonated in his blue depths.

Diamond remained in the same pose, unwavering as he and Darien stared at one another. "Right." Darien finally conceded and shook Diamond's hand. "So, detective Negamoon, what can I do for you? I've told the police everything I know about Serena's disappearance."

"I'm sorry, her disappearance?" Diamond asked, alarm immediately building within him. Was it possible that Darien had ignored the restraining order, that he actually clung to the idea that Serena had disappeared. "You don't mean to tell me you don't know that she didn't disappear do you?" There was a pause between the two men. "Okay, cut the crap Mr. Shields, you and I both know that you've been served a restraining order. We know where Serena is and you know that she doesn't want to see you."

"Ah, an informed man." Darien nodded and smirked. "Yes, I'm aware of that fact." He spat angrily. "So, I ask again, why are you here?"

"I'm here because I'm required to tell you that you must attend therapy sessions to resolve your abuse issues or the restraining order remains permanent. It cannot be lifted without you both attending therapy." Diamond stated firmly and watched Darien's eyes darken.

"Excuse me?" Darien stepped closer to the white-haired intruder. "I don't need therapy. Serena and I were perfectly content before her quote unquote friends stuck their noses into it."

"Are you refusing to go then Mr. Shields?" Diamond refused to acknowledge Darien's words. "If that is the case then I shall be happy to fill out the proper paperwork."

A light twitch in Darien's neck caught Diamond's attention. "Fuck you." Darien stepped even closer. "Don't come here, acting like you're just doing your job. I know the truth. I can smell her on you." Diamond quickly placed his hand on his gun but held his ground.

"I've been in contact with Ms. Tsukino. Other than that I don't understand what you're implying." Diamond remained firm but realized that Darien was clearly unstable. Obviously the man loved Serena, so much so her absence had maddened him. "Mr. Shields, you need help. I have had conversations with her and know that she does indeed love you. Whether that's habit or honest feeling is uncertain until she attends therapy but you, clearly you care for her greatly. Go to therapy, show her that you're truly willing to change."

"I have changed." Darien growled and went to reach for Diamond. Diamond pulled his gun and backed away. "Fine, I'll give it a try but if I find out that you've laid one hand on her, I'll cut it off myself." Darien shouted and pivoted on his heels to go inside.


	13. The Past and Mistakes

Okay, so, another chapter up and rearin' to go. For those of you who are shocked about Darien acting like he did in the last chapter I say… um… have you been reading the story? He's been all over the board the whole time! He's not supposed to act "normal" because that's not the character I made him to be.

For those of you who don't like Diamond I say tough, I always liked him because I could tell he was just misguided.

Anywho, read the chapter. I am getting close to wrapping up and my only question is… should this have a "happy ending" or a "sad ending" and what does that entail for you. Send me a **PM** or a **REVIEW** to let me know which one you want. :) Enjoy!

* * *

13

The Past and Mistakes

Diamond sat across from the beautiful blonde as she ate her dinner in silence. He wasn't sure what to tell her about Darien. The man was seriously disturbed, something that was obviously not new. Whether or not Serena ever realized it, Darien had clearly been struggling for a while.

"Serena, tell me something." He gently placed his fork beside his plate and folded his hands. "If you can remember, did Darien seem… unstable, you know… mentally?" He watched as her eyes fixed on his and she quickly swallowed the food in her mouth.

"I um… He." She paused and frowned. "Sure, sometimes, yeah." She nodded and frowned. "It's his temper. He has a fiery one and it can be rather explosive." She then smiled and leaned back. "I always found it sort of endearing, you know that he could get so protective of me."

"Serena, I don't think he's well. The way he reacted when I delivered the news was hardly typical. Most abusive partners try to be overly nice, as if to fool me. He wasn't. He made his anger and resentment quite obvious." He watched her simply shake her head and sigh.

"You just don't understand him. Darien's never been strong emotionally." She shrugged. "No harm in that really."

"Serena! Are you listening to yourself? Do you have any idea what I'm trying to tell you? The man is UNSTABLE! Meaning he's dangerous! What about that do you find disconcerting?" She stared at her host with wide eyes then straightened in her chair as her eyes hardened.

"You know, I've listened to people ridicule him my entire life! The fact of the matter is, you don't understand him. You don't know what he's been through and you can never begin to hope to!" She snapped and stood. "I realize you're doing your job and everything but Darien is perfectly fine. He has a fear of abandonment and that's it. End of story."

"A fear of abandonment does not make a man ensure that his best friend and lover remain with him and only him while he goes out and has countless affairs. There's something very wrong with that." Diamond sighed then reached for his rather large glass of red wine. "I've done my homework Serena. I know exactly what has happened to him and what he's done. I know about Seiya, I know about the fight he had with your father and I'm telling you, he's unstable. You cannot hold onto him because he can't be trusted." Diamond lifted his lavender eyes to the woman across from him. "I'm not going to lie to you Serena. This has become more than just a case for me. I care about you deeply and I cannot stand back while you try your hardest to return to a man who abuses you. You deserve more. I expect more from you. You knew enough to want to get out, why do you want to go back?"

Serena thought about it for a long moment before sitting back down and staring at her dinner plate. "Because I love him…" She sighed and held her face in her hands. "God help me I love him."

"Your friend Raye's been staying at your house with him. Did you know that?" Diamond asked with reserve. He'd had people watching the house and the raven headed firecracker had indeed spent an ample amount of time there.

"What? N… no." She shook her head in denial. "Tell me you're lying. He promised me… swore that…" She let her words fall then felt a sting a pain wretch through her. He hadn't changed at all, and Raye had once again proved she wasn't a true friend. "Oh… God." Serena let a few tears flow from her eyes and covered her face. "In my house, oh, Darien." She sobbed making Diamond stand and quickly circle around the table.

"I'm sorry… I didn't know you'd react like this. I never would have mentioned…" She looked at him sharply through her tears which made him back away.

"No, don't apologize for this. You didn't sleep with that no good tramp!" Serena stood up and threw her napkin to the floor angrily. "I'm going to take a shower then go to bed. Good night!" She marched down the hallway and slammed the door to her bedroom.

"That dirty rotten son of a bitch!" She shouted and marched toward the bathroom joined to her room. She paused for a moment then looked at the cordless phone cradled next to her bed and suddenly recalled Raye's number.

Quickly she picked up the phone and dialed it, the phone rang, once, twice, three times before a fairly familiar voice answered. "Hello?"

Serena hesitated for a brief moment. "Jed?" She asked hopefully. He had always been her favorite of the four boys. He had a fun humor to him and other than Darien, he was the only one who could calm Raye when she was in one of her moods.

"Serena." He sighed, almost relieved. "So good to hear your voice. It's been so long." She could hear his smile through the phone and felt an immediate sense of calm. "I suppose you want to talk to Raye." He offered playfully but his voice held a slight twinge of anger to it.

"What's wrong Jed?" She immediately asked. Did he know about Raye and Darien?

"She's not home. She said she was spending quality time with you but I know better. You haven't been home in a month. I was just hoping… you know?" He sighed. "How did we get into such a mess Serena? I mean, Darien and I have been friends for so long, you and Raye. Why are they doing this to us?"

"They just want each other for the sex. Nothing more and nothing less. You an I are the emotional partners I guess." She lay on her bed and frowned. "You know what though? I say that we both move on. Find someone who can give you everything your heart ever wanted." She smiled. "I know I'm going to do that. There are so many people out there and frankly, Darien's betrayed me for the last time. History be damned I don't remember all of it and frankly I don't need to." She stated firmly.

"I do remember all the history though Serena. I love Raye." He sounded weak, almost as if he was going to cry. "I'm going to go now Serena but thank you, you've given me something to think of and… good luck. I hope you'll still think of me as a friend."

"Of course. How could I not, and when I start recording songs again I'm going to need a partner." She smiled. "Anyway, bye Jed, night."

"Night Serena." She hung up the phone and slowly made her way to the bathroom to resume what she planned to do. She was going to take a long shower to wash away the dirty feeling she had, then she was going to go to bed and forget everything.

* * *

The sound of thunder shook Serena from her dreamless sleep. Shooting up in bed she yelped then quickly reprimanded herself for being afraid. Thunder had yet to harm her in all these years and there was no reason to act like a child.

A bright flash of lightning lit up her room, which was quickly followed by another rolling boom which had her up and out of bed. Before she realized what she was doing she found herself standing beside Diamond's bed, watching him sleep. He really was a handsome man, sexy actually. Not the same way Darien was sexy, no, Diamond wasn't the dark and exotic flavor Darien was, Diamond was like the hero in shinning white armor the one who rode up on the white stallion with the classically good looks. The one who rescued you from danger.

"He is." She whispered fondly then dove over him and into the bed when another thunderous clap sounded.

"What the hell?" Diamond fumbled in the dark quickly then got out of the bed. She smirked as she gazed at him, his chest bare, rising and falling with his excited breathing. He had his arms in front of him, his hands grasping is police issue, which happened to be aimed at her. "Serena? Is that you?" He asked unsure of what was going on.

"Yes, It's me." She giggled lightly she squeaked and lunged for him as another clap sounded. When her body hit his she felt him stumble then fall back, a loud thud signaled he'd hit the ground and as she came to the realization that she had essentially tacked him to the ground she was already convinced. "Sorry… I'm scared of thunder."

"Great…" He moaned, his breathing struggled as he worked to pry her arms loose. "Serena, you're, I can't, breath." He protested then gasp as she released him. Once the air was flowing through his lungs he let out a groan and thumped his head on the hard wood floor. "Yeah, that felt great. Thank you." His sarcastic voice held a bit of amusement.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She blushed and slowly began to sit up.

"Don't do that!" He yelped then grabbed her hips to still her movements. For a moment she was puzzled then realized the position she'd managed to get them into. He was on the ground, and she was straddling him, their pelvises were lined up rather conveniently too. He then released her and groaned, his eyes squeezed shut as he tried to calm his slightly excited lower half. "Sorry Serena, but you ought to know by now that you can't wake a guy up and get the adrenaline pumping without exciting him a little."

"Right." She blushed then smiled as another clap rumbled overhead. "I'm not afraid." She whispered.

"Apparently you are otherwise I'd happily be asleep right now." He began to push her hips off of him to the side.

"No, Di. I'm not afraid." She held her hips where they were and stared at his closed eyes with purpose. He was silent, oh so very silent as he took deep and labored breaths before opening his eyes and locking them with hers.

"You wouldn't be." He affirmed and forced her off of him gently before standing up. "Okay, I understand you're afraid of thunder but you've also had a rather heartbreaking experience today, and you're not ready for this." He helped her up then led her to the door. "I won't be that guy Serena. I'm sorry." He placed a hand on her cheek then kissed her forehead. "Goodnight." He then shut the door and turned back to his bed, the stiffness he felt in his lower back and his boxers made him grit his teeth. It had been too long but he applauded himself for his self-control. Serena was hurting, she was vulnerable and he wasn't about to take advantage of that. "I can't." He reassured himself then walked back to his bed and lay down. "I won't." He demanded as his mind began to wander to the woman who had just looked at him with longing.

Serena walked back to her room, feeling guilty and foolish. Of course he was right, she wasn't ready to just hop into bed with someone. That's what Darien would do. He'd deal with everything by crawling on top of other women. She couldn't be the same way. She just couldn't.

She bit her lip as she crawled under her blankets again. At least Diamond had the decency and control to not give her what she wanted. He gave her what she needed. A wake up call.

She smiled and shook her head. She'd have to thank him in the morning for saving her.

* * *

Walking into the living room in the morning she jumped as she found Diamond sitting on the couch, holding a glass of his red wine. He didn't bother to look at her, instead she noticed his jaw tighten.

"Something wrong?" She asked him, walking around the couch so she was facing him. Finally, his eyes lifted to hers and he leaned forward, placing his wine glass on the coffee table.

"Actually, no." He breathed and glared at the glass hatefully. "Take a seat." He motioned to the chair nearby and waited for her to sit. "I need to tell you something." He took a few deep breaths then fixed his lavender eyes on her. "I need to tell you why I decided to get into the domestic violence division." His eyes shifted once again to his wine glass. "I wasn't always the nice guy I am now. I used to drink, a lot. I'm not an angry drunk, alcohol just… aggravates my other issue." At this point he paused and frowned. "When I was younger, I had a wonderful girlfriend. Her name was Emerald. She was so very beautiful and I was so infatuated with her. We were childhood sweet hearts and finally, in high school we decided to truly date. The first time we were together, it was amazing. That moment had changed my entire life. The problem was, I couldn't stop thinking about sex after that point. Every moment of every day, I wanted her, and after she began to get irritated with me and began to refuse me, I found other women. She knew, but the part she didn't understand was that I was sick. I was a sex addict Serena and I was terrible. I treated her the way Darien's treated you. On top of that, I started drinking. Everything started to build up and it wasn't until she killed herself that I realized I needed help. I went to therapy, then I joined the police academy and became a detective. I'm telling you this because last night, I started thinking about us having sex and I feel terrible." Serena felt her breath hitch at his confession. "I wanted you last night, badly but I've come to far to fall back into old habits."

"You wanted to have sex with me last night?" She smiled happily. At least her feelings were reciprocated.

"Serena, the things I wanted and still want to do to you would make your mother have a heart attack." He grinned then closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Which is why I need to be vigilant. I won't wrong you like Darien has, and I very well could."

"I believe in you Diamond. Besides, don't worry, I'm not afraid of you. I'm not afraid of you hurting me. Yesterday, when you told me about Darien and Raye, I promised myself I was done. I won't let myself be treated like that anymore, by anyone." She smiled then stood. "Well, you look like you had a long and rough night. Want some breakfast?"

Diamond smirked deviously then nodded and picked up his wine glass. "I'd love some."


	14. Out With the Old

Okay, now... we all knew it was going to happen so, here it is. Remember, I'm still taking votes for happy or sad endings and for the sake of sanity I'm going to try and put a poll up on my profile witht eh various endings I'm thinking of. Vote on them okay? Then I'll know what my readers want (simple majority is going to win). Anyways, enjoy and **REVIEW!**

* * *

Out With the Old

"She's just not worth the headache Darien." Raye sighed and examined her nails. "I mean, here you are just waiting for her to come back but we both know she's not coming back. Amara and Michelle made sure of that."

"It wasn't just them. There's a detective on the case now. Apparently this is a domestic violence case. Ridiculous don't you think?" Darien growled as he flipped through the channels on the large flat screen TV.

Raye nodded then turned her head towards the door as it opened; an attractive silver haired man stepped into the house. Her lavender eyes searched him then switched to Darien who immediately seemed angry. "What are you doing here?" Darien stood angrily. "Get out!"

"I'm here to evict unauthorized tenants." Diamond shrugged and looked around. "Owners wishes." He watched Darien stand and stalk to him angrily.

"If she wants me out then she can tell me that herself." Darien growled in Diamond's face. "Until then, I'm not going anywhere. I have a right to be here. I have a Key!"

"She has a restraining order against you. That means you cannot be near her and this is her property, besides, she's not allowed to contact you. Now, if you refuse to leave then you're trespassing and I will have to arrest you and your little friend. Darien's eyes widened as he evaluated Diamond then looked at Raye, sudden realization hitting him.

"It's because she's here isn't it. That's why Serena wants me out?" Darien seemed sad, his anger melting away.

"The reason doesn't matter Mr. Shields, the fact remains that she wants you to evacuate the premise and hand over the key." Diamond held his hand out, his eyes defiant as Darien glared at him.

"Why is a detective doing the job of a regular cop?" Darien narrowed his eyes as he came to the sudden realization that the situation was odd.

"I take my cases personally Mr. Shields. I make it my business to carry everything through myself. Speaking of which, I know you haven't attended therapy sessions and so, you will not be allowed anywhere near Miss. Tsukino. Oh, and Miss. Hino, if you so much as think about stealing Miss. Tsukino's work you will go to prison for plagiarism."

"You don't go to prison for that!" Raye shouted and stood.

"Try it and find out." Diamond snapped irritably. "Now move. You both have fifteen minutes. Any personal effects you leave behind will be delivered to you if need be." Darien evaluated Diamond for a moment then growled when Diamond turned and a faint wisp of Serena's perfume floated through the air.

"Bastard!" Darien suddenly shouted and went to punch the aloof Detective. Being trained in hand-to-hand combat, Diamond quickly deflected, grabbed Darien's arm, and twisted it behind his back. "You mother fucking son of a bitch!"

"Mr. Shields, you're under arrest for attempting to assault an officer." Diamond grinned as he slapped handcuffs on Darien's wrists. "You have the right to remain silent, anything you say, can and will be used against you in a court of law. Do you understand your rights?" Diamond asked calmly.

"Fuck you!" Darien shouted violently.

"I'll take that as a yes." Diamond began to push Darien towards the door and to the police car waiting outside.

"I'll get you! I swear to God I'll fucking kill you!" Darien practically screamed as Diamond pushed him outside and towards the two officers outside. Darien struggled then finally stilled as the two police officers grabbed him and escorted him to the car.

Logically he tried to reason with himself. The man was a detective and had most likely spent plenty of time with Serena in order to be sure that she was all right, that she wanted him out of the house, etc. That was why Diamond smelled like her. That was it. Clearly he'd overreacted. That thought brought him to his next point. He really did need therapy.

"Wait! Wait!" Darien shouted back to Diamond. "I'm sorry! I smelled Serena's perfume and I just, I flipped out. I over-reacted! Detective Negamoon?" Darien looked over his shoulder and smiled as he saw Diamond smirk and walk up to him. "I'm sorry, I just… I for some reason thought that you slept with her." Diamond raised an eyebrow as he remembered the previous night.

~Flashback~

"Di… look, I know that you said I wasn't ready but that was a week ago and I haven't changed my mind." Serena cooed as they ate dinner. "I've thought about… us for a while now and I think… I want to give it a try. Really, I mean, let's go for it. I've never really had a true relationship and I really am quite fond of you."

He'd taken a deep breath and looked at her. Trying to suppress the small grin of satisfaction that threatened his lips, he shrugged. "Serena, I do believe you're trying to seduce me." He smiled as she blushed. "I was wondering why you chose to wear that dress." He nodded at the white silk dress she was wearing. She looked like an angel, and the low cut neckline revealed the ample cleavage she had.

Needless to say, the moment he'd seen her in it he'd wanted to rip it off of her and forget dinner. She was especially making it difficult for him to deny her when she was being so forward.

"I've seen that look before." She smiled and leaned forward onto her folded arms, the effect of which pushed her breasts up. "Besides, aren't you supposed to investigate all aspects of the case you're working?" She batted her eyelashes at him and grinned. "Evaluate things from multiple positions?" He had all but lost it as he felt her foot caress the side of his leg under the table.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you're acting like an animal in heat." He eyed her hungrily and stiffened as she smiled and lifted his glass of wine to her lips, her tongue touching the glass just before she drank from it.

"Maybe I am." She brought the glass away from her lips and stood; walking around to his side of the table she took his hand and pulled him to his feet. "Why do I have to do all the work?" She smiled mischievously.

"Serena, you go any further and you're not going to be able to do much but watch me screw your brains out." Diamond warned then noticed the little minx in front of him wasn't wearing a bra.

"Oh, that's it." He'd finally breathed and lunged forward, pressing her to the wall. His lips assaulted hers, his hands moved under her dress and when he realized she wasn't wearing any underclothes at all, he groaned and pushed her further into the wall.

Serena could hardly believe the feelings that were rushing over her. Much like when Darien touched her, her body lit up with fire, Diamond's every touch, every kiss, sending her closer and closer to the point of pure ecstasy.

His lips moved to her neck as one of his hands cupped a breast and the other grasp at her knee in order to throw her leg around his hips. She gasp as her eyes rolled backwards and he suddenly grunted and backed away from her. "Screw this." He snapped and shoved all of the dishes off of the dinning room table and onto the floor. The poor porcelain items shattered in protest. Before Serena knew what was going on she was on her back on the table and diamond had somehow moved over her. His shirt had been discarded at some point allowing her full access to his bare chest.

Once again, his lips were on hers, hungrily attacking hers as he ground his restrained erection against her core, her legs immediately wrapping around him in response. Serena gasp as he moved his lips to the tender spot just beneath her ear and bit lightly. "Di…" She whispered breathily and slid her hands down his torso, her nails tracing along invisible lines.

Diamond hadn't remembered exactly how his pants and boxers had wound up on the floor and at the same time, he hadn't cared. She groaned as he'd slid his hands up her legs then stopped at her hips, squeezing firmly, he recaptured her lips as he positioned himself at her entrance and pulled her hips to him.

The cry that escaped her lips, muffled by his own, sent a shudder down his spine and drove him forward. The combination of him thrusting forward and pulling her hips down, had her clawing his back as his length was completely lost within her.

He smiled as he kissed her, her reaction to his ministrations a testament to the fact that Serena loved what was happening. She liked the rough, almost violent sex they were having. _Please, dear God, forgive me._ He begged mentally as he carried forward.

At this point he realized why Darien wanted to keep her all to himself. Serena was a woman with a strong sexual drive, the body of an angel, endurance, and most of all, a desire to be dominated. The way she responded to whatever he was doing was far more obedient than it was demanding. Then there was the fact that she was perfect, every curve, every tantalizing inch of her molded to him, making him want to explore he further, to meld them together.

She was a drug, a deliciously dangerous drug that Darien had tried to keep hidden. Tried to protect. _Not anymore._ Diamond smirked and thrust into her one last time, as they both climaxed together. Her eyes bore into his, her cerulean depths cloudy with pleasure, and as they cleared she smiled up at him, pulling him into a tender kiss.

"How do you feel about having a second round?" She breathed, her breasts rising and falling, her skin covered in a light film of perspiration.

"You call that a round? Serena, my dear, that was only the first bell." He grinned and moved away from her. "I told you, if your mother knew what I had planned for you, she'd have a hear attack." He grinned and pulled her from the table and carried her towards his bedroom.

~End Flashback~

Darien's deep blue eyes were locked onto his as he came out of his recollection. The darker haired man now looked enraged. "Well boys, what are you waiting for? I said to put him in the car!" Diamond demanded and the police complied. After Darien was safely in the back seat Diamond motioned the officers towards the house and got into the front seat of the squad car to input Darien into the system. "I guarantee you Mr. Shields, I have not slept with Miss. Tsukino." He smiled to himself as he typed away. He wanted to teach Darien a lesson, the idiot in the back seat didn't deserve a woman like Serena, especially since he didn't appreciate her as he should have. "I haven't had the time."

"What?" Darien snapped violently. "What the fuck does that mean?" Darien fought against the cuffs and leaned forward so his face was close to the divider that separated him and the man in the front seat.

"It means, that I haven't had the time to sleep with her." Diamond avoided eye contact. He knew what he'd find if he looked into those eyes.

Darien seemed to pause, fuming and seemingly reasoning with himself he finally growled his threat in a low and dangerous voice. "If you fucked her, I warned you, I will get you."

"I doubt it, I'm a highly trained detective, an intellect, and a man with the authority to have you thrown in jail for quite some time." Diamond finally looked into Darien's eyes. There was a dangerous animal under Darien's exterior, which was showing in his eyes.

"You don't deserve her. You and I weren't so different once, except, the woman I loved killed herself before I woke up. It's too bad, you've already lost Serena, and you still don't understand." Diamond shook his head. "To put you out of your misery though, yes, I did fuck her, and she loved it." Diamond then got out of the car and walked away as Darien violently kicked at the door and screamed in outrage.

The officers finally brought Raye out, her form slightly wilted as they pushed her outside. Here lavender eyes fixed on his, anger and resentment apparent within them. "I'll be sure to let your boyfriend know you're being booked for trespassing. I'm sure he'll be right down to bail you out." Diamond sneered and walked towards his white SUV where he'd asked Serena to remain while he evicted the house's occupants.

"Serena, it's okay now. They're both in custody so you're safe to go inside and get what you want. Amara and Michelle are on their way to help you pack." He smiled and held out his hand to help her out of the vehicle. "Don't look at them okay?" He whispered and wrapped his arm around her waist in a display of support and affection.

"Thank you Diamond." Serena shakily nodded and began to walk towards her house. As she crossed the lawn she could hear Darien shouting her name, desperately trying to get her attention.

Briefly shifting her eyes to look at him she felt herself grow cold. He was in the back of the cop car, his face revealed nothing but his eyes, he was furious. Focusing her eyes on the house she started to shake as she felt his gaze on her. Diamond's arms tightened around her. "Don't feel bad for him. Not one ounce." He instructed and looked back at Darien. "He hasn't changed and I doubt he will."

Serena nodded and stepped into the house. Memories immediately flooding her mind. She stopped in her tracks, feelings welling inside of her as his scent filled her nose. "I don't want any of it." She shook her head and turned back towards the door.

"What?" Diamond looked at her with concern. She had been adamant about coming to get a few things from the house, it didn't' make sense that she didn't want anything.

"I don't want any of it anymore. I have enough money to buy everything I need. I just ask that you grab my music off the composition table. That's it. The rest of it… I'll just sell it." She breathed and walked outside.

Diamond looked around, his eyes scanning the place. There were so many photos and personal effects scattered about. "Wait, Serena. Are you sure? There are photos, and everyth…"

"Everything we had together. That's what this house is. It may be in my name but it was our house… and there is no 'us' anymore." She sighed and shook her head. "I don't want it Diamond. Just my work. That's it." She reaffirmed and smiled. "

Hey! If you didn't read my A/N, read it! Thank you.


	15. Recovery

Hey all, wanted to wrap this one up so I did. You all probably know who won this one. Thank you all for your support and I'll either be finishing up some of my others or I'll start a new one... hard to say. :D Anywho, **REVIEW!**

* * *

Recovery

Darien walked down the familiar sidewalk with his hands buried in his pockets. His eyes scanned the street now filled with playing children. It was summer and the bright sun peaked through the bows of the large maple trees lining the road.

He sighed as he thought of what he'd wasted. How many times had he pictured his life differently? How many times had he sat awake at night knowing that she was with someone else?

He would go back in time and change everything if he could. He would be Serena's one and only and she would be his in return. He would have married her and lived on this very street. He pictured a little girl with long flowing hair the strands of which would be a brilliant gold. She would laugh with a musical quality and her midnight blue eyes would shine with innocence.

He could have had a family of his own if only he hadn't been such an ass. Of course that wasn't what had happened. Instead he now stood at the end of the sidewalk that lead to what was once the house she loved so much. It was a simple house, a single story ranch with a lush green lawn and a stereotypical white picket fence. It had been so cliché but she had loved it, and he'd loved her for it.

As he admired the house a little boy rushed past him and to the front door followed by a small procession of children. The group went inside, shutting the red door with a soft thud.

"I need to stop this." He shook his head and turned towards the arcade. Since he was in the area he might as well pay a visit to his old friend Andrew.

Walking the few blocks to the old sanctuary was truly a stroll down memory lane. The sights hadn't changed much. A few of the shops had been taken over by new owners, the trees were taller, and the roads were busier. Other than that it was as if he were in the twilight zone.

Stepping up to the arcade doors, the familiar slick of the objects sliding to yield passage combined with the ding sound from the sensor made him smile. He had missed this.

"Oh my stars. Hey pal! Wasn't sure when I'd see you again. How are you?" Andrew grinned happily as Darien approached the counter and sat at his old bar stool. "When did you get out?"

"Yesterday." The dark haired man stated fairly flatly and looked around. Sitting in her favorite booth was a group of girls excitedly talking about something or another. It brought him back to when that was her and her friends. "It's good to be here." Darien finally smiled and looked back at Andrew who's expression had changed.

"Yeah. It's been like… three years now right?" Andrew tossed his drying cloth over his shoulder and leaned onto the counter. "So… how are you?" The two men stared at one another for a minute, each understanding the question that was being asked.

"I'm good… I feel like such an idiot. Every day for the past three years, I sat in that psychologist's chair thinking about her. I just can't believe that I was that… disturbed. Moreover, it bothers me that none of you tried to stop what I was doing. You all stood back and watched me ruin everything." Darien simply shook his head. "I'm not blaming anyone but myself. It just shocked me to think of everything."

"Hm… so now that you're better. Are you allowed to see Serena?" Andrew ventured the question that was on both of their minds. Darien simply shrugged and looked at the counter.

"Even if I was allowed, what makes you think she'd want to see me?" Darien picked his head up, his deep blue eyes holding a sadness to them that made Andrew want to grab him into a bear hug. "She's with that Diamond guy isn't she?"

"She was." Andrew nodded and sighed. "It's sort of a sad story really." Darien looked at his friend with a bit of worry. Had Diamond hurt Serena in some way? It pained him to think about the possibility.

"Well, after they hauled your ass out of that house she sold it. Practically everything included. It made bank really. She and Diamond stayed together and he even proposed to her after a year. They were so happy. Of course, as you know, Diamond's a detective, a damn good one too. Anywho, he wound up on this case, it was a pretty severe one that had him up at night even. Serena was getting really worried about him. Every minute of every day, that's all he thought about. Then one day, the guy found out where they lived… Serena and Diamond that is. Afterwards they discovered that the guy had been stalking them, following them for some time. Anyway, one night he broke into the house and shot Diamond. I don't know what would have happened if Serena hadn't gotten a hold of Diamond's gun but it would have been bad to say the least." Andrew sighed and suddenly started scrubbing an invisible dirt mark of the table.

Darien felt himself tense. Why did Andrew stop there? "Did… Diamond make it?" He finally breathed and looked at his friend who simply shook his head back and forth.

"It happened about a year ago and she's not dealing with it very well. She's been to therapy and everything and she still can't help but mourn for him. Much like she did for you." Andrew added then shrugged. "Her music's gotten a bit dark since then."

"I can imagine." Darien nodded and thought about her. She had been through too much. Why was it that after she'd found some slice of happiness it had been taken from her?

"You should hang out. She often comes in around one or so." Andrew offered and turned his back to his friend. "Should I get you some coffee?"

Darien thought about it for a while. He wanted to see her again but he wasn't sure what she would do. "Yeah, bring me some coffee please." He nodded and allowed himself to feel the butterflies flittering about in his stomach. In his mind she hadn't changed at all. He remembered her walking past the cop car with Diamond's arm around her waist. She'd tried hard not to look at him, he could tell.

A little while later he heard the doors slide open and the small ding that signaled someone had stepped into the arcade and almost instantaneously, he could feel her. She hadn't moved since stepping in and he could tell she was deciding whether or not to run.

An eternity seemed to pass as he heard her sigh and slowly approach the counter. "Hello Darien." Her voice sounded soft, unsure, and oh so afraid.

Taking a deep breath he turned his head towards her, his eyes leading the way. When he saw her he felt his breath leave him. She was far more beautiful than he remembered. She had aged ever so slightly giving her a more mature and defined look. "Hello Serena." He nodded and smiled. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, and you?" She turned her cerulean orbs to his and in that moment he felt the weight of his errors. The sparkle in her eyes had dwindled a little and there was pain hidden beneath the surface.

"I'm better. Much better." He nodded then grew quiet and just gazed at her. He'd dreamt of this moment for a long time and it always involved them staring at one another. "I'm sorry." He finally breathed.

Serena blinked at him a few times and felt her heart flutter. His deep blue eyes held so much regret and sadness that she knew he was sincere. "I'm not." She finally smiled and tapped the counter, which was quickly occupied by a chocolate milkshake. "Everything that has happened has happened for a reason Darien. We both needed everything in our lives. It's made us stronger, not to mention it's taught us a valuable lesson."

Darien nodded and sipped his coffee. She had become far wiser since he'd last spoke with her. There was a maturity to her that had obviously come from everything she'd known. "Serena… would you be willing to go to dinner with me sometime? That is, if you want to and if you're not seeing anyone." He shrugged aloofly. She seemed to stare at him for a few moments then sighed.

"Darien, I think it would be in both of our interests if we just, started from the beginning. That being said, I'm not going to go to dinner with you, yet. If you want to meet here each day to just talk and such things I'm fine with that. I've learned my lesson and I will not let you beguile me into being my old self." She said sternly, her voice perhaps a little more forceful than she had anticipated.

"That's fine. I'm just happy to hear that I can beguile you." He smiled playfully and sipped his coffee as she chuckled, a small sparkle returning to her eyes.

"Come now Darien, you're not becoming you're old cocky self now are you? I think a bit of reform is needed out of you don't you think?" She grinned and looked at Andrew as if to receive confirmation.

"I'm not becoming the old me. I think we can both agree though, I've always been cocky. That will never change Serena and you know it." He winked at her, finished his coffee then stood up. "Okay then. I should be going. I'll leave you to yourself and tomorrow we can do this again."

"Perhaps. If I'm going to be heckled I'd rather not come here at all." She crossed her arms and looked at him pointedly. "If I am allowed the same privileges you are then I will come here tomorrow and we can battle it out."

"See you tomorrow then." He grinned and left the arcade.

"Serena, were you flirting with him?" Andrew asked playfully then grew serious as she snapped him a look of annoyance.

"No, I'm getting my revenge. I think I'm allowed to be a little challenging considering what all's gone on between us, don't you think?" She began to eat her milkshake and would occasionally smile to herself.

Andrew simply grinned. Sure, the pair would be there each day, arguing and picking on one another. They would be similar to the way they were in high school. Soon enough they'd be a couple again.

* * *

"OH! You are SUCH an ASSHOLE!" Serena growled angrily and balled her fists. "For your information, your little escapades did indeed impede my life. Every day you'd come over and brag about some hot chick you banged! It was disgusting!"

"It may have been but you participated in those discussions. Remember that meatball head?" Darien challenged as he glanced at a few people passing by. Their little spat had continued outside and now the public was fully aware of the fact that the two former partners were arguing openly with one another. He'd seen a few paparazzi snapping pictures but overall he didn't care. He enjoyed their new dynamic, she was so adamant about her arguments now. She was no longer afraid to fight him and it was refreshing.

"I remember, but you had me so brainwashed that I had no choice but to listen to what you had to say. I loved you so much I would have done anything for you." She growled and turned away from him.

He held his breath as she stepped up behind her and tucked one arm around her waist. "I loved you too… I still do." He whispered into her ear and felt her body loosen a bit. It had been two months and he felt closer to her. He could tell they were beginning to regain their romantic footing.

"Darien… I… love you too." She whispered back to him then stepped out of his embrace. "Which is why, I need to go home now. I have to get away from you before I do something I'm going to regret." She shook her head and walked away leaving him alone. He hated it when she did that and at the same time he found it amusing.

Serena walked quickly towards her apartment. She'd been careful as to not allow Darien to know where she lived. If he knew it could be dangerous for her. He would most certainly show up at any moment and interrupt her daily routine.

She smiled as she thought about him. She loved him, she always had. When Diamond was alive he used to look at her and smile and ask her if she was still sure she was happy that he wasn't Darien. She hadn't always been truthful when she said yes either.

Diamond had taught her so many things, most of all to be careful. She was careful, and at the same time she saw where her and Darien's carefulness was going. She could see it as plain as day. Sooner or later they were going to wind up in bed together and when that happened, she knew all hope of separating herself from him would be over. One thing was certain though, she was never going to let him treat her the way he had before. She was a different woman now and no matter what he said or did she would remain that woman. For better, or worse.

The End


End file.
